


Moments

by Leocasso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Businessman Harry, Death, Flashbacks, Friendship, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Investigations, M/M, Memories, Orphans, Police Officer Liam, Police Officer Zayn, Revenge, Sex in later chapters, Tattoos, True Love, Ziam sex on side, and tears, couple tattoos, dagger and rose, this is just for those others who love that painful heart clenching feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocasso/pseuds/Leocasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone...taken away. Their love, ripped apart. Now he had just one purpose in life. To destroy the ones who destroyed his love, his life, his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short preview. Just a glimpse of what the story will be like.

Footsteps. Splashing puddles of water as he ran for his life. But there was nowhere to run, he was trapped. A dead-end before him, in more sense than one.

He looked around in fear, the alley, he recognized it. It reeked of death and scum. He crowed into the corner, desperate to hide. Rain pelted on him, merciless and pounding. As if nature itself was seeking vengeance on him.

He let out a whimper of fear as a shadow fell on him. A silhouette. Tall, towering over him. A scream of terror left his lips. He was facing a gun. But he knew it was no use. Death had caught up with him. Death in the form of the man before him. His face, a storm in itself. His eyes, cold as ice.

"D-don't...p-please I will do anything," he begged, still on the floor, crawling.

"Anything? Can you bring him back?" the voice was awfully quiet. Controlled. 

"What? I-I," He asked surprised.

"Can you bring back my fiance? The one whom you murdered, in this very alley," the man roared right then, causing him to shrink back in fear.

And then it came back to him, and his eyes widened more, pure terror washing through him. He shivered, but it was not from the cold.

"I-It wasn't me...I-I just did what I was paid for...I didn't..I-I am sorry," He stuttered, his eyes not wavering from the gun pointed at him. In all his life this was the first time he was in front of a gun...rather than behind it. Was this what all his victims went through?

"Did you listen...when he begged? Did you spare him? He died, and you will too...just like him. You will know his pain...every inch of his pain. You will suffer like he did," the man's voice was quiet again, pulling him back to to the terror of the moment.

"P-please...,"he begged again. The man's answer was to put his finger on the trigger.

"L-look, I can help you...I can tell you who gave me the money...I-It's all in my phone, I am not the one you s-should kill...I will find him for you,"he tried to bargain. 

The gun lowered for a second. The man seemed to be thinking. This was his chance, his one chance to escape... He was on his feet, ahead by a few feet when a shot rang. Piercing pain coursed though his leg. He fell onto the ground, truly helpless..at the mercy of the gun-wielder. 

Footsteps, neared him. He was being searched. His phone was on his jacket. "Please...," he begged one last time.

"Looks like I don't need your help," the voice said, the man's face in a twisted smile, under the hood. And then another shot rang. He jerked. Blood...mixing with the rain. A pool of blood, that's all he saw as the world faded around him.

 

The gun dropped to the floor. The dull thud lost in the sound of heavy rain. Lightning cracked above him. A glimpse of a face, under the dark hood. He kicked the dead man away from his path. One down. Many more to go. He slowly made his way out, without a glance back. A tattooed cross glistened under the lightning as he pulled down his hood. Long wild hair came tumbling down. Brunette locks soaked in the rain.

A car was parked, waiting for him. In the distance, sirens had begun wailing. He got in and started the car. Green eyes stared back at him in the rear view. Fiery flames, foddered by the pleasure of his first kill.  But his heart remained cold, even as the blood splattered on his face remained warm. 

Once he was a man. Now he was death. Once he was in love. Now he was a blood-thirsty hound. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuwTY4gqu0Y) _

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_  
_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_  
_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_  
_My heart has started to separate_  
  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_I'll look after you_

 

 

 

_The crowd was clapping. But Harry's hands were frozen. His eyes locked on the smiling angel . A literal singing angel was in front of him, or so Harry had looking at the beautiful boy on stage. His voice..so pure, like honey. The lyrics of The Fray had sounded a thousand times more melodic in the sweet timber that was his voice._

_"Hey," He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a teenage boy. He had a box in his hand._

_"What?" Harry asked in confusion._

_"Umm...we are doing this concert to save the local orphanage in the area. It would be great if you could help out a little," the boy said slowly thrusting the box towards him._

_"Orphanage? What happened to it?" Harry asked._

_"The bank...they want to evict us," the boy replied, a shadow crossing across his face._

_Harry looked back and saw that the performing boy was back on stage, with his guitar...ready to play again. He hurriedly pulled out a couple of bills from his pocket and dropped into the box and asked, "Who is that singer?"_

_"Oh...that's Louis. He is great isn't he? He was in the orphanage with us. Then he went away to college. But now he is back, helping us save the place...," said the boy, fan worship evident in his eyes._

_"He is pretty great," Harry agreed with a smile as the Louis began playing the first cords of an Ed Sheeran song._

_"Thanks for the contribution," the boy said with a smile and began moving away, but then Harry called him back. The boy frowned in confusion as Harry walked up to him and dropped all the money in his wallet into the box._

_"Wha-" he began but Harry cut him off._

_"This is all I have now...but if you could give me your address I will make sure to get you enough money to save your home."_

_"B-But," the boy spluttered looking at the bills Harry had dropped, before mumbling out the address._

_Harry smiled and the boy hurried back, confusion still marring his face. Harry turned back, once again mesmerized by the angelic voice._

 

 

 

_The sky was dark. The concert had just gotten over and the crowd had begun to disperse. The singing boy..Louis, had disappeared and Harry had been about to leave too, slightly disappointed at not having met the singer._

_"Hey," Harry turned around and saw the boy from earlier. He was standing right next to the man he had been searching. The singer with angelic voice._

_"You? Wait," he said as they jogged up to Harry._

_"Yeah...?" Harry asked, mildly confused._

_"Umm...Rick here told me that you donated a lot of money to tonight, thank you!" Louis said._

_"You are a great singer," Harry replied, not knowing what else to say. A sudden shyness attacking him from nowhere._

_"No...not really, It's just...thanks a lot, mate. We really needed the cash, you caught us a lot more close to the goal," Louis replied, brushing off the compliment._

_"Seriously...you were amazing there. And don't worry about the cash. He gave me you address. I will get you the needed money," Harry said pointing to Rick._

_"What....no, that's a lot of money we are talking about...why would you do that? You are a stranger," Louis asked in confusion._

_"It's for a good cause," Harry replied._

_"How do you know we are not duping you?"_

_"Well...are you duping me?" Harry asked._

_"No," Louis replied and Harry shrugged. "Now I know," he said nonchalantly._

_"We can't just accept money from you like that...that's not fair," Louis said at last._

_"Why not? You collected money from everyone here, I am just paying a bit more, that's it," said Harry._

_"You are paying a lot more, and we did put up a concert. We don't take charity," Louis replied._

_"So you can't take money from me just like that...meaning you have to earn it?" Harry asked._

_"Yup," Rick replied._

_Harry was silent for a minute. "Will you go out with me?" He asked at last, looking at Louis._

_"What?"_

_"Ummm...will you go on a date with me?" Harry repeated._

_"How is that related to this?" Louis asked and Rick snickered next to him._

_"We could discuss this conflict of interest over dinner...maybe I can come up with a way to help you without it being charity," said Harry._

_"Why do you wanna help us so bad?" Louis asked._

_"Maybe a certain singer's voice made me very generous," Harry replied causing Louis to go red in the face._

_"So can I take you out tomorrow?"_

_Louis was silent. His face red...a shy smile creeped on his face as he at last replied, "Okay...I guess,"_

 

I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you  
  
If ever there was a doubt  
My love he leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
He says most assuredly  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
(After you)  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh

 

"Lou...," Harry cried out as he woke. He looked around. Home...no not home, it was just a house now. Home was lost for ever. The voice in the background registered his mind. The song....it was  _his_ voice. Harry jumped up from the couch. He remembered switching on his music player. But he had fallen asleep.

A thousand memories ran though his mind, all triggered by a single song. All triggered by a beautiful man crooning into a mike. But one memory stuck, the one from his dream the image of _him....a shy smile on his face._

Harry blinked back the tears. He won't cry, not now...not until...they all suffered. Not until then. He slowly huddled into the floor, close to his speakers, as the angelic voice continued to croon.

 _It's always have and never hold_  
_You've begun to feel like home_  
_What's mine is yours to leave or take_  
_What's mine is yours to make your own_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Malik, I want you to meet Liam Payne, he is going to be heading the Tomlinson murder case from now," Zayn's eyes were hard as he shook hands with the big burly man in front of him. 

"I will let you two both get acquainted. I expect the both of you to work together and close the case as soon as possible," his superior said, leaving Zayn alone with Payne. 

"Ahmm...I know that you must not be thrilled about this. Nobody wants a stranger interfering in a case they were working on, but I am helpless, I have to do my duty. I hope we can have good partnership," Liam said, the moment they were alone.

Zayn turned towards Liam. "This is much more than just a case for me. This guy-," Zayn pointed to the photos of the dead man on the table. "This guy was my best friend. And he was murdered. I don't care who heads the case as long as the killer does not escape. You have quite a famous track record. ninety-percent closing rates, am I right? Having you work on this case won't hurt."

"Louis Tomlinson was your friend?" Liam asked.

"My best friend, we grew up together in the orphanage," Zayn replied.

"I went through the case files but I think we should-," Liam stopped as the door opened and an officer walked in.

"Sir, the dead body that was found in the alley...we ID'd him. You might want to have a look." The officer said.

"What dead body?" Liam asked as the officer pulled out the details.

"A man was found dead on the same alley as Tomlinson was found, two hours ago. The murder weapon was by his side. No ID. No phone. No prints," Zayn gave him the run down.

"Marcos Rodriguz," Zayn read from the screen and froze.

"Isn't that the name of-," Liam began.

"The hitman who killed Louis," completed Zayn. "We had his caricature. But that was too vague to pinpoint him. And now-,"

"Now he is found dead in the exact same place," said Liam.

"What does this mean?" The officer asked.

"Wasn't Mr Tomlinson's fiance an eyewitness?" Liam asked.

"Yes, he was the one who helped us draw the caricature. But unfortunately, Harry only had a vague reflection, since he had been hit in the head. It was not reliable enough. We had questioned the guy but we had nothing much to hold him with," Zayn said.

"Didn't you try to see if Mr Styles could identify him?" Liam asked.

"Yes, we did. But Harry couldn't be sure. So we had to let the man go," Zayn said rubbing his head.

Liam was silent. At last he said. I want to meet Mr Styles.

 

 

 

 

The world below was so busy. Harry closed his eyes, pressing his head to the cool window panes from which he was peaking into the world below. This was the time of the day he dreaded the most. The time when everyone finished up their jobs and went back to their homes. To their wife's, to their husbands, to their families. But he had nowhere to go. Had no one waiting for him to get back.

"Mr Styles, you have visitors," his secretary announced. He nodded but made no move to walk back to his chair.

"Haz," the voice was familiar. Zayn. He slowly turned around. Zayn was one of the few people who did not drive him mad these days. Zayn understood his pain. He had lost someone too.  _He_ had been a brother for Zayn. Harry knew that Zayn hurt as much as he did.

A small frown appeared on his face when he saw a stranger next to Zayn. But he walked up to the two men.

"This is Liam Payne, he just joined our investigation, infact he will be heading it from now," Zayn said and Liam extended his hand.

Harry looked at the hand, contemplating for a second before reaching out and shaking it. 

"What do you want from me?" He spoke at last looking at Zayn.

"Marus Rodriguz, the man who was suspected of murdering your fiance was found dead," It was Liam who replied.

"Oh," Harry repiled.

"That's all you have to say?" Liam asked incredulously.

"What else should I say, if what your people said was true, the man was a professional killer, must have made some enemies over the years," said Harry.

"Wouldn't you be one of them?" Liam asked while Zayn turned to him in shock. But Liam disregarded it.

"This man...he was just a suspect for Lou... _his_ murder, there is no proof that he is the killer, seems foolish...killing someone-just on a hunch," said Harry.

"We didn't have proof because you couldn't ID him. You had claimed your memory was not sharp due to the hit you took, but what if you were lying?" Liam asked.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked.

"You answer that Styles, I am sure anyone in your position would want revenge. And this does look like a revenge kill, considering the body was found in the same alley as your fiance's was found," said Liam.

"Enough...you are just making baseless accusations. You have no proof. Just because I couldn't ID the man as the killer, does not mean I was seeking to settle scores personally. I am a peaceful man. I have law on my side. So unless you have any proof, I would like you to leave now," said Harry.

Liam gave him a hard look and turned around and walked away.

"Haz...," Zayn began.

"Just leave Zayn, I want to be alone," Harry said turning back and moving to his desk.  Footsteps receded behind him but he didn't look back.

Blue eyes stared at him...Harry picked the photo from his desk. It was taken the day he proposed. _He_ hated talking pictures and Harry had taken this sneakily...he ran a finger through the frame caressing the beautiful face. Memories...he didn't want to forget. But he didn't want to remember either.  _Louis..._


	4. Chapter 4

"I had forwarded the money to your account," Harry said into the phone, his eyes still on the window. Night had fallen outside, but he was still in the office. 

"Do you have anything new?" He asked.

"Nothing for now, I am going through the mobile now. I have some clues but nothing concrete, I will get something back to you in to days," Niall said from the other side.

"Remember...," Harry began but Niall cut him off.

"I know...be discreet, don't fall under the radar of the cops, right?" 

"Yes, I don't want them catching on to me before I am done," Harry said.

"What? Do you mean you will let them catch you once you get your revenge?" Niall asked.

"Call me when you have something," Harry said and cut the phone even as Niall continued to speak.

The office was empty. He couldn't delay it any longer. He had to go to his house. He picked his keys and started walking away, giving a parting glance to the frame on the table.

 

 

_"Louis...try to understand," He said. But Louis was not listening. He was fuming._

_"Understand what Styles? That I will always be your dirty secret? That one day you will marry some girl your Dad chooses even though you love me?" Louis shouted._

_"Louis, calm the fuck down. We had discussed this before. You knew this...knew that no one...no one knew. I can't let anyone know about us...why don't you understand?' Harry asked._

_"Why don't I understand? Look around you Styles, I am here, right? I knew you were complicated, but I am still here...I love you! But I can't watch you be with someone else...I can't watch you share the things I want with some other person," said Louis._

_"You don't have to-" Harry began._

_"You don't get it. I grew up in an orphanage. Growing up I never had anything to call my own. I had to share every single thing with my brothers...I didn't mind that...really I didn't. But for once I don't want to share...I won't share your time or love with anyone else," said Louis, his voice becoming quiet towards the end._

_"You will never have to share me Lou...," Harry said, walking to him and pulling him into a hug. "I love you...and only you. I am not going to marry someone...just because my Dad thinks I should doesn't mean I will....all I am saying is that I can't come out to my Dad," said Harry as Louis buried his head in his chest._

_"Haz...I know how much your Dad means to you...I know that and that's why I have been patient. But it's been two years and now...I-I think I want a family and I want it with you...," Louis whispered._

 

_Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't say anything...he wanted it too. How much he wanted it! A family, a home with Louis. But still his father..._

_"I am not pressuring you...I just want you to say you will at least try...," Louis said then._

_Harry held Louis closer. Could he live without Louis? He couldn't lose him. Not ever. "A tomorrow without him was scary, empty and bleak._

_I will try...," Harry conceded and then Louis looked up a small smile back on his face._

_"I will try...but I will need a lot of time," said Harry and Louis nodded his smile growing wider._

_"I love you...," he whispered and then pulled Harry's face down for a kiss. Instantly Harry's arms moved to Louis arse and Louis' tangled with harry's curly hair._

_"I love you too..," Harry moaned into the kiss, as he sensed the tempo changed. The kiss was no longer sweet and light...Louis had become needy._

_Harry let out a growl just as Louis pushed him against the wall._

_"Fuck," He shouted his hands ripping at Louis' shirt._

_"I am sorry I got angry," Louis whispered as he bit Harry's earlobe, his hands making quick work of Harry's shirt._

_And then Louis was trailing kisses all over him. And then he bit down on his neck causing Harry to let out a string of profanities._

_Harry could feel Louis' erection pressed against his own. He reached down to unbutton Louis' jeans, but a small hand stopped him._

_"You first," Louis said, before dropping to the floor and unzipping Harry's jeans._

_"Louis!" Harry groaned the minute he felt a hot mouth wrap around his dick._

_How could he be already be ready to burst? And then Louis was taking him in deeper, all the way to his throat and Harry let out a strangled gasped. He held onto Louis' head desperate to get his control back, but Louis was relentless._

_His teeth gently scraped his meat and Harry's cock began leaking pre-come. "Lou...," Harry moaned desperate for release and then...nothing._

_He opened his eyes...but there was no Louis. His hands were in thin air holding onto nothing. "Louis...," Harry called out, fear washing over him._

_"Louis...., where are you?" he called out again._

_And then the scene before him changed. It was the same room...but the sight before him was too horrific to even imagine. Louis was there lying on the floor, blood all around him...Harry tried to scream but no voice came out._

_"Haz...," Louis called out and Harry tried to rush to him. But then he saw it. Lying on the floor a few feet away from Louis...it was himself._

_Footsteps echoed. Harry turned around. A man...tall, black eyes, broken nose. He was lifting up Louis._

_Louis was fighting but he was losing a lot of blood...his eyes were closing. But he seemed to be forcing them to open now....focusing on the half conscious Harry on the floor._

_"No...," the Harry on the floor screamed the same time as him as the man disappeared, with Louis in his arms._

_Harry watched as the other Harry fall back to the floor as he tried to stand, losing consciousness, his last words,"Louis..."_  


 

 

Harry jumped awake. "Louis!"

His eyes were glazed...he had almost cried. He had sworn not to cry. Harry rubbed his eyes furiously. No _he_ doesn't want your tears... _he_ wants revenge. Harry said to himself, trying to get his breath back in control.

The dream...it had been too real, just like every other time. He closed his eyes desperately trying to erase the image in his mind. But it was no use. He ran a hand though his hair in frustration. He was drenched in sweat. 

No...he couldn't fall asleep again. He didn't want to see the scene again. Once a night was more than enough. Harry pulled away the covers and got out of the bed. He knew what he had to do. He won't get peace till he got it done. He had to kill them all. He just fucking had to. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn was silent on the way back to the office. At last Liam decided to speak, "Look, I know Mr Styles is a friend, but while you are working on this case I want you to remain unbiased. Or else you would be taken off the case."

Zayn looked at Liam, "Don't you think I would know that? But I apologize if I am not anxious about the death of this Rodriguz, even if he didn't kill my friend, he has a rap sheet a mile long...whoever killed him did the world a favor, if you ask me," said Zayn.

"Favor or not, nobody has the the right to take law into their own hands, including Mr Styles," said Liam.

"You really think Harry could have done this?" Zayn asked incredulously.

"I know that he has a motive," replied Liam.

"Look, I have known Harry for almost four years. In those four years, I haven't seen him hurt even an ant. And after Louis' death...he has just become a shell. He just exists...he is dead inside. He practically lives in his office these days...if else he is at the orphanage or at his..," Zayn rambled.

"Orphanage?" Liam cut him off.

"Yes, the one Louis and I grew up in," Zayn replied.

"Why is he there?" Liam asked.

"To see Luke, of course," said Zayn.

"Wait, who is Luke?" Liam asked.

"Was that not there in the file they gave you?" Zayn asked with a frown.

"I would have remembered," said Liam.

"Well, you know how Louis had been working for the orphanage ever since he graduated. He continued to work there even after meeting Harry...Luke was a three moth old who was left at the doorstep of the orphanage. Louis too a special interest in him, and then Harry saw the kid and it was love...they knew he was meant to be theirs," Zayn stopped.

"So they were going to adopt the child?" Liam asked.

"Yes...but things were just in the primary stage, maybe that's why it was not added in the file," said Zayn.

"And then Tomlinson died...so why did Styles not adopt the child alone?" Liam asked.

"Harry...he wasn't himself after Louis died. He was declared unfit to raise the child," said Zayn.

"Oh," Liam replied keeping his face stoic even as he felt a surge of sympathy for the man.

"So Styles keeps visiting the child?" Liam asked.

"Yup...but there are some people who have come forward to adopt Luke...Harry knows his days are numbered. The orphanage lets him get away because of Louis but soon...," Zayn trailed off.

"He is not going to take it well, is he?" Liam asked.

"I don't know...h-he, nothing seems to touch him anymore," said Zayn remembering the dimpled boy Louis had introduced to him all those years ago.

 

 

 

"Mr Styles," said the voice from the phone.

"Yes, Martha...how is Luke doing?" Harry asked.

"He is doing well...in fact he is doing great. I told you about the potential family, right? They came through...Luke is going to get a home," said the voice.

Harry clutched his phone tightly. Luke's home was supposed to be here, he thought. With him and. _.No_ he can't think about  _him_ now.

"T-that's great," Harry replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. " If these guys are as good as you said they were...then Luke is lucky to have them."

"Harry, I know this  is hard for you...," the elderly director of the orphanage began.

"No...it's fine. Luke needs parents...a family, I can't give him that," said Harry.

"You know that you can't see him anymore, right?" asked Martha.

"I understand...I want his happiness," Said Harry taking a deep breath. He remained silent as Martha said a few kind words before the call ended.

His life...How beautiful his life had been...he had lost Louis, and now he have lost Luke...his life was crumbling down before his eyes. Harry threw the phone into the wall in anger.

He was going to find him. He was going to find the man who had ruined his life. And he was going to pay for every second of agony he endured.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr Styles...haven't seen you in a long time," 

"Hello, Mark," Harry replied looking around the once familiar tattoo shop.

"It's been almost an year since you last visited...," said the heavily tattooed man.

"Things had been difficult," Harry replied.

"I know..., it's going to be a year soon, right? Since Louis...," Mark stopped, noticing the way Harry flinched at the mention of the name. It was the one reason Harry had avoided this place. It had been sacred for them. The tattoos etched on their skin...Harry closed his eyes and just nodded at Marques.

"So what do you want today?" The man asked, understanding Harry didn't want to chat.

Harry pulled out a paper from his pocket, "This."

Mark looked at it curiously. Harry and Louis had always been entertaining to work on. They had come up with some innovative tattoos...at first Marques had found the couple tattoo thing too sappy, but overtime he had seen how much the words and pictures on their body had meant to the two of them. It was the vows, their vows to each other...the ones they were forbidden from saying in front of the God.

"These are dates," he said at last inspecting the paper.

"Yes," Harry replied. Mark recognized the first set as Louis' birth and death date. He sighed.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"Below my heart," Harry replied.

"Hmm...this is easy work. Sit down, you know the procedure," Mark began setting things up.

Harry nodded, plopping down on the work chair. The place was getting to him. The smell of the ink...the buzz of the needle...it was all too familiar.  _His_ loud chattering...that was all that was missing. 

 

_Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit nervous. This was his first tattoo and that's why he had brought Louis along. He needed the confidence._

_"Scared, pretty boy," Louis asked seeing Harry's peeved face as Mark worked on another customer._

_"No," Harry said, but his voice came out a bit breathy._

_"Hey, it's okay...it doesn't hurt all that much," said Louis._

_Harry just nodded. His eyes were still locked on the big man in the other room._

_"Do you know what you want to get?" Louis asked._

_"Yes,"  Harry replied._

_"Well, what is it?" Louis asked._

_"An eagle," Harry replied, "Eagle represents freedom," he explained._

_Louis nodded, well aware of how restricted Harry felt with his Father always breathing down his neck._

_"Your Dad won't be happy about this," Louis said._

_"One more reason for me to do it," Harry replied._

_"Why Mr Styles, are you planning to rebel?" Louis asked._

_"Something like that," Harry said. He loved his father...after his mother's death, it had been just them against the world. Till Louis...all Harry ever wanted had been to please his Dad. But these days...it was not an easy task. Considering how his Dad was set on getting him married to his business partner's daughter._

_Dad doesn't know about Louis. Harry had been careful of that. He would never approve and he didn't want to lose his Dad's approval. Louis doesn't know either. He doesn't know about the wedding that was in the plans...the wedding between him and Alicia Carter. He couldn't lose Louis either._

_Fuck! How can he choose?_

_"Harry," Louis' voice pulled him out of  his thoughts._

_"Huh,"_

_"You can go in....Mark is ready for you," Louis said._

_"Come with me," Harry said standing up._

_"Of course," Louis stood up slipping his hand into Harry's._

 

"It's done," said Mark. Harry opened his eyes.

"Already?" Harry asked in surprise. 

"You fell asleep," said Mark, giving him a pat.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, looking down at the new addition to his body.

"Anything else that you want done?" Mark asked. 

Harry shook his head and started to walk away.

"So you never getting the rose then?" Mark asked.

"What rose?" Harry asked.

"The dagger and rose that the two of you were planning to get...the last time Louis came, he seemed pretty exited about it," said Mark.

"The last time....what? When did he come?" Harry asked.

"Umm... _that_ day, he meant to surprise you, I think," said Mark.

"And he got the dagger?" Harry asked.

"Yup, sat for two hours, ate my ear off...he was quite exited. Wouldn't stop talking about the wedding and the baby," said Mark.

Harry closed his eyes. He could almost see it... _him_ sitting in the very chair Harry had just vacated, chatting animatedly about their life, exited for their new beginning. But they didn't get that...it was snatched away from _him..._ just hours later.

"Fuck," Harry cursed.

"I didn't mean to upset you...I thought you would want to know," said Mark.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "Would you have time to do another one today?" he asked at last.

"Sure," Mark replied.

"I want the rose," Harry replied, opening his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I owe everyone an apology. Sorry for being MIA for so long. This story is not a light one I know it is a bit upsetting. But I need closure and I expect you guys would want it too...so here goes.

"So I was talking to Mr Hudson yesterday, he was not very optimistic-" Des Styles stopped seeing that his son's attention was miles away.

"Harry?" He said, snapping his fingers.

"Yeah...," he said blinking his eyes.

"Did you hear a word I said?" His father asked.

"Mr Hudson...," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, Mr Hudson. There is some issues regarding that deal in New York. So I said I will send you there to renegotiate-" 

"What? I have to go to New York?" Harry nearly shouted out.

"Yes, you are good at this kind of thing and it will be a good experience for when you take over the company from me," said Des.

Harry sighed.

"And a bit of fresh air will do you good, away from here you will be back to the old Harry within months," Des continued.

"Away from what things?" Harry said through his teeth.

"Away from that house you are cooped up in and that orphanage for one," replied his dad.

"I am not going to New York," Harry said his voice dangerously calm.

"Son, listen to me...it's been almost a year since he died. You have mourned him enough. It's time to let go...you have your whole life in front of you-"

"My whole life was ripped away from me. My husband, my son, everything. You want me to stop mourning for him. But I am not mourning his death Dad...I am mourning my own! I died with him that day...right there on that floor in that house I am copped up in...I died. How do I live my life when I am dead inside?" asked Harry

"You haven't lost everything. You have me. You have this company..it's all your's," Des moved towards Harry to console him but he moved away.

"You weren't there...you never approved of Louis. If it wan't for the fear of losing your reputation you would have gladly disinherited me for being gay...so don't pretend like you aren't thrilled that _he- he_ died," Harry said.

"Harry," his father roared.

"I may have had issues with your decision to marry Louis but I did not wish that boy ill...in fact towards the end I had actually came to accept him and you know that. I admit your coming out was a shocker for me...but that doesn't mean...this is exactly why you need a break, son. You are losing you mind here...Louis will always be a part of you, but don't let that part rule your entire life. A little bit of space and distance will do wonders to your mind...you need to go away, start afresh, and New York is perfect for that."

"I am not going to New York," Harry said again

"You are. I am your boss here and I am saying you have to go, so you will,"  replied Des.

Harry was silent. Des smiled taking it as a victory.

"I will tell Xander to arrange your flight and stuff," he said as he began to walk out of the office.

"I resign," The voice was calm and clear as a crystal. 

Des turned around, "What?"

"I resign," Harry repeated and walked out without a backward glance.

 

 

 

 

_"So you are one of those filthy rich people who don't know what to do with all the money," said Louis once he was in Harry's car._

_Harry smiled. He couldn't still believe that he had convinced the singing angel to go out with him._

_"Why did you want to take me out anyway?" Louis asked._

_"Hmm...you are quite handsome, and you have an amazing voice, why shouldn't I be taking you out?" Harry asked._

_"I think you have some ulterior motives?" said Louis._

_"Really?" Harry asked, mirth in his eyes._

_"Yup...so let me warn you, my best friend is a cop. And he knows I am out with you. If he doesn't hear from me every hour....," Louis stopped seeing the restaurant they have stopped in front of._

_"No way," he said._

_"Huh," Harry asked, a puzzled look on his face._

_"We are not eating here," Louis said adamantly._

_"But this is the best place in town, I had to call in some favors to get a reservation here on such short notice," said Harry._

_"It is a posh hotel which is for people who are looking to just waste their money...the deli across the street serves much better food and at much lower rates, believe me this place is trash," said Louis._

_"But it is more comfortable and the ambiance is pretty good," Harry argued._

_"Yeah...right," Louis scoffed, "Just trust me on this Harold, I have lived in this town my whole life, this place is not worth it...come with me and I promise to get you the best food you have ever tasted."_

_Harry looked at Louis earnest face. "Lead the way," he said at last._

_Louis whooped. "Follow me, soldier...and trust me you are about to fall in love," he said jumping out of the car and walking ahead._

 

 

"He was right, I fell in love that night," Harry said to the bartender with smile. His head felt awfully light. How many drinks did he have? Who cared? Nobody...no fucking body cared anymore.

"The first time I saw him...I knew he was special, so beautiful, so....divine," Harry said, "Have you seen him?" Harry asked.

"No sir," the bartender replied.

"No...no, only I see him now, only I can see his f-face, o-only I ca hear his voice, he is  standing there...see...laughing at me, laughing at me struggling, mocking me, I hate you Louis Tomlinson," Harry scowled.

"Sir, you have had a bit too much much to drink...your imagining things, there is no one there," the bartender said.

"See...you can't see him, he is gone...but I can, only me...only now when I am drunk...I see him...I can almost even touch-" Harry extended his hands before clinching them in despair.

"Haz, that's enough," a voice said behind him. He knew it was Zayn. 

"Thanks for calling me," Zayn said to the bartender and proceeded to pull Harry up.

Harry remained silent and allowed Zayn to pull him into outside into the car. 

"I saw him Zayn...I almost touched...," 

"Shut up Harry!" Zayn shouted and Harry flinched. It was then that he saw how furious Zayn looked.

"You are angry," he pouted.

"I thought you had stopped this...you promised you won't go down like this again," Zayn said.

"I wanted to see....," Harry began.

"Louis is gone Haz! No matter what you do...he is gone...dead. Admit it. You will kill yourself like this..., why are you doing this again. You were getting better, you had promised us," Zayn said his voice becoming pained.

Harry was silent his head turned away...Zayn had killed his buzz. He could feel the drunken high leaving his body. Zayn started the car.

"I can't see Luke again," Harry said at last.

"It's for the best," Zayn replied and Harry nodded.

"I failed him, didn't I?" He asked.

"Hazza-"

"If I had not drowned myself in drinks...he might have been with me now, I was all he had...I failed him, _my son,"_ Harry said.

"Harry, you had just come out of a very traumatizing experience...nobody expected you to be back to normal so soon," Zayn said.

" _I failed my son and I filed him_ ," Harry shouted.

"Harry...no," Zayn tried to console but Harry wasn't listening...he was looking out suddenly silent again, his eyes outside the window.

"This...this is not the way," He said after five minutes.

"I am taking you to my place...," Zayn said, his eyes still on the road.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"I don't want to go to your place...take me home Zayn," Harry pulled off his seat belt.

"Take me home or I will jump off this car, now," Harry's hands were already on the handle.

"No- No, Fine...I-I will take you home, put on your seat belt," Zayn shouted turning the car around.

Harry glowered at him for a few seconds and then did as he said. 

The rest of the ride was silent and the moment they reached his house Harry was out storming out into his house. Zayn rubbed him temples in frustration and then followed inside. No way was he leaving Harry alone like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to all those who dared to read this story despite the quite scary tags. I hope you find this worth your time. :)

"H, call me back when you get this...I have got something for you," Niall's voice chimed from the phone. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted in frustration. He had woken up with a glaring Zayn kicking hiss ass and the mother of all hangovers killing his head. How could he mess up so bad? He had got drunk...literally drunk off his feet. So drunk that Zayn had to take him home...had he said anything? Did Zayn know the plan He ran a hand through his long curls in frustration raking his brains to think.

"Haz," Zayn's voice called out from the kitchen right then. He couldn't call Niall now...it will just have to wait.

Right then Zayn walked back into the room, proving it was good that he decided to wait on calling Niall.

"I feel shit," Harry said.

"So you should...Why did you begin drinking again? You know it will get you nowhere...you learned that last time," Zayn said.

"I know...I lost Luke, no need to remind me," Harry said staggering to his feet. He needed a shower, really bad.

Zayn sighed. "I am making breakfast, freshen up and come eat...and then we need to talk," he said, walking out.

Harry groaned as he made his way into the bathroom...no way was this ending well.

 

 

 

"Look, Haz I know it's not easy on you, but-" Zayn began.

"Easy on me? Seriously Zayn? I lost my whole life and that's what you come up with? You know what it's not easy...it's fucking horrible. Do you know how much struggle it is to get out of that bed every morning? You just lost your best friend. I lost my partner, my best friend, my soul-mate Zayn," Harry said.

"Haz, I know. I know you are suffering. A thousand times more than me...but I am telling this for your own good," said Zayn.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked pushing away his untouched breakfast.

"Liam Payne." Said Zayn.

"What about him?," Harry asked.

"He thinks you had something to do with the death of Marques Rodriguez," Zayn said.

"Really? What gave him that idea?" Harry asked looking at Zayn square in the face.

"The fact that his body was found in the same alleyway was Louis' was," said Zayn not breaking eye contact with Harry.

"And what do you think?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I had something to do with that man's death?" Harry asked.

"I think he was no man, he was an animal...and whoever killed him just did a great service for humanity," said Zayn without losing a beat.

Harry nodded, slowly taking a sip of his orange juice.

"But Liam won't let it go..thinks no one has the right to take law into their own hands...and Liam Payne is determined to say the least. If I was the one who killed the guy, I would be very careful," said Zayn.

"Liam Payne....seems like quite a man. You reckon he will catch the killer?" Harry asked.

"Nah...it's a dead end. Whoever killed Rodreguez did some huge planning," said Zayn.

Harry smiled. "I didn't mean Rodreguez, Z."

Zayn was silent. "You know I can't discuss the case with you."

"You just revealed that I am suspect in a murder case," Harry said bemused.

"That's different, and you should be thanking me," Zayn maintained.

"Fine...thank you," said Harry. Right then Zayn's mobile chimed.

"Let me guess...you need to go," said Harry.

"Yup, I have a cranky superior breathing down my neck," said Zayn standing up.

"Well, the don't keep him waiting," Harry said.

"You..take care and be careful," said Zayn.

"Yes Dad," harry said and Zayn swatted his head.

"Show yourself out," Harry shouted behind him and Zayn shook his head.

 

 

"I am not cranky," Liam said getting into the car as soon as Zayn stopped the car in front of the coffee shop just around the corner.

"Of the entire conversation, that was the only part you heard?" Zayn asked, starting the car again.

"I heard everything, thank you very much, just thought I should clarify this bit," said Liam.

"Yeah whatever...but are you convinced now?" Zayn asked.

"Convinced about what?" Liam asked.

"That Harry had nothing to do with that murder," Zayn said.

"He never denied it," Liam said.

"He didn't confirm it either," Zayn persisted. Liam was silent.

"Look, if he had did it, which I don't think he did...he would have taken the bait. He knew I would have helped him, but he didn't fall for it...what more proof do you need," Zayn asked.

"I don't know...but I still don't trust him completely," Liam said.

"Fine, suit yourself," Zayn said.

"How do you feel?" Liam asked after a minute.

"No guilty feelings about betraying your friend by wearing a audio device while talking to him?" Liam explained when Zayn didn't respond.

"It's my job...and I knew Harry had nothing to hide. And even if he found out, he will understand why I had to do it," said Zayn.

Liam nodded. 

"You know it would be really nice if we could go back to investigating Louis' murder...after all that's the whole reason you are here," said Zayn.

"The two murders are connected," Liam argued.

"And this one is a complete dead end...what if Louis' killer is not Marques? What if he is still prowling the streets?" Zayn argued.

Liam sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We will begin from the investigation fro scratch again," he said at last. Zayn smiled.

 

 

 

 

"You said you have got something for me," Harry said into the phone.

"Yeah..I am surprised it took you so long to call me back," said Niall.

"I had to get some people off my back first," said Harry.

"Who?" Niall asked

"Liam Payne had Zayn spying on me, anyway leave that..tell me what you found," Harry said impatiently.

"I checked the mobile and found the phone from which the killer was contacted, it was a landline, that's why it took so long," said Niall.

"Did you find whom it belonged to?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You." said Niall.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Good morning Zayn,” Liam said cheerfully as he walked into the office. Zayn nodded not bothering for a bigger welcome.

“Are you grumpy all mornings or is it just me?” Liam asked.

“Let me see…you replaced me in a case I worked my arse off for months, then instead of continuing that investigation you go off investigating the murder of a serial killer, accuse my dead best friend’s former fiancé of committing the murder and then insinuates me to lie to the said person, who also happens to be one of my closest pals...you go as far as to making me wear an audio device while talking to him…nah it’s not you, I just don’t like morning’s all that much,” said Zayn without looking away from his laptop.

“I have said it to already Mr Malik, you are an investigative officer…not a grieving friend. If you can’t be impersonal about the case, I will have to remove you from it,” Said Liam.

“I am being impersonal…I did as you asked, didn’t I? Betrayed the trust of one of my closest friends. I am doing my duty…it’s not written anywhere that I have to like it,” said Zayn.

Liam sighed. “Look, I am not here for an argument,” he said.

“Then, _why_ are you here? Asked Zayn.

“Because I might have a way of catching the man who sent Rodriguez to kill Tomlinson,” said Liam.

“How?” Zayn asked.

“I was looking into the case from the beginning again and something struck me. How did we pin that Rodriguez might have been the one behind the murder?” He asked.

“He matched the profile we made, also we found a recent transfer of a big sum into his bank account,” said Zayn.

“Yup, the latter part, that struck me,” said Liam.

“But we couldn’t stick it…he claimed he got the money from a property sale and surprisingly it came through…we were able to trace it,” said Zayn.

“Do you really think he got it from a property sale?” asked Liam.

“I don’t, but there was nothing we could do about it” said Zayn with a sigh.

“For someone who is so damn set on bringing his best friend’s killer to justice you don’t seem very sharp on stuff. If there is no way, we find a way…I bet that property sale was a fraud. We need to dig deeper into it,” said Liam.

“You think I haven’t tried? Why do you think you are leading this case? Why do you think they replaced me? I tried digging and snooping and someone didn’t like it. Someone who had power. Rodriguez was just a toy…the face which would be sacrificed to save someone big. He was meant to be found,” said Zayn.

“What do you mean?” asked Liam.

“Whoever was the killer, he planned it to look like a mugging. Their planning went wrong only because Harry came home earlier than expected and saw them taking Louis away. Or else I am sure they had planned it to make it look like Louis was a random victim,” said Zayn.

“It doesn’t make sense why Rodriguez didn’t kill Harry though,” said Liam

”Whoever it was behind must have given very specific commands. They let Harry live even after he saw the killer which means that either they didn’t care about Rodriguez being found or…,” said Zayn.

“Or Harry being alive was important to them,” completed Liam.

“Why would someone want Harry alive and Louis dead? Harry is the one with the money right?” asked Liam.

Zayn rubbed his forehead, “I can’t still imagine someone wanting to kill Louis.”

“You really miss him,” said Liam.

“He was all I had, my only family,” said Zayn.

“Were you in love with him?” Liam asked.

“What...no, no, he was like my brother,” said Zayn.

“I have asked someone to go through those bank details once again, if they find anything we might yet catch his killer,” said Liam changing the topic.

“Even if they don’t find anything we will catch him,” said Zayn, “If there is no way we will find a new way.”

“Yup,” Liam agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

_“He is so damn gorgeous Z, I-I don’t know what came over me…those dimples, my Lord,” Louis continued to rant. It had been the same ever since the moment he came back from his date._

_“You are falling for him already?” asked Zayn._

_“You didn’t see him, if you were in my place you would be a goner too,” Louis replied._

_“I hope you were not this sappy around him, might scare him away…I am sure you are already planning your wedding,” Zayn said shaking his head._

_“I was my usual awesome self with him, thank you very much. And no I am not planning our wedding. I don’t think we will go anywhere to be honest,” said Louis._

_“What do you mean, you were just saying how the guy was just perfect,” said Zayn._

_“Yes, and such guys never get serious with the likes of us. He is obviously a trust fund baby destined to marry some gorgeous socialite,” said Louis._

_“He took you out on a date,” Zayn pointed out._

_“So? We had fun. But he was in the town just for the weekend. Come tomorrow he is gonna go back to his real life and Louis Tomlinson will be just a memory, though one which is really hard to forget…,” said Louis with a twinkle._

_“Oh…no, you fucked him. You totally fucked him, didn’t you? Zayn asked disbelievingly._

_“He was leaving….it was not like we would see each other ever again. It was a once in a lifetime chance. I wanted to be memorable,” said Louis._

_“I can’t believe you had sex with a random stranger,” said Zayn._

_“His name was Harry Styles, and believe me it was totally worth it. Hottest forty-five minutes of my life,” said Louis with a smirk._

_“So you are okay that you will never see him again? Asked Zayn._

_“Doesn’t matter what I want Z, he is not for me,” said Louis with a sigh and a lost look_

_“God, I swear you are the such a little drama queen, you hook up with a random man and then behave as if he was your lover from another life, and getting all melodramatic, ” grumbled Zayn pulling him close._

_“Maybe he was my lover from another life,” whispered Louis._

_“You are hopeless,” Zayn said, gathering him close. This was just like Louis. Always lost in the world of music and romance…Zayn could never understand how Louis could still believe in happily ever after’s even after his entire childhood was a black hole of pain and despair._

_“I don’t know about him, but I am sure you were my friend in my last life too,” Louis said then._

_“What?” Zayn asked._

_“I mean…can you imagine yourself without me? You would just die…Zayn. That’s why I am always around, I was sent so that you can actually survive the world…so obviously we are together in every life,” said Louis._

_“Yeah…I guess,” Zayn agreed. He really couldn’t imagine a life without his loud and funny friend in it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zouis :(


	10. Chapter 10

"So who else has access to your office phone?" Niall asked. He was presently perched on top of Harry's desk playing with a paperweight. They were supposed to be packing up. But so far Harry hadn't even bothered to start. His minnd on more important things.

"Xander," Harry replied, his back towards Niall. He always knew there was someone big behind Louis' death...but to have that doubt confirmed was something else.

"Is there any particular reason why your assistant would have wanted your fiance dead?" Niall asked. Now throwing the weight between his  hands.

"Not any that I know of," said Harry.

"Well, I am surprised that you are just sitting around, why are you not doing anything?" asked Niall.

"Why? Are you asking me why I am not carrying out my _mass murder plan_? That's what you called it when I first asked your help," said Harry.

"And yet, I helped you...because I felt..cut that, I knew that there are bigger forces behind the murder," said Niall.

"And how exactly did you know that Ni? You never told me that part...now that I think of it," said Harry.

"Haz..what are you saying," Niall asked.

"All I know is that I wanted revenge, I wanted them to hurt..like they hurt... _him..._ but who the hell are they and why the fuck did they want to hurt him?" Harry shouted jumping out of his chair. He was still facing away from Niall, but he still felt the anger which filled Harry.

"I know Haz, and we will find whoever did this," said Niall.

"First Rodriquez, now Xander, how many more people would I have to go through before I catch them," Harry said, at last turning towards Niall.

Before Niall could say anything, a sharp tap came on the door.

"Come in," Harry said and Niall was surprised by how fast Harry's face had become a neutral mask. Not the angry, emotional Harry of a moment ago, and certainly not the happy and jolly Harry of the old days, it was like a looking at a stranger. 

"Mr Styles, I just had to get you signature on these papers," said the newcomer.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"That's your resignation letter, and that is the letter to the Board of Directors which you asked me to print out," said the man.

"Okay, I will sign it after I got though it...you can go now," Harry said.

Niall waited until the door closed before speaking, "so you are really resigning? Is your Dad really letting you carry it through?"

"He is adamant about me going away, and that's not happening," Harry said signing the papers.

"It's actually a good idea. A little time away could be good for you. In fact Nick is in France now, you could always join him there," Harry glared at him and Niall hurried on , "Obviously, I mean after you are done with your current project."

Harry was quiet for some time and Niall continued fiddling with the paperweight. "I haven't talked to Nick in a while," Harry said at last.

"Why? He is your best friend," Niall asked.

"I know...and he was there for me for so long. I felt like I was bringing him down too..that's why I made him to go to France. He needed the space from me...or else, I would still be holding him as a crutch," said Harry.

"That's what friends are for. Why don't you admit that the reason you haven't talked to Nick is that your little project, you knew he would never approve and definitely not let you carry it through. You played the good boy, started coming to the office properly, stopped all that drinking and basically convinced everyone you are alright. And then convinced Nick to go to France for his cousin's wedding, what are you going to tell him when he returns?" asked Niall.

"Nothing. And you will tell him nothing either. I don't want Nick to know about any of this. As far as he is concerned, I am just taking a break...I can't let him see me like this again, he has done more than enough...I can't let him suffer more because of me," said Harry.

"You know he loves you right? Me, Zayn, Nick..all of us love you. And I don't think Nick would like you describing it as his 'suffering'" said Niall.

Harry was silent. After a moment Niall gave it up, knowing it was useless.

"So where is Xander?" Niall asked turning the topic.

Harry looked up at that. And then a small smile appeared on his lips.But it didn't reach his eyes. And it was not a happy smile either...sadistic, that was the only word for it.

"Somewhere nobody else can find him," Harry said at last.

"Is he dead?" Niall asked, his eyes wide.

"Not yet," Harry replied, "But very soon though."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is longer than usual...I guess I owed it you guys for reading this thing even after the terrible terrible tags. I love you all...and thanks a million for reading this <3

"We have a breakthrough," Liam announced barging into Zayn's office.

Zayn sighed and turned towards Liam, his phone in his ear. "I will talk to you later," he said before cutting the call.

"Good morning...and do you always barge into other people's office's without any warning?" Zayn asked.

"We just might have found a lead for the case...but if your phone call is more important, please go ahead," Liam replied.

"What lead?" Zayn asked.

"Well, the anonymous account which had deposited money in Rodriguez' account had made another transfer two weeks before that," said Liam.

"And we traced that account?" Zayn asked hopefully.

"You bet we did," Liam said.

"Whose account is it?"

"Well, I believe you might actually know him,Xander Ritz, is the name," Liam said tossing the folder he was holding into the table.

Zayn grabbed it with disbelief, and shook his head, "This couldn't be...," he began.

"It is...it is the same Xander who is the personal assistant of you dead best friend's former fiance," Liam said with a small trace of smugness in his voice. 

"I told you that I didn't trust Styles...I knew something was fishy around him, and see now we find his assistant is in the thick of things...and I am sure once we find Mr Ritz, I can persuade him to chirp it all out like a bird, Harry Styles is going down," Liam said.

"Stop it, Liam!" Zayn said.

"What? You are still on his side?" Liam asked incredulously.

"I am on the side of justice...and Xander being involved does not prove that Harry did anything wrong, and forgive me if I don't turn against a close friend on the basis of... _what_ exactly? A bank statement? If you are really convinced that Harry is not innocent, give me solid proof...find Xander and get him to confess and maybe then I will believe you," said Zayn.

Liam gave him a hard look and then replied, "Xander's whereabouts are being tracked as we speak. You will get your confession soon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry watched as Niall's car sped off away from his drive and let out a sigh. After packing up his office Niall had insisted that he come home with Harry to cheer him up a bit. It had taken him a long time to get rid of his friend. He meant well...but these days, Harry found even the best company barely tolerable. Especially since he had other pressing matter's to take care off.

Harry walked into his house locking the door's behind him and double checking it. One can never be too sure of anything. His house remained the same as usual...everything exactly like it used to be...if not for the small exception of an additional human being. 

He slowly made his way into what Louis used to call as Harry's cave. It was his home office which he rarely used. At first glance, it was like any other office room, a big table, shelves full of books most of them untouched, a sofa. But in the corner was another door. That room Harry had loved. Or used to before everything changed.

Now he slowly made his way into the room...ignoring his collection of cameras, the roll of films and the hundreds of pictures adorning the walls. His eyes were on only one thing. The unconscious man bound to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Wake up," he said, roughly pulling the man's face forward. Xander slowly opened his eyes and Harry watched as panic filled them at the sight of the man holding him prisoner.

"Harry....I-I," he began.

"Don't," Harry silenced him. 

"You don't speak, not unless to give me an answer...," said Harry.

"I-I already told you...I don't know, I swear I don't know anything...I didn't kill Loui-." He was silenced as the sound of a sharp slap rang through the room.

"You don't take his name...don't you dare utter his name using that filthy tongue of yours," Harry said, pure hatred in his eyes. He walked behind the chair and pulled Xander by his hair causing him to scream out in pain.

"I have known you for three years...I have been a good boss, if I say so myself, and yet you betrayed me. You helped murder  _him._ You...who were one of the few who knew how much he meant to me and how much we had struggled to reach where we were, and yet....and yet, you...,"Harry stopped and once again lurched the man's hair backwards.

"I didn't do it...Harry, I swear...," Xander tried again.

"So you don't know Marquez Rodriguez?" Harry asked.

"Who? I-I don't," Xander replied.

"Well, then I will tell you...Mr Rodriguez was a hired killer," said Harry.

"W-was?"

"Oh...yes, you noticed the past tense, didn't you? You see, he is dead now. I killed him, you see. In the very alley where he killed _my...,_ " Harry let off not completing his words.

He took a deep breath and let go of Xander's hair and once again walked back to face him.

"Do you know who hired Rodriguez though?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't," he replied, but Xander's face betrayed him, his eyes showed shame and shame meant guilt.

"The call was made from my office phone," Harry said, his voice deadly quiet. "Only two people knew how to access that apart from me, one is dead, and the other is you," Harry continued.

"You were in some serious trouble weren't you, with the drug cartel? Whatever did you do to piss them off? And how come they suddenly backed off without a trace, just around the time I lost everything," Harry said marking pure terror on Xander's face. But he continued, "And even more surprising, you got a sudden deposit into your account around the same time, that too from a mysterious account, should I continue?" Harry asked.

"Look, I-I am sorry...I had no other choice. It was that or get murdered, I did what I had to...I am sorry Harry, you know I had no...,"he stopped another slap hit him on the cheek.

"What did I say about speaking? You only give answers...I want exactly one. Give it to me fast and this will be quick, or we can drag it out...I have all the time in the world. No home, no job, no one to love...I have no other obligation but to hurt you. I have been researching on some torture techniques in my spare time. Will you tell me who paid you or should I start?" Harry asked.

When Xander didn't reply, Harry made his way to the main room. "I will get the things...it's going to be a long night," he said.

'N-no...don't, I-I will tell you...I will tell you who paid me, just don't kill me....please, I swear I will tell you everything," Xander said.

"Go ahead," Harry said, his back towards the miserable man. 

"It was Mr Styles," said Xander, his voice barely a whisper. Harry turned around so fast as if he had been whipped.

"What...," he asked storming back towards the bound man.

"It was you father, Harry. H-he arranged the whole thing. H-he blackmailed me...He had found out I had got into some trouble with the cartel...and he said, if I didn't do as he said...he will get them on me. I had no other choice," said Xander.

"You fucking liar," Harry shouted striking Xander again in rage.

"I am not lying...I swear. I have proof...emails. I have it all saved. Check them. I am not lying...," Xander continued to plead but Harry was not listening he was already out of the room his hands on his phone furiously dialing Niall.

 

 

 

 

"So, you are telling me that Xander Ritz has been missing since yesterday," asked Liam to the subbordinate in front of him.

"Yes sir, nobody has seen him since he left his office at five," the man replied.

Liam looked towards Zayn in frustration once the other man was dismissed.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"Harry Styles...he got him before we did," said Liam.

"You weird obsession with Harry is very disturbing," Zayn said. Liam glared at him.

"No one else other than us knew about the bank statement. So how did Harry find out?" Liam asked Zayn with a haughty look on his face.

"Really? You are accusing me again? I was with you the whole time from the moment you barged into my office...right here, and anyway the guy has been missing since yesterday. I thought we were over this. I don't think Harry would do it, and you disagree. Okay...as I said get me proof and I will be there right next to you when we lock him up," said Zayn.

Liam sighed, "Fine. But since Mr Ritz is Harry's personal assistant...he is already involved. So we will have to question him. And since we already had issues with him in the case of Rodriguez, I am going to get a warrant to search his home and office..and since you are on this case, you will be accompanying me."

"You are going to raid his house? On what grounds will u get the warrant?" Zayn asked.

"On the grounds that he is unstable and may have abducted his assistant to erase all evidence of his murder of Tomlinson," said Liam.

"Best of luck convincing a judge with that tale," said Zayn.

"I don't need luck, I already contacted Judge Warren, he hates the Styles family as a whole," said Liam watching pleasantly as Zayn's faced morphed into fury.

"That's not fair," Zayn said.

"Life is not fair, Zayn. Come on, now...we have a house to raid. And no cell phones," Liam said opening the door and looking expectantly.

"Fine, I hope you prove it's him this time though....if you fail I am going to get you reported," said Zayn walking out, leaving his phone on the desk.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ramadan (Ramzan in my part of the world) to all my muslim readers.

"We are going ahead to Mr Styles' house downtown, at the same time Jones and Samuel will be going to his office, and an additional team will be join us to do the actual search," Liam said to Zayn.

Zayn just nodded, his irritation evident on his face as he drove them to Harry's. 

"Look, I am just doing my job!" Liam said.

"You don't have to give me any explanation, I am not your boss Liam," said Zayn turning the car into Harry's street.

"I don't...but Harry is your friend, and I know this is not easy for you. Zayn we are doing the right thing now...we are getting justice for Louis," said Liam.

"Really Liam? I don't get any of your so called hunches. In my eyes Harry is a victim as much as Louis. He had nothing to do with Louis' death," Zayn said bringing the car to a halt outside Harry's compound.

"Well, lets hope that Mr Xander Ritz says the same when we find him," said Liam getting out of the car.

Zayn gave him one last pointed look and before accompanying him to the front door.

Liam pressed the calling bell. No answer. He pressed again. 

"Call Jones and see if he is in his office," Zayn said.

"Fine, in the meantime, you go check if any there are any other doors or windows open," said Liam pulling out his phone.

Jones picked the call on the second ring, "I was about to ring you," he said.

"Why, what happened?' Liam asked.

"Mr Styles resigned his job, he packed up his office and left earlier today," said Jones.

"Fuck, his door is locked and no one's answering...he fucking ran," Liam said and hit the wall in anger.

 

 

 

"Hey, what did you say? _Harry is a victim_...yeah the _victim_ ran. Jones just confirmed my suspicions. Harry Styles resigned from his job. He knew we were getting close...so he ran," Liam shouted at a Zayn who just walked back in.

"Umm....I don't think so," Zayn said.

"What...you still don't believe it? What more proof do you need?" Liam asked incredulously.

"Liam...Harry was in the backyard, gardening. He didn't hear the doorbell. I just went back in through the backdoor t open the front one for us," said Zayn.

And right on cue, the door clicked open and revealed Harry in a pair of overalls.

"Sorry, I really didn't hear the bell and I wasn't expecting any visitors...," Harry trailed off t the animosity on Liam's face.

 

"Mr Styles...we have a warrant to search your house," Liam said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Move aside...Mr Styles, our team will be hear soon and we will begin our search. Stay out of our way," said Liam.

"Zayn, what's going on?" Harry asked looking at the paper Liam was holding.

"I am sorry Harry, but you will have to cooperate," said Zayn.

Harry glowered at them both. "We can do this both ways, Styles" Liam said.

And right then, another car halted in front of the house and three officers filed out.

"Hazz, move aside," Zayn said. Harry glowered at Liam for a minute before stepping to the side.

 

 

 

 

For the next two hours, Harry watched impassively as his house was searched top to bottom. But when they began to move into his bedroom, he lost it.

"Not that room," Harry shouted pushing the men aside.

"Mr Styles, we have to search this room, please move aside," said one of them.

"No fucking way...I am not letting any one of you in there," he growled.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, walking up to them, closely followed by Zayn.

"Sir, he is not letting us search this room," the man whom Harry had pushed away replied.

"Styles, move out of their way, now," Liam said.

"No...I have let you wreck havoc in every other room...but not there," said Harry ferociously.

"Oh yeah? What is so precious in that room? Anything you have hidden away? Documents, black money...huh?" Liam taunted.

"Liam," Zayn interrupted.

"Malik, if you defend him again, I will arrest you right along with him...there is definitely something in that room or he won't be this protective of it..I am sure he-" Liam said.

"It's Louis' room," Zayn said right then and Liam stopped short.

"It was Louis' and Harry's room and you should be able to understand why he wouldn't want strangers rummaging in there...show a little compassion," said Zayn.

Liam sighed. "We have to search the whole house...and that includes this room Zayn. No matter what sentimental value is attached to it," he said.

"I just asked you to be compassionate, not to forgo your duty," Zayn said and then turned to Harry.

"Hazz, I will search this room myself and I swear I will be careful...Please cooperate with us here, don't give them more fuel."

Harry stared at Zayn for a minute and then gave a curt nod and then opened the door for Zayn.

"Wait," Liam said as Zayn started to go inside.

"You are his friend, and no matter how much I trust you, I can't let you go in there alone...so I am coming too," Liam said.

Harry began protesting but Liam continued, "I will also be careful, I promise."

Harry glared at Liam, "One day you will lose a loved one, and that day you will realize what I am feeling now," he said and walked away,

 

 

 

 

 

"Did you find anything?" Zayn asked as Liam walked out of the closet.

"Nope," Liam replied and sat down on the bed dejectedly, while Zayn checked the draws.

"What happened?" Zayn asked, seeing the dejected look on Liam's face.

"I was so sure that Harry had something to do with all this...but there seems to be nothing. In fact Jones called me now and said that Harry has an alibi for the time Xander went missing," said Liam.

"I would like to say I told you so...but I will refrain," said Zayn closing the last of the draws.

"Look around this room, Liam...in fact look around the entire house, Louis still lives inside it...at least for Harry. It was their home...and Hazz has still not been able to part with a single article which belonged to Lou. Can't you see how much thy loved each other?  He is angry and uncooperative, I get it. But it's been almost a year...how do you expect him to still have faith in the police?" Zayn asked.

"That does not give him licence to take law into his hands," said Liam.

"And he hasn't...he has done absolutely no wrong," said Zayn.

Liam sighed and scratched his jaw in frustration, "Fine...maybe I was wrong, let's get out of here now, we are back to square one."

 

 

 

 

"Hazz," Zayn called out as he and Liam walked into Harry's office room.

"Found anything," Harry asked getting up from the chair he was perched on.

'Nope, thank you for your cooperation, and sorry for the discomfort" said Zayn extending his hand.

"Wait," Liam said right then causing the other two men to turn towards what Liam was looking at.

"What's that door?" Liam asked.

"That's my work room, your guys already checked it," said Harry.

"What work?" Liam asked, his brows furrowed.

"I like photography...that's the room where I keep my cameras and equipment...all that stuff," said Harry.

"I wan to see it," Liam said opening the door, before Harry could stop him.

Zayn sighed and followed ignoring Harry's murderous expression.

"That's a lot of cameras" Liam said once Harry walked in.

"I told you...it's a hobby," said Harry.

"A very serious one at that...he used to take a million pictures. Except his own," said Zayn looking fondly at some of the works adorning the walls.

"Is that Tomlinson?" Liam asked Zayn, pointing at the picture of a singing man.

"Yes," it wasn't Zayn who replied. "It was taken the first time I met him," Said Harry.

"At the concert?" Zayn asked. 

"Yeah...it's not very clear...I just clicked it on my phone. He was singing that-," 

"Look After You by The Freys," Zayn completed.

"Yeah...," Harry said and for a moment Liam saw the cold mask slip to show genuine pain.

"Mr Styles, one last question before we leave," Liam said.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We just got information that you resigned from your father's company. Why?" Liam asked.

"My D-Dad wanted me to leave London and go to New York, I refused. He said it was an order since he was my Boss, so I resigned," said Harry.

"Why did he want to leave? You are his only child right?" Liam asked.

"H-he wanted me to start afresh and forget everything, he _hated_ me for being like this," Harry said with sudden bitterness in his voice.

"I think we will leave now," Liam said to Zayn and Harry coughed getting his bearings back.

"Yeah...Hazz, I really am sorry for this," said Zayn giving Harry a hug.

 

 

 

"So there is bad blood between father and son?" Liam asked once they were back on the road.

"Harry loved his Father a lot," Zynn replied.

"Well he certainly doesn't show it," Liam said dryly.

"Well Des Styles didn't exactly deal well with his only son's homosexuality. He certainly didn't deal well with his relationship with an orphan kid like Louis...so I would say that Des dug his own grave...He made Harry choose between him and Louis," said Zayn.

"And Harry chose Louis," Liam concluded.

"Nope...Louis didn't let Harry choose. He refused to be a part of Harry's life by making Harry sacrifice his Dad. It broke his heart though," said Zayn.

"But then...how did they- I mean- they were engaged when Louis died right? How did that happen?" Liam asked.

"Well...Des came around after a while...he still wan't thrilled about it, but he loved Harry enough to not stand in the way of his happiness. But things were never same between him and Harry," said Zayn.

"So Tomlinson was a singer?" Liam broke the silence after some time.

"Yup...Louis and I used to have our own two man band," said Zayn.

"What? You sing?" Liam asked in shock.

"It was long back...college days, we did gigs at small pubs and bars for cash, and then our orphanage needed money so we organized an event to raise some cash, Harry was in town that day...he heard Louis sing and fell in love right then and there," said Zayn.

"Hmm...their whole story sounds very Cinderella-ish," said Liam.

Zayn looked at Liam, "It was...but this fairy tale didn't have a happy ending, you know that as well as I do," said Zayn halting the car in front of the headquarters.

"Now get out fast,"said Zayn.

"What? You are not coming in?" Liam asked.

"It's Friday night and as much fun as we were having, I have much more interesting and entertaining stuff to do," said Zayn.

"Really? Got a date or something?" Liam asked looking disgruntled.

"Yeah...something like that, none of your business. Get out now or I will be late," said Zayn.

"I am technically your Boss," Liam grumbled. 

"So? I have to take you with me to the club?" Zayn asked.

"Fine...fine, calm your tits. I am leaving..., I hope you have fun while the rest of us slave ourselves trying to solve the case," Liam grumbled, getting out of the car.

" _Trying_ being the operative word...at this point I don't think one night will make any difference. And for your information...I have been slaving away on this case longer than you have, so don't try to guilt trip me, and maybe you should try it sometime," said Zayn.

"Try what?" Liam asked.

"Having fun...," said Zayn.

"I-I have fun," Liam protested.

"Fun? You don't know the meaning of the word. Mate, I have seen your records and I have seen you work, you life is that office, just take a break and live a little," Zayn said starting the car again.

"Y-you don't kno- it's not-," Liam started.

"Yeah, yeah...none of my damn business," Zayn said and sped off leaving behind a very cross Liam.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that was a bit too long. Sorry if it was horrible...


	13. Chapter 13

_It was you father, Harry. H-he arranged the whole thing. H-he blackmailed me...He had found out I had got into some trouble with the cartel...and he said, if I didn't do as he said...he will get them on me. I had no other choice...._

Harry banged the hood of his car in frustration as the words continued to assault him. It had to be a lie...there was no other option. His father couldn't be so fucking cruel, right? No..Des had his faults but he was not a murderer. 

 _He was no murderer...that's why he hired someone to do the dirty work._ A part of him whispered, the part of him which hated his father for the way he had reacted to knowing Harry was gay. 

 _He had tried his best to get you to marry Kendall...he even blackmailed Louis, so why would he hesitate to-_ No, Harry was not going to trust a man who had  sold him out over his father. Niall was checking the mails...Xander had to be bluffing. That was the only explanation. 

Harry slowly took deep breaths, slowly getting back his mind in control. He had other matters at hand right now...and he needed to have a clear head for that. Now was not the time to lose his mind over the lies of Xander Ritz.

He looked around at his familiar surroundings. It was too far from the city and too isolated for anyone to bother. As the wind heavy wind around him Harry pushed himself on top of his car. And before he knew it his eyes were closed slowly falling into a slumber his head resting on the windshield. 

He jerked awake an hour later at the sound of a car. 

"I thought you were never gonna turn up," Harry grumbled as the driver got out.

"Well...I would have been here faster, if I didn't have some dirty laundry to take care of," said the guy with his familiar Bradford accent.

"And is it taken care of?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" the guy asked.

''Zayn, give me a straight answer? What did you do with Xander's body?" Harry asked, losing patience.

"The body is no longer Xander's Hazz, it belongs to Robert Evans, an American tourist who died due to sudden heart attack. He left behind a loving wife, who is beside herself in grief and I was late as I was at his cremation. Poor guy is just a pile of ashes now," said Zayn.

"Good work," said Harry.

"Well, Niall deserves most of the credit. He is the one who got all the documents...the man is a genius. The grieving wife...a stroke of brilliance. Nobody who pokes around Ritz will ever connect him to Robert Evans. And the widow is leaves tonight to get back to her family," said Zayn with a smile.

Harry nodded his head.

"You do realize that today was a close call, right?" asked Zayn, sobering up after a second.

"I do...putting Xander in your car trunk was a risk, but there was no other way," said Harry.

"I don't know if I should congratulate or strangle you for that brilliant idea, what if Liam had found out? You would be in jail now," said Zayn.

"Well excuse me if I didn't have any other choice...and you weren't answering my calls, and I didn't have any way to let you know my plan," said Harry.

"Liam had me on watch...I was specifically asked to leave my phone behind. But poor man didn't think of the lengths you or I am willing to go for this," said Zayn.

That brought a tentative smile to Harry's face, though it didn't reach his face. "Well, he isn't the only one who can use audio devices hidden in pens."

"He would be shocked to know that he was the one who gave me the idea," said Zayn.

"He is getting under my skin though...damn Nick for getting him on this case," cursed Harry.

"Wait, it was Nick who pulled the strings to replace me with him?" Zayn asked incredulously.

Harry sighed. He shouldn't have said that. This will not end well and he knew it. 

"Nick was just trying to help...," Harry said.

"And you agreed to him? What, you didn't think I could find Louis' killer?" Zayn asked.

"I didn't think anything, I was too fucked up to think, Zayn. And then after I sobered up, all I had wanted was revenge. And you know that's all that you wanted too. And that's why I cam to you...because I trusted you and I knew that you would help me...because if anyone had ever loved L- _him_ as much as I did it was you. And that's why Nick is in France, oblivious about all this and you are here with me...isn't that enough?" asked Harry.

"I just hate that guy's guts," said Zayn with a grumble.

"Whose? Payne's?" Harry asked.

"No...Nick's, I don't even know why you are friends," said Zayn.

"Nick is not the issue right now Z," said Harry.

Zayn sighed, "I know...Liam is driving you crazy. I have been trying to hold him back. But the more I try to dissuade him, the more he turns against you," said Zayn.

"Well, try harder. I am sick of him trying to frame me. How can he be so fucking daft...does he really think I killed _Lou..._ ," asked Harry.

"He is not daft...he is very very intelligent to be honest, and he is so committed to this. When I first got replaced, I had thought it was because someone wanted to steer the case away, and I judged Liam based on that...but now, now I think he is really trying his best. Who knows...he might have even caught the killer if weren't in the way," said Zayn.

"And he would have escaped just as fast throwing money at the judges, our way is much more simpler...or has Liam Payne brainwashed your mind to believe once more than justice always prevails," asked Harry bitterly.

"I just killed a man with my own hands and watched his body burn in front of my eyes, and you are asking me this question," said Zayn.

"I was just checking...you seem to be all praises for Payne, wanted to see if your little crush was making your judgement clouded," said Harry.

"Harry, stop being so mean," Zayn said.

"What? I am mean? I am just saying what I see and hear. Did you hear yourself a minute ago? _He is very very intelligent..._ " Harry mocked.

"Liam is not the villian here Haz," Zayn said.

"He is not the hero, either. So don't create any stupid fantasies in your head. He will have you in jail the moment he knows your role in all this, happy endings don't happen..you should know that by now," said Harry.

"I don't know what you are talking about...I don't have a crush on Liam. And no, I am not planning a fairy tale with him...that was supposed to be you and Lou and I saw how that ended," said Zayn.

Harry was silent so Zayn continued.

Whatever I have done these past months have all been for one cause. Nothing and no one...not even Liam fucking Payne can get in the way of that. Xander is dead. The message you slipped into my hand earlier said that Niall was checking his details...soon we will know the face of the real killer...and this time I will personally make sure that Liam Payne is nowhere around to mess with our plans, happy!" 

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Harry.

"Leave that to me. You just worry about how and when the next kill happens," said Zayn as he began walking back to his car.

"Also no more phone calls and messages Hazz, use any other phone number if you want to reach me," said Zayn as he got into the car.

Harry ran a hand in his hair in frustration. He hoped for both his and Zayn's sake that...Liam Payne did not become a bigger pain in their arses.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is all going downhill. The story as well as my writing...what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning," Zayn said, seeing Liam in front of the conference room with a huge cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Liam replied.

"You look grumpy," Zayn said, taking in the stress lines on Liam's face.

"Well, we have a meeting in ten minutes where I am supposed to report the progress we have made in the case, I have a subordinate who hates my guts and is going to report me for influencing a judge's decision and I have lost what might have been my only lead in this case, but no I am not 'grumpy'," said Liam.

"And I thought I was the sassy one," said Zayn, opening the door for the two of them. Liam just sighed and walked inside.

"If this makes any better, I don't hate your guts, I think you are a brilliant officer," Zayn said watching Liam's gobsmacked expression.

"You are you taking a piss out of me? I know you hate me Zayn, no need to lie," said Liam.

"I am not lying, I never hated you...Do you frustrate me? Yes, but I would like to think of it as differences in opinion...each of us have our own ways, yours and mine always seem to be colliding, that's it," said Zayn.

"Wow," Liam said realizing the seriousness in Zayn's tone.

"And no, I will not be reporting the judege influencing thing...the raid was a failure, so you will be grilled for it more than enough, I don't see the need to add to it," said Zayn.

"Why are you being nice? This is your chance to get me off the case," Liam hissed as they took their respective chairs.

"Exactly, I don't want you off thee case, Payne. Who knows they will bring in next...at least I know you would try your best to catch the killer...I know you are not corrupt, I would rather not risk working with someone on the killer's payroll," said Zayn.

"How do you know I am not on the killer's payroll?" asked Liam.

"I am good at reading people, and even if I was not, you are not as much a mystery as you would like other's to think, Payne," Zayn replied with a smirk.

Liam was about to enquire ask Zayn to elaborate but was interrupted as his superiors walked in, cutting off all other thoughts.

 

 

 

_"Lou...please listen to me," Harry begged as he watched Louis packing his stuff up._

_"No, Hazz...you listen to me. I-I can't do this anymore, I love you...but this is not going to work. Your father hates this...hates us and you love your father...it's not fair to ask you to choose. So I am making the choice for you," said Louis zipping his bag._

_"But, I don't want to let you go," Harry said tugging at Louis' hand._

_"Well, can you let your father go?" Louis asked but continued seeing the brief flash of pain on Harry's face, "you can't. And I don't blame you for it...not anymore. I never had a father...and it sucked. But you have one. You have a father who loves you a damn lot and I won't be the reason you lost him. If you choose me over him, eventually it will make you hate me and I can't live seeing that...so it's better we end this now."_

_"Lou...Whatever I thought and believed of him were just lies, he refused to accept my sexuality...so he made the choice to walk out of my life," said Harry._

_"Your father loves you a lot...and yeah he is not thrilled you are gay but he was right about everything he said about me. I am an orphan, barely making my ends meet, and you are...you. I have nothing to offer in our relationship. I-I don't think Des would have had such a big issue if you were with someone better off..." Louis trailed off._

_"Don't do this to us Louis," Harry begged as Louis dragged his suitcase and walked into the porch._

_"Have a nice life, Harry," Louis replied and got into the waiting cab, while Harry stood there helpless for once._

 

Harry's eyes were glued to his laptop, willing the words before him to be just lies. But it was useless. Before him was Xander's mails with his Father. The ones which ended every single light in his life. His father was the murderer. Harry cradled his head between his hands...letting it sink in. 

_His Father was a killer._

Harry threw the laptop at the wall in anger. Before he knew it, he was throwing anything he could get his hands on. 

_His Father killed Louis._

All his cameras were on the floor now, shattered into a thousand pieces. His eyes were now on the pictures on the wall...a one of him and his father at his graduation caught his eye. And moments later it lay on the floor shattered to pieces, soon accompanied by the others Harry ripped out.

_His Father destroyed his life._

And then a picture of Louis caught his eye. The one Liam had pointed out...Louis crooning into a mike...smiling at his audience. He picked that picture gently, running a hand through Louis' face. His Father killed  _him._ A growl of rage erupted from Harry's throat.

_His Father was going to die._

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank all my readers for being so good to me...I just hit 100 kudos for my first ever fic in this fandom. It was not a popular ship and I had never though it will be welcomed so well...so a massive thank you for that.
> 
> Also thanks to all the readers of Moments who have been bearing with me and keep being supportive..believe I see every comment and kudos and all of them mean a lot to me. Thank you so much guys <3

"That went better than we expected," Zayn said once the meeting had concluded and they were out of the hall.

"Are you kidding me...that went really well. I-I...thank you for backing me up," said Liam.

"I told you I would...nothing to thank about, I need you on this case," said Zayn.

Liam stopped and turned towards Zayn, "We will find the killer, Zayn. I promise you, we will," he said.

Zayn stared at him for a moment before giving a nod.

"I have called a meeting with the other officers...we are going through everything once again..top to bottom, there must be something we have overlooked," said Liam.

"Uhmmm," Zayn replied, his eyes trained on his mobile screen. Message from Harry.

_Need you to keep Payne away tonight._

_Why?_ Zayn texted back.

 _Will explain later...don't call. Will speak when we meet._ Zayn frowned at the reply. He didn't like being in the dark...but he knew it was not safe to talk like this. 

"Is everything okay?" Liam's voice caused Zayn to jerk out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You were frowning at something on the phone, all fine?" Liam asked.

"Umm...yeah, nothing important," Zayn replied.

Liam gave a skeptical look but didn't prod, instead resumed walking. 

 

 

 

"So if Styles wasn't the one who paid Xander off who was it?" Officer Jones implored.

"Someone who has money, power and influence," Liam said.

"The question of why, still remains," Zayn said, "We still don't have any possible motive for the murder. Louis had no enemies."

"Are you sure? What about his past? Before Harry...we have under records that he is an orphan, who was put into the orphanage at the age of fourteen, but what about before?" Liam asked.

"What about before?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah...the record doesn't say anything else. Styles' was recorded saying that Louis' father had left a year after he was born and that his mother had died from drug abuse. You must know much more seeing you were his friend in the orphanage, so give me some details," said Liam.

Zayn remained silent for a minute, "H-he never had any parents, his Mom was always far off and he had no memory of his Dad. By the time he was ten, he was taking care of his Mom, and then one day he came home from school and he saw her on the floor...," Zayn trailed off.

Liam sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Has anyone tried to find his Father?" 

"We did...he died seven years ago," replied Jones.

"Louis had tried to find him once he was out of the orphanage, but that arsehole didn't even acknowledge him as a son. It hurt Louis, more than he would have ever admitted...one reason he was adamant about not coming between Harry and his Father," said Zayn bitterly.

"Wait...," Liam said suddenly.

"What?" Jones asked.

"Harry's father didn't like Louis," said Liam.

"No...That's ridiculous Liam, and I told you they mended the fences, he personally came and talked to Louis. In fact Louis was quite fond of him at the end. He was the one trying to bridge the gap between Father and Son," said Zayn.

"And Louis died less than three months after the supposed reconciliation," said Liam.

"Des wouldn't do that...whatever he might be, the man loved Harry. And he was not a heartless...he wouldn't kill anyone," said Zayn.

"You underestimate the power some things have in altering people Zayn, this won't be the first time a parent tried to 'save' his child from homosexuality, they believe they are helping the kid, but in their old mindset they don't see the damage they do," said Liam.

"You are once again spinning tales without any evidence Liam," said Zayn.

"I know...but admit that it is a possibility," said Liam.  Zayn gave him a hard stare which Liam returned equally.

"I will try to see if any connection emerges between Mr Ritz and and Des Styles," said Jones.

"Good...call me immediately if you make any progress at all," said Liam, as Jones rose to leave.

"You just can't leave the Styles' alone, can you?" Zayn asked once the door shut behind Jones.

"Zayn...," Liam started exasperatedly.

"I know...I guess this is worth checking, I am just in a bit of shock,he is Harry's Dad," Zayn rushed to complete.

"Nobody becomes a good guy just because he is a Father, you of all people should know that," said Liam.

Zayn nodded, and then said, "Just don't let Harry know of this...I don't want him to know we are looking into Des. He won't take it well ad it will only make things difficult and probably unnecessary seeing we ave no evidence at all," said Zayn.

"I was about to ask the same to you...I also think Harry shouldn't know of this until we have something connecting Des to the murder," said Liam rising from his chair.

"You should go home, it's been a long day," Liam said stretching.

"You spring this bomb on me and expect me to go home and rest? I will go crazy...," said Zayn.

"So then what are you going to do?" Liam asked.

"Go out...maybe some club," said Zayn.

"Really? It's a week day," said Liam.

"And what does that have to do with going to a club?" Zayn asked.

"Nothing...just be here on time tomorrow...preferably without a hangover," said Liam.

"Liam, you really need to let loose a bit," said Zayn.

"What?" 

"Stop being such a hardass...you get one life, live it now or you will regret later," you know what, come with me to the club," said Zayn.

"What? No, no...I have some other stuff-," Liam said, a bit shocked at the invitation.

"What stuff? You have been working non-stop all day, and these works will be right here tomorrow for you, so just come on now," said Zayn.

"Why are you inviting me with you?" Liam asked.

"Maybe because I don't want you to rot away here? Maybe I am bored? Maybe I don't want to be sit alone at a strange pub on couple's night," Zayn listed off.

"Fine.I will come. But no alcohol," said Liam.

Zayn was looking at Liam as if he had grown another head. Liam didn't back down.

"Urrh, no alcohol, fine, and I am already regretting this," Zayn muttered getting up.

"And we are taking my car," Liam added.

"Yeah, yeah," said Zayn, knowing it was pointless to argue and he had already won the big fight anyway, not that Liam had protested much.

But still as they got into Liam's car Zayn muttered, "Control freak."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my tumblr url changed, I am no longer blazing brown. My new url is ziamandhalo...feel free to disturb me any time :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this is coming a bit later than usual. Sorry, this one just took a lot more effort, but I liked the end product...hope you guys do too.
> 
> All kinds of criticisms are very welcome. I know this has not been an easy read, sorry I don't have a beta for this. But frankly writing this even once itself is too draining. But maybe once the story is complete I will get a friend to mass edit. (She refuses to touch it, unless I complete it).  
> Each of your comments and kudos and bookmarks really make me happy...and thank you for all the love. And I really hope no one hates me for choosing such a plot.  
> And I am ranting...ignore me. Go ahead, I wont keep you any longer!

Tonight. Tonight he was going to kill. Yes...he had killed before. But somehow this felt different.

Even as he felt the tension crawl under his skin, he could appreciate the game God seemed to be playing with him. It was a game...the difficulty level rising as he progressed. He had progressed from killing a stranger to an employee and soon very soon his Father. But unlike a game, he couldn't afford to lose, not here. No matter how much his hand shook, tonight he had to pull the trigger. 

Tonight he was not going to meet a killer, not his father. He had to hold on to that.

 _Louis, Louis, Louis..._ he let the name he had forbidden his mind to utter become a chant. Let the hurt and pain the single name created to wreck havoc in him. He needed that tonight...the pain, the anger, the betrayal, he needed all of that to survive tonight. 

Before he knew Harry was on the floor, his back against a wall, hands clenched into fists, eyes tightly shut, forcing his mind to remember. Remember Louis, remember all that he lost, remember what had been taken away from him....

 

_Harry sighed, a feeling of contentment seeping into his bones as he felt Louis’ hands running through his curls. It’s been a month since this amazing man had stumbled into his life and Harry still found it difficult to believe that Louis was here with him, in his bed._

_“What are you thinking?” Louis asked then, his voice still raspy from their earlier *ahem* activities. Harry smiled at that thought, strangely pleased._

_“Just thinking stuff,” Harry shrugged._

_“Harold…that’s what I asked, what are you thinking so deeply about? I thought I had tired you out,” Louis said climbing atop Harry._

_“I will never tire out on you,” Harry said cheekily, taking hold of Louis’ hips._

_“Uhmm, really, you say that now…,” Louis said lying his head on Harry’s chest, but the teasing note in his voice from earlier was lost._

_“Hey, I am serious. I will never tire of you, Lou,” said Harry._

_“Don’t say thinks you don’t mean, Haz,” said Louis, his face still hidden against Harry’s chest._

_“And what makes you think that I don’t mean it?” Harry asked._

_“And why should I believe that you do mean it?” Louis asked at last pulling away from Harry and looking him in the eye, suddenly fierce._

_“Beside from the obvious fact that I said it, right now? What, you don’t trust my words?” Harry asked._

_Louis sighed, “You might mean it now…but believe me things will change, and anyway why are we talking of this…it’s not important,” said Louis._

_“Of course it’s important…I love you Louis and I don’t like it when you insinuate that I am gonna get tired off you and leave,” said Harry fiercely._

_“Y-you love me?” Louis asked, his eyes going wide and Harry took a second to admire those long eyelashes._

_“I have been driving all the way from London every chance I get for a whole month, even when I am not here, I spent every second thinking of you, you have literally taken over my whole life….if that’s not love I don’t know what is,” said Harry with a huff._

_“I-it’s too fast…it’s only been a month, you can’t be in love with me, Haz, yo-,” Louis was cut off as Harry pulled his mouth into a kiss. He resisted for a second but gave in moments later and wound his hands around Harry’s neck as Harry’s tongue moved over his own, speaking a language of its own._

_“Uhmmm,” Louis whined as Harry at last pulled his mouth away from his and brought it close to Louis’ ear._

_“You don’t have to say it back now. I just wanted you to know. I am not going anywhere, not until you forcibly kick me out, maybe not even then…I love you,” he said and Louis’ response was to pull his face in for another kiss and this time when they broke off, it was only so that he could get to fuck Harry._

_Half an hour later, they were still catching their breaths and that’s when Louis whispered, his fingers doodling on Harry’s chest, “I love you too.”_

_Harry looked at the blue orbs which were brimming with sincerity and didn’t know what to reply, so he just kissed him again._

_“I am giving you my heart…,” Louis said with a small smile, but Harry knew him well enough to see that tiny fear in his eyes as he continued, “take care of it…it’s not very strong.”_

_“With my life…,” Harry replied, amazed at how much he really meant it. And then Louis was smiling once more and kissing him everywhere…and at that moment, everything was just perfect._

 

"Arrrrgggggh," Harry screamed out in anger. His eyes were open and tears were streaming down.

 _Louis. Louis. Louis._ The chant in his head continued. His breathing as heavy. The only emotion ruling him was anger. His hands were once again clenched. He could do it. Tonight Louis will be get justice. 

Harry stormed out of the house and into his car. His glove compartment held a brand new gun, curtsy of Niall. Harry opened it and ran a hand across the gun. He caressed it with one hand as he pulled out his phone with the other.

It rang twice before Des Styles picked up.

"Harry," His father's voice seemed surprised.

"Are you home, Dad?" He asked trying to keep out any venom from his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I am..why? Did you change your mind about New York?" He asked.

"I am coming there now," Harry replied.

"Very well, I will-," Harry cut the call and started the car. There will be no one else at his place now, Des loved his space. This was perfect, even better than he could have even planned.

 

 

 

 

"Come on Liam, you can't really be serious about the whole no drinking thing," Zayn asked. They had been here for half an hour and Liam had cut him off after two drinks. 

"No, Zayn...we are leading an important investigation. We cant afford to get hungover and slack off," Liam said as he  once again checked his phone.

"Stop checking your phone...it's only been thirty minutes since we got here. I am not letting you leave so early," Zayn said.

"One I am the Boss, so I don't need your permission. Two, I was not checking the time," said Liam.

"One,stop pulling the Boss card all the time, it's annoying. And two, what are you checking on your phone if not time? Okay...let me guess, possessive girlfriend, pissed off you are out alone at a pub?" said Zayn with a laugh.

"You just had two drinks...are you drunk already?" Liam asked incredulously.

"I am not drunk, and stop trying to evade my question, so...girlfriend? Didn't think you had time for anything other than your job," said Zayn.

"I don't have a girlfriend and you are right, I don't have time for anything other than my job. And I don't think it's a bad thing..so fuck off," said Liam surly.

Zayn huffed and ordered another drink.

"Don't...you are my Boss, and you can punish me if I come to the office late with a hangover, but there is nothing you can do about what I do in my off duty time," Zayn said before Liam could protest.

"Zayn, why are you like this," Liam said exasperatedly.

"Liam, why are you like this," Zayn mocked downing his drink in one go.

"You are no fun to drink with...," Zayn said after a few minutes of silence in which had downed another drink.

"Well, then why didn't you call your usual drinking mates instead of me?" Liam said his voice a bit harsh.

"Mate...I just had one mate. And he is dead now. Gone...forever," Zayn said the last part so softly that Liam could almost feel the pain that had itched through Zayn as he admitted that. 

For a moment he wished he could take away that flash of pain from Zayn's face forever. Liam knew he was getting emotionally invested in the case. It was something he never did. But being around Zayn like this...it was difficult. Especially since he kinda liked his fellow officer much more than he really should.

 _It's really not fair._ Liam thought as he watched Zayn flirting with the bartender. If he had met Zayn under any normal circumstance he would have surely made a move. But alas that wasn't the case. They were co-workers, trying to solve a murder. A murder Zayn had a personal stake on. 

It took Liam a minute to realize that he had been staring at Zayn's jawline for an unnatural amount of time. He quickly diverted his eyes and checked his phone again. No message yet. Jones hd promise to let him know if he found something. Why was there no message yet?

"Fine...just go," Zayn said right then.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Just go, Liam...you obviously don't want to be here with me, so just go,you being all serious and surly are killing my buzz," Zayn said turning away.

"But how will you leave? You came in my car," Liam said.

"I will get a cab," Zayn replied motioning the bartender to get another drink.

Zayn was already tipsy. What if he got drunk? Liam didn't know why he was getting worried. Zayn obviously knew to take care of himself.

He should leave. If he left now, he could directly ask Jones about his progress. 

Zayn pulled himself out his seat at that moment. 

"Where are you going?" Liam asked.

"None of you business," Zayn replied and walked towards the dance floor. Liam groaned. No, he couldn't leave Zayn alone.

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later Zayn was back and a very grumpy Liam was still nursing his glass of water.

"You didn't leave," Zayn said in surprise.

"Who was that guy?" Liam asked.

"Who?"

"The one who was all over you there...," Liam said.

"How would I know...we were just dancing," Zayn said, stealing Liam's glass of water.

"That was mine," Liam said.

"And you haven't touched it, don't waste water," said Zayn.

"Are you always so cocky...or is it just around me?" Liam asked.

"You bring out the worst in me, _jaan,"_ Zayn said dreamily.

"What's that?" Liam asked not catching the last word.

"Nothing...I-I was just cursing," said Zayn. Liam frowned but didn't prod.

"So...," Zayn said after a moment.

"So?" Liam asked.

"You are staying," Zayn said.

"Yes, I am," Liam replied. Zayn looked at him for a moment and then pushed the drink he just ordered towards Liam.

"Drink," he said.

"Za-," Liam started a finger on his lips silenced him.

"You are staying, so my rules. Now drink this and come dance with me...I feel ridiculous dancing alone there," said Zayn.

"You didn't look alone," Liam grumbled but still downed the drink and allowed Zayn to guide him to the dance floor.

 _It's just a dance._ He justified.  _Nothing's wrong with a dance._

 

But it was not just a dance, or so Liam found out soon as he was pressed against Zayn in the crowded dance floor. Zayn as already moving to the heady rhythm, eyes closed and head bobbing. Liam watched him for two minutes before saying fuck it and joining in. There were limits for any man's control, be it a policeman or not.

His hands wound around Zayn's hips pulling him closer. Zayn's eyes flew open, surprised for a second. Liam waited for him to pull away but the surprise on Zayn's face morphed into a smirk and then Zayn's arms were around his neck. His hips grinding against Liam.

"At last," Zayn whispered as Liam pulled him even closer, his hands slowly moving across the wide expanse of his back.

"What?" Liam whispered back into Zayn's ear.

"Well, I thought you will never take a hint," sad Zaynn grinding against Liam's crotch.

"Hint?" Liam asked, puzzled.

"I have been trying to get you to make a move the whole night, Li," said Zayn giving Liam's ear a small bite which went straight to his cock.

"Really?" Liam asked in surprise, his hands back on Zayn's hips.

"You didn't even notice. Wow," Zayn exclaimed, "Seriously Liam...why did you think I asked you to come here with me," Zayn asked. They were both breathing heavier and Liam's eyes were locked on Zayn's lips. 

Zayn noticed it and licked his lips causing Liam to let out a groan.

"Do you even realize how wrong this is?" Liam asked, but his hold on Zayn's hips remained strong.

"I don't care...," Zayn replied.

"But the rul-," Liam began.

"Rules are meant to be broken Li, I told you...we have only one life. Live it now, or regret it forever. And I want no regrets," Zayn said.

Liam looked at Zayn's face for a moment. The multi colors of the dance floor played shadows on his face. He was too gorgeous to be a police man, Liam thought. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

And then Liam's lips were on Zayn. It was not a sweet kiss. It was a dirty dominating kiss which left Zayn gasping in surprise for a second. But then he pulled Liam back and kkissed him back with the same force, letting their mouth tongue and teeth battle it out.

"No regrets," Liam said once they pulled away for air. Zayn's lips were puffy and red and Liam was sure his own mirrored them.

Zayn smiled, his whole face lighting up and then they were kissing again not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my friends who put up with my hours of plot development. @infinityrope @zoellarose..u guys r saints.
> 
> Will try to post the next chapter soon...maybe this weekend? Not sure. But will try.  
> Yeah I know, I am more chatty than usual...I am just in a mood maybe? Or writing all that ziam felt very energizing! I think I want to write a full on ziam fic! What do you guys think? Hopefully a less angsty more fun kinda fic.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was your weekend? I know 6th anniversary of 1D. A bit emotional I expect...what with Liam's solo deal and all. I am happy for him, though.   
> As promised, here is the new chapter. I just hope you guys like it!

"So now I am one of those guys who fuck their boss," Zayn said with a laugh as Liam fell back against his pillows, trying to catch his breath.

"Technically, I was the one who did the fucking," Liam replied, still breathing too fast. He threw a hand over his eyes, feeling a bit light headed. Was there a thing called too much pleasure? Who knew Zayn Malik was such a wanton between the sheets?

"Glad to see you have finally loosened up a bit. If I knew sex was what it took, I would have jumped you the first day," Zayn noted with a smirk.

"You hated me then," Liam said.

"Doesn't mean I didn't appreciate the view. And as they say hate is a very passionate emotion. Hate sex is pretty hot," Zayn said.

"Have a lot of experience with that?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, aren't we curious," Zayn said standing up and stretching. Liam couldn't take his eyes off the numerous marks on his skin. Angry red lines...he knew his body was not different. 

_Zayn's hands seemed to be everywhere. Liam groaned as he felt teeth sinking into his neck. His hands were rough on Zayn's back. There will be marks...he knew that. He wanted to leave marks. He thought as he pushed Zayn into the bed roughly._

"Leeyum," Zayn was calling, pulling his thoughts back to the present. Fuck he was hard again. He tried to clear his head, but all his blood seemed to be going downwards.

"Already?" Zayn asked, his eyes on the tent Liam's cock was pitching.

"Come back to bed," Liam said.

"Why should I?" Zayn asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Liam asked.

"Maybe I am tired," Zayn said mocking a yawn. he had that annoying smirk back on now, Liam wanted to fuck that smirk right off his face.

"Fine, suit yourself," Liam said, knowing full well that Zayn expected him to beg for it...which he had no intention of doing.

"Yeah, I will. I am gonna take a shower," Zayn said walking into the adjoining bathroom.

Five minutes passed and then Zayn was hollering, "Leeeyum,"

Liam didn't respond. At last Zayn pushed the door open, looking pissed off. He was dripping wet and only had a towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist.

"What?" Liam asked feigning innocence.

Zayn sighed. "Do I have to do everything? You were supposed to follow me in there and then fuck me against the bathroom tiles."

"I was?" Liam asked in amusement.

"I thought you were tired?" Liam asked as Zayn's face grew even more pissed off.

"You know what...forget I said anything. I am getting a shower and then I am just leaving," Zayn said and then stalked back into bathroom in a huff causing Liam to burst out laughing. But he still pulled off the covers and got up. He wasn't ready for Zayn to leave...and he didn't think he would be anytime soon.

 

 

 

 

_ Blue eyes that were as deep as the sea were piercing him. Harry could read a million emotions which were written in them. But now as Louis stared at the ring, that Harry held in his hand ,one emotion seemed to surpass all others....love.  _

_ "Louis William Tomlinson," Harry started _   _his voice a bit breazy due to nerves._

_ "Three years ago, my life was organized. I had a plan, I had goals. And then this incredible man waltzed into it, upturning every one of those plans. Before I knew it my orderly life was filled with pure chaos. The guy never cleans up after him, and can't cook to save his life. He comes up with the most insane ideas and ridiculous plans. He is incredibly stubborn and sassy to boot. When I first saw him, crooning into a mike...I thought he must be an angel. But one date and I knew he was a little devil. Two dates and I knew he was my little devil. I can't imagine a life without you by my side. All the plans I made they all seem incomplete without you next to me. I-I want you forever Lou...will you marry me?" _

_ Harry waited with baited breath. He already had tears running down his cheeks. Louis was still staring at the ring in awe. He seemed too stunned. just as Harry began to worry and pull away Louis snapped out of it. _

_ "Yes," he whispered and Harry looked back up in hope. _

_ "Yes," He repeated more confidently and he was jumping into Harry's arms, "Ofcourse yes...a hundred times yes," Louis was shouting out and Harry's lips were on him needy and desperate. _

_ "I love you," Louis said once their lips parted. Harry took Louis' left and and placed the ring on his finger and gave it a kiss. _

_ "I love you too," He replied before pulling Louis back for another kiss, happiness bursting through his every pore. Louis had said yes. Finally everything was perfect. A forever with Louis... _

Harry watched as Des spoke animatedly, he was too far gone in his head to comprehend the extensive ideas his father had about New York. 

"Everything is already set up and waiting for you in New York, There is still no information about Mr Ritz so I have asked Martin to accompany you instead," Des was saying. Mr Ritz...Xander. Xander who worked for Harry. Xander who betrayed his trust. Xander who did his father's dirty work. Harry silently marveled at the completely calm faced that his father was pulling.

He had to suspect something by now, right? 

"Mr Ritz is dead," Harry said.

"Mr Wesly also asked me to- what?" Des asked just comprehending the softly spoken words from his son.

"I said, Mr Ritz is dead, Dad," Harry repeated.

"How do you know that?" Des asked.

Harry ignored the question focusing on the emotions on his father's face. Confusion, that was all he found. No fear, no anger...was he such a good actor? 

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked, his voice still soft. He couldn't kill his father yet. He had to hear the words. He wanted a conffession. He wanted his father to fully realize what he had turned his son into.

"Do what?" Des asked, frowning now.

"Why did you kill him?" Harry asked, voice rising a bit despite his efforts.

"Wha- Haz, what are you talking about? I didn't kill Xander...why would you think that?" Des asked incredulously.

"Quit playing. I asked why did you kill Louis?" Harry was out of his chair and shouting now.

"Harry, what? Are you out of your mind?" Des asked, at last fear making an appearance in his eyes. But still no guilt. 

Harry pulled the gun out then, pointed straight at his father's head.

"You knew...you knew what he was to me. You already took him from me once, and saw what it did to me. He was my life...why did you take away my life, dad?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"Harry, put the gun down," Des said in his calmest voice, trying to appear calm.

"I can't believe it was my own father who stole away my happiness from me...We had it all planned. A whole life...we were getting married, and a baby. I was going to be a Dad and you know what...I wanted to be exactly like you. I wanted to raise Luke the way you raised me. I-I was so excited for you to meet him. L-Lou thought you were gonna be thrilled to be a granddad. And you- you took it all away from me...how could you?" Harry's words were desperate now, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Harry...I did not kill Louis," Des shouted, "I don't know what gave you such an idea...but I swear I didn't,"

"Liar," Harry shouted, "I saw your emails...so don't you dare lie to me now. Be a man...own up to your crimes," Harry said with a mocking laugh.

"Emails...what emails?" Des asked in confusion. 

"Drop the act, Dad," Harry shouted his finger moving to the trigger.

"Harry, put the gun down. There has been some misunderstanding...I did not kill Louis!" Des said.

"You paid Xander to do your work..Xander found Marques Rodriguez. Marquez Rodriguez...came to our house, attacked Louis and me. He carried Louis away...I saw his eyes, he was alive...the last thing I about my Lou is the fear in his eyes," Harry was ranting.

"Harry, please listen to me," Des said desperately, "I don't know anything about Louis' murder. I agree I didn't support your homosexuality at the beginning. But I always knew that it was not Louis' fault. I blamed him for it...I agree, and that was not fair. But I apologized for it." Des said.

Those eyes...do you know how much they haunt me? I see it every night...me on the floor unable to help him. Do you know how it feels to know that I failed him...if it wasn't for me he would have been alive," Harry continued without listening to Des.

I had seen first hand what losing his did to you, Haz. I hated myself for it...you and Louis were the ones who taught me that love comes in all forms. I know my behavior damaged things between me and you...but I have never lied to you, Harry. I brought Louis back, didn't I?" Des was shouting back now.

"You are my son, Harry...my only son. Ultimately your happiness is what means the most to me.  And Louis was your happiness...I had made peace with that. Why would I do anything which would cause me to lose my son? I knew you were breaking down...I knew that behind those walls...you were crumbling. That's why I wanted you to leave...got to New York. Start afresh," Des said.

"You didn't give a fuck about my happiness. You took Louis away once. But you lost me. You didn't want that...I was you heir after all. So you played us...gotta give it to you Dad. It was brilliant. Your sudden change of mind. You played Louis above all...you played on his emotions. You asked him to call you Dad....and fuck he believed you. He was so damn happy that day...he trusted you," Harry sobbed.

"Harry...I don't know how to convince you. I.Did.Not.Kill.Louis," Des said exasperatedly.

"Stop fucking lying," Harry snarled. Des looked at his son helplessly for a minute.

"Fine. Do it then. Kill me. If that is what it takes to bring you peace...do it Haz. Kill me if you will get Louis back," Des said.

Harry's finger on the trigger tightened.

"Shoot me, Harry," Des repeated.

 

 

"You are a fucking animal, Payne," Zayn said in mock anger as Liam once again began trailing kisses down Zayn's torso.

"Well, it's your fault," Liam replied, before taking Zayn's cock in his hands eliciting a groan from the other man.

"Turn around," Liam said, his free hand squeezing Zayn's arse.

"Bossy too," Zayn said but still compiled.

"Admit it, you like it that way," Liam said as he grinded against Zayn's newly available arse.

"Fuck Li, just a bit-," Zayn's words cut off into a moan as Liam's tongue made contact with his rim.

"You are evil," Zayn growled as Liam continued to tease him, now his fingers joining his tongue.

"God, I wish you could see yourself right now Zayn...so fucking hot," Liam growled as he added another finger to the one already in.

"Just fuck me already, Liam," Zayn moaned desperate now. But Liam's attention was diverted. His phone was ringing.

"Don't..., " Zayn begged but he knew it was pointless. That was Liam's official phone. A call from that meant it was important. Zayn waited silently as Liam picked the call and listened.

"I will be right there," Liam said at last and cut the call.

"What is it?" Zayn asked in worry. Harry was out...this couldn't be about him, right?

"Someone called in about the sound of a gunshot," Liam said at last.

Zayn frowned in confusion so Liam continued, "The shot was heard from Des Styles' house."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are awful and I am sorry. Also a small spoiler...this story is not done yet. There is yet a lot to be unraveled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a bigger gap than usual. Sorry!! I just got back to uni after my hols and it was a bit hectic. Also add in a small writer's block and you get a 2 week delay...I am really sorry and I promise I will try better.
> 
> Also was the last chapter a bit too much? Things will be revealed in due course, for now read this-hopefully it answers some questions. :)

"Liam would you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Zayn demanded as Liam drove to the station at neck break speed.

"All I know is that there was a shooting at Des Styles' house and-," Liam cut off, his hands clenched on the wheel.

"And?" Zayn demanded.

"Harry was there," Liam said with a sigh.

"H-harry?" Zayn asked, his voice disbelieving. Liam turned towards him and saw that Zayn's face was marred with disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Zayn asked after a moment.

"Jones is there now. We will know more details once we get to to the station," Liam replied, his eyes back on the road.

Zayn was silent from then. Liam looked at him occasionally only to find his face turned away and his hands clenched tightly in his lap. But he didn't have time to pnder on it as they were already at the station.

"The shot went off around 12:45 AM, usually the house next doors is empty but they had a new housekeeper and that's who called the station," Jones filled them in as soon as they walked inside.

"Anyone hurt?" Liam asked.

"No, the shot missed," Jones said and Liam saw Zayn's head whipping up in surprise.

"Who fired the shot?" Liam asked.

"Harry Styles, we found the gun on him," said Jones and this time Liam noted there was no surprise in Zayn's eyes only resignation. 

"Why don't you go ahead, we will join you in a minute," Liam said to Jones then. 

"What's up?" Zayn asked Liam in confusion once Jones was out of ear shot.

"Why don't you tell me what's up?" Liam replied.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked in frustration.

"I asked you to not say anything about Des to Harry didn't I? I knew it...my hunch was right. Harry was behind it all along, a-and were you helping him Zayn?" Liam asked, the puzzles just falling into pieces in his mind. Zayn's face paled at the accusation and that just confirmed his belief more.

"I did not tell a word about Des to Harry," Zayn replied.

"Don't lie to me," Liam said trying to rein in his anger. Fuck. He couldn't believ he had been such a big fool. He had let his emotions get the better of him. Why did even think that they were on the same side?

"I am not lying to you, Liam. If you remember, I didn't believe Des was behind it. And no your hunch is not right...Harry had nothing to do with all of this," said Zayn.

"So that's your line? Even after he was caught with a gun in his hand, that's the stand you are taking? What about your huge speech on being on the side of justice and all?" Liam mocked.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Zayn sai through gritted teeth and walked into the station pushing Liam out of his way. 

Liam rubbed his temple in frustration. How had his night turned into this? Just an hour ago he was in bed with Zayn. A different Zayn...a soft, funny and laughing Zayn not the blatant liar who just walked away.

 

Liam registered shouting voices as he got inside the confession room.

"My son is innocent," Des was shouting.

"Your son was found in possession of a gun which he had used to shoot a hole into the wall of your house," the officer who was questioning replied.

"It was a mistake. He didn't know the safety was off," Des replied.

"Your son is twenty eight years old Mr Styles, not five," Liam's said taking a seat across from Des and dismissing the other officer.

"Look there is no case here, I have no complaint, so I demand that free Harry right now," Des was turning a nasty shade of purple in anger.

"I don't think you are in a position to make any demands, Mr Styles," Liam replied.

“Are you implying that my son attempted to murder me? My own son? I am his father. Are you really out of your mind?” Dees asked.

“Well, maybe he had a reason. Maybe you did something which warranted death in his eyes,” Liam suggested.

“What do you mean,” Des’ voice was filled with barely controlled rage.

“We all know that you weren’t really thrilled by your son’s sexuality. If I am not wrong, you gave him a hard time over it, right?” Liam asked.

“My son is gay and I have accepted that. He loved Louis. It had taken me time to accept it…but I did accept it. Louis was to be my son-in-law and he was one of the best men I had encountered in my life, the best for my Harry,” Des said.

Liam sighed and got up from his seat, knowing Des would never give anything up.

“Where is Harry?” He asked Jones once he was out of the room.

“In the other room, decided it’s best if you talked to him,” Jones replied. Liam nodded and walked to the door.

“Wait,” Zayn’s voice not loud but clear and Liam groaned internally, knowing a fight was about to come.

“I am coming in too,” Zayn said and walked towards Liam.

“No, you are not,” Liam replied.

“I don’t think it’s your call,” Zayn said, his hand already on the door handle.

“You are his friend, and you might or might not have tipped him about Des and above all you are my subordinate, so I think it is my call,” Liam said his hand on top of Zayn’s.

“You really think I tipped him off? Really? How dumb are you,” Zayn asked his nostrils flaring.

“We didn’t spent more than ten minutes apart from the time you got that hunch to the time you got Jones’ phone call. How exactly do you think I tipped him off,” Zan hissed.

“Zayn, don’t,” Liam warned looking around in panic to see if anyone heard them.

“What? You don’t want anyone to know that I was in your bed last night? Would probably kill your career, huh? Pretty sure sleeping with a fellow case officer is pretty frowned upon,” Zayn scoffed.

“Are you blackmailing me now?” Liam asked in anger.

“See it anyway you want, remember that you have much more to lose than me,” Zayn said and Liam was shocked at the glint of malice he found there. This was not the Zayn with whom he had shared one of the best nights of his life with.

Zayn pushed Liam’s hand away and opened the door and motioned for Liam to walk in, their eyes still locked on each other. 

“Officer Payne,” the unknown voice made Liam snap his head around and break their staring match for a second. A tall man dressed in a slacks and button down was making their way towards them. 

“You are not interrogating Harry without his lawyer,” said the man confidently.

“And who are you to teach me the law?” Liam asked.

“Nick,” It was Zayn who replied and Liam noticed how iit was said more as a question than an answer.

“Zayn,” Nick nodded in acknowledgment.

“You know him?” Liam asked Zayn.

“I am Harry’s friend and also his lawyer. Our fathers are pretty close too. The name is Nicholas Grimshaw, and yes, I believe I do know Zayn rather _well_ ,” Nick replied,

“You are Harry’s lawyer,” Liam asked skeptically. Nick nodded and he saw a smirk appear on Zayn's face.  Liam almost groaned in frustration. This was the last thing he needed. With this Nick guy next to him, Harry won’t open his mouth, at least Zayn's face revealed that much.

Liam moved aside and let Nick walk first into the room followed by Zayn. There was something there…but what? Zayn wasn't thrilled to see Nick at first...but then suddenly he was?

 

 

“Mr Styles you were found in possession of a glock-,” Liam began speaking once they were all seated in the room.

“A glock which he had a licence and other credential for-,” Nick said, almost immediately thrusting the documents in front of Liam.

“You fired a shot from the said glock at your father-,” Liam started again but was cut off by Nick again.

“The shot was fired at a wall, and nobody was harmed and I believe Mr Des Styles had clarified that he won’t be pressing charges,”

“This was an attempt of murder and there is a case whether Mr Styles chooses to press charges or not,” Liam said.

“The incident was a mishap where the gun went off unexpectedly,” Nick said.

“But why would you have a gun in your hand in the first place?” Liam asked Harry.

“I don’t think that’s a question he needs to answer considering he has all the necessary permits for the said gun,” said Nick.

Liam’s fingers were clenched in fists now. Of course, Nick Grimshaw had to be a hard ass. As if he didn't have enough on his plate with Zayn Malik. Moreover Harry had a faraway look on his face, not even acknowledging any of them.

“I don’t really think you have anything to charge him by Mr Payne, so can we leave now?” Nick asked closing his files and nudging Harry to get up. Liam closed the files in his hand in frustration. 

"Yeah, I think that is all," Zayn replied and motioned them out of the questioning room. Jones was waiting outside and he led the men to complete the procedures.

Liam was still in his seat watching them when Zayn came back to collect his file.

"You insisted on being there at the interrogation and didn't bother to ask a single question, may I ask why?" Liam asked

“You insisted on being here and then you have nothing to ask?” Liam asked once they are out of earshot.

“I insisted on being here to ensure you are being fair to Harry, but Nick had it under control it seems…stumped you didn’t he?” Zayn asked, getting up.

“You don’t like him,” Liam said it more like a fact than a question, seeing Zayn's face.

“I liked him enough to fuck him,” Zayn muttered, walking to the door.

“What? He and you wer-” Liam asked, following Zayn out.

“Just once. It was Lou’s party and we were all drunk…Louis tried to play match maker,” Zayn said looking disinterested.

“And then?”

“Then what? It was a one night stand Liam- nothing more nothing less,” Zayn said.

“So that’s something you do a lot,” Liam asked, trying his best not to care.

Zayn turned around and looked at Liam straight in the eye, “You would know,” he said after a moment.

“Last night was great Liam but we both know that it won’t go any further, so let’s just forget it okay, and obviously you think I am aiding a criminal and is already preparing a file to get me suspended or dismissed so let’s stop pretending to like each other,” Zayn continued before Liam could say anything.

“Why can’t you separate it Zayn, the case needn’t come between us, don’t let this take you over,” Liam said taking Zayn’s elbow before he could walk away.

“It has already taken me over. Try seeing your best friend’s lifeless body in an abandoned ally on a rainy night. Try having to see his fiancé literally die in front of your eyes, inch by inch every day. Try losing the one person who had ever meant anything to you in this world. Try losing the only person who ever gave a living shit if you were alive or dead. So don’t talk to me as if you get it Liam…this is personal and right now the most important thing in my life,” said Zayn before shaking his elbow free.

Liam stumbled at the raw emotion in Zayn’s voice. “Officer Malik, you will no longer be a part of this investigation. An official letter regarding the same will be sent to you ASAP,” Liam replied at last.

Zayn sighed and gave a curt nod before turning around and walking out. Liam continued to watch him till he was out of sight, Zayn’s words a loop in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it...you comments do encourage me :)
> 
> Also about the zaim fic I was thinking of writing...any prompts? Send me some good vibes- would love to hear your thoughts. You can reach me on tumblr as @ziamandhalo on twitter I am @blazingbrownie. Come talk to me about fics or anything else for that matter- I need more people to freak out with in the fandom lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short and I am sorry. It's been a busy week to say the least. But I have a long weekend and I promise to make it up then.

"Would either of you mind telling me what the fuck is happening," Nick said, glowering at Niall and Zayn. Niall had asked Zayn to come immediately since Nick had brought Harry there.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn asked Niall, ignoring Nick.

"Upstairs, sleeping," Niall replied. Zayn sighed and sat down on the sofa

"Look, one of you better start explaining what the hell is going on before I go crazy," Nick literally growled.

"Not our story to tell, Nick. Ask Haz," Niall said plopping down next to Zayn.

"Really? That's how you are gonna play it? I just had to bail my best friend out of jail for trying to shoot his Father? I should never have let Haz convince me to go to France, fuck!" Nick was pacing the floor in frustration. Then he looked up from the floor and zeroed in on Zayn.

Nick's hand's were around Zayn's collar before he knew it, "Tell me Zayn. You know something...why was that Officer Payne so persistent? What does he have against Harry?" Nick asked.

"He thinks I had something to do with Louis' murder," Harry voice rang out from the top of the stairs.

"What?" Nick asked in confusion. Zayn took that opportunity to push Nick away from him.

"Why would he think that?" Nick asked.

"Why shouldn't he? I am mentally unstable. Problematic and crazy to boot. I was the last one who saw Louis alive. The killer at home story might as well have been a creation of my schizophrenic mind, right? And now with the almost shooting, I am sure he is even more convinced, right Zayn?" Harry asked walking down the stairs.

"You are not schizophrenic," Nick shouted.

"Liam does not think like that anymore, he has moved past it," Zayn said at the same time.

"And what is his new theory?" Harry asked.

"He thinks Des did it, and your recent behavior gives him even more validity," Zayn said.

"Des? He killed- what? Why are you telling investigation secrets to him?" Nick asked Zayn accusingly.

"Because it's him who lost his fiance, not Officer Payne. And anyway I am no longer a part of the team...so not my secret anymore," Zayn said.

"What? You got fired? Why?" Niall asked.

"For what Nick accused me off, selling secrets. Though I don't remember telling you anything about Liam's new suspect, Haz," Zayn said his eyes now on Harry.

"Are you telling me that you really think Des did it? And Harr- were you really? What were you doing with that gun?" Nick asked.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Harry asked. Nick looked shocked at the cool offhanded reply.

"You missed though," Zayn's voice was dangerously low. Harry was silent his eyes refusing to look away which further goaded Zayn. Of course Harry couldn't carry it through. It was his father after all. His family. As much as Harry loved Louis, blood was above all other relations. Zayn's hands clenched into fists. 

Well, it didn't matter anymore. Harry failed but now it was his turn. And he had no issue in turning Des Styles into ashes. And it won't be simple and efficient like with Xander. Zayn imagined smashing the older man's face to pulp. Killing him in inches until he knew every bit of the pain Louis had endured. He would take revenge for them all, for Louis, for Harry and for himself.

"Zayn," Niall was nudging him.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Nick. I-I just found some mails from my Dad which tipped me off and totally lost it. I-I couldn't believe he was behind it...I just, it was stupid. I shouldn't have taken law into my hands I guess...but imagine-," Harry broke off his face contorting into pain and Nick was pulling him close in a consoling hug.

"I get it Haz. You just let your emotions rule you...but nothing happened, if Zayn is right the police are onto Des now. So he will be behind bars soon and I will personally make sure the man gets the maximum sentence for what he did to you," Nickk said patting Harry's back.

"B-but he is my Dad, Nick," Harry said his voice raw with pain. But Zayn saw through the facade. Harry's eyes were crystal clear. He was playing Nick. Keeping their covers. Zayn clnched his hands in frustration. What was Harry playing at? He couldn't keep his word and now this act in front of Nick? What the hell was happening? He wanted nothing more than to shake Harry by his shoulders and get him to spill whatever he is hiding...but no, not with Nick fucking Grimshaw around.

Harry's eyes locked on Zayn then and it seemed to be asking him for patiance. He hoped there was a good explanation for this, there better be or Des Styles was dying to night...by Zayn's hands if need be.  

Zayn gave Harry a curt nod. He hoped for both their sake's that Harry ditches Nick soon to explain.

"So now what?" Nick asked.

"Liam is on the case. I am sure he will get hold of enough evidence to put Des behind the bars," Zayn said, emotionless.  _And I will beat Liam to gift him with the corpse of the man._ He added silently in his head.

"But are you- are you sure it's Des? It might be a mistake?" Nick said.

"There is no mistake, Nick. I am absolutely sure," Niall said.

"Fine...I will have a word with the investigation team. Also don't worry about you job, Z. The chief is a friend of my Dad's. And it's not as if they have any evidence against you...it's Payne's word's against yours right?" Nick said pulling out his phone.

"Thank you Nick. I know I have been difficult...but I am glad you are here. I missed you," Harry said.

"Well, I am here now, that's what matters, Haz," Nick said patting Harry's shoulders. Zayn closed his eyes in frustration. Nick saved their arses to tonight but he really wasn't feeling very grateful...he had a feeling that this was going to mess up all their plans.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news. I have some ideas for my new fic. And yes, its Ziam. I don't know f I should start it now, or wait till this one ends...but I am very excited about this!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...I know I am terribly late. But I am keeping the promise of one update a week. Will try more from now...promise :)

"Fuck," Harry shouted punching the wall in frustration. Nothing was happening according to the plans...fucking nothing. Why couldn't he fire the damn shot...it was his father, damn it. It was his father who fucking killed Louis. He had the facts but why does his mind not accept it.

Harry pictured the resolute expression on his Father's face when he pulled the gun out.

_Fine. Do it then. Kill me. If that is what it takes to bring you peace...do it Haz. Kill me if you will get Louis back._

The words echoed in Harry's mind. Des had been prepared to die and he had looked innocent...could he be wrong? Was his father really behind it? Or was there something more?

Harry pushed his hair back in frustration. What the fuck was he doing. He should have been done by now. If all had gone according to the plan...everything would have been over by now. H-He could have been...no, he can't think of that now. Not until he see this through. He had to be strong. Strong for Louis.

He pulled out his phone. There were a dozen missed calls, most from Des. No, he wasn't ready to have another talk with his father. He needed to go through things once again..make sure. Be absolutely sure about his Dad's guilt before facing the man again.

The person he needed to speak to was Zayn. He had seen the rage in his eyes when he found Harry had missed the shot. He knew where Zayn's mind was. And he was not letting Zayn kill his Father. That honor was his, and only his.

He dialed Zayn's number, but it went straight to voice mail. Fuck. Was Zayn already out with something planned? Harry made towards the door but a voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere, Haz?" Nick called. How could he forget that he was being babysat by his best friend?

"Umm...nah, just fancied a walk in the garden," Harry replied.

"Really? It looks like there is going to be thunderstorm...not the best weather for walks," Nick said, walking to him two cups of steaming coffee in hand. He offered one to Harry.

"Just wanted some fresh air. And no..., I don't drink coffee anymore," Harry said.

"What? You used to be addicted to this stuff, why did you stop?" Nick said.

"Umm...no reason," Harry muttered fighting against the images of a bossy man fighting him on the merits of Yorkshire tea. He didn't want to explain how he watched it brew everyday, just to get lost in a past with shared mugs of tea and play fights.

"So what do you take now? I saw some tea in there," Nick said.

"I don't want anything now, Nick. I am just-," Harry tried to come up with some excuse. He really needed to get hold of Zayn but how? The last thing he wanted was to drag Nick into this...for one he wouldn't approve and two he didn't need that in his conscience...not after all Nick had already done for him.

 

 

 

 

It's been an hour since Zayn had taken up his watch in front of Des Styles' house. Rain was pelting down on the car making everything blurry. But he didn't take his eyes of the driveway. Des will have to come home at some point right?

Zayn knew that he was acting irrational. He should hear Harry out. Fuck, he should be trying to get back into his office and placate Liam. Fuck. He had been doing a fairly good job of suppressing thoughts of Liam till now. Why did he have to remember now?

_Rough hands on his hips, pulling him close. Teeth on his skin...tongue tracing his tattoos. Filthy words and desperate moans._

Zayn hit his steering wheel in frustration. He shouldn't have slept with Payne. He had no business mingling with Liam...damn why did he even do it. Fuck Harry...this was all his fault. Asking him to distract Liam for a night... _really? You are going blame this on Harry?_ A small voice inside him accused but Zayn just huffed.

There was other ways to distract Liam...he could admit that if he was being honest to himself. But if he was being honest he will also have to admit to his attraction the damn guy. And Zayn was not about to do that...if the circumstances where different, maybe. But certainly not now, not when his only aim was vengeance. 

Zayn imagined how it would have been if he had met Liam in a different setting. Maybe at some party of a fellow officer. They might have flirted or more likely fought over some stupid thing the whole night. And then Zayn would have let Liam take him home, and fuck him rough to just shut him off. He imagined a Louis seeing the marks all over his body, teasing him mercilessly. He imagined confessing to his best friend about how he actually liked a guy for the first time...how maybe he wanted more than a hook-up. He imagined Louis hugging him and already plotting ways to help him woo the fit officer block that Zaynie has the hots for. 

Zayn sighed. How could one person be still so alive when he was dead? How could Louis take up so much space in all their hearts and minds without even being there anymore. He blinked the tears forming in his eyes. There was no use imagining the what could have been's. Louis was gone and Zayn had no future with Liam Payne.

Just then the passing light of a car caught his eye. He watched as it pulled into Des' driveway. Des was home...but he was not alone. Liam Payne was accompanying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like this? Do you think Des really was behind all this? Did Liam have any part in all this? Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Also Love You Goodbye is done now. (At last...it's been a year since I started it, right?) I also posted a small (like really small) ficlet for my friend's b'day. Check that out...it's mostly PWP.
> 
> And then, my ziam fic. My first ever full on ziam fic. It's coming reallly soon. The plot is ready and I already have the rough draft of the first chapter. Don't worry it has equal amounts of Larry too...and I promise it is way less angsty than this one here. 
> 
> Last but not the least...this is the 20th chapter of Moments. And this is weird but I am turning 20 in like 10 hours...no connections bust still really weird, maybe it's karma or something (*I am weird, and superstitious. Ignore me*)


	21. Chapter 21

As he watched Liam escort a displeased looking Des into his house, Zayn wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. Of course Liam would have predicted this. This was exactly what he would expect the killer do and Zayn had fallen for it. Fuck.

Liam had pieced together enough information to know that there was someone who was killing off all those involved with Louis' murder. So obviously Liam would have set up security for Des. At least until he found enough proof to put Des behind the bars. Zayn hit the steering again in frustration...how could he have fallen for this?

 

He started the car fast, he needed to get out of the area, now. There was no guessing how many officers Liam had stationed around and if he was seen here, especially after the day's events...things will go really south.

So Zayn pulled off as fast as he could, but as he looked in the rear view mirror, he saw that Liam had seen him...not him maybe just the car. He was so fucked.

 

 

 

"Niall," Harry said into the phone as Nick explored through the kitchen trying to find something edible.

"Nick still there?" Niall asked.

"Yeah...I need you to track Zayn down," Harry replied.

"You think he might do something stupid," Niall said.

"Not stupid...I-I don't want him to act out of anger. I-I have some doubts...I don't want anything to happen before-," Harry stopped trying to find words to explain. He didn't have to explain anything to Niall. He was just there to do his bidding...but for some reason he felt he had to.

"I get it...Harry. And don't worry I am already combing through stuff again. If anything turns up, I will let you know," Niall said.

"Great...keep Zayn with you. I will try to come down and explain things to him...," Harry said.

"Yup, I will keep him in line, don't worry, mate" Niall said before cutting the call.

"Haaazzzzzaaa," Nick's voice hollered from the kitchen right then.

"Coming....," Harry called back and went in to see what happened. Nick was never a good cook and Harry sincerely hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the fire department tonight. He had enough on his plate as it is.

"What's going on?" Harry asked walking in.

"Your kitchen has nothing edible...literally nothing. How did you even survive after I left?" Nick asked.

"I usually eat at the office, or else I order in," Harry replied pulling out some menus from a nearby drawer.

"You hate that....and you used to love cooking," Nick said, surprised.

"Well, not anymore. I haven't cooked in ages...not fun when there is no one else around," Harry said pushing his hair away. It was another thing Louis had taken away.

"I am here now...and I am hungry," Nick replied.

Harry closed his eyes. Nick was only trying to distract him, Harry knew that. He took a deep breath.

"Get out of my kitchen," He said at last.

"What?" Nicka asked in surprise.

"Get out of my kitchen, and don't come back till I call...," Harry said. He knew the best way to appease Nick is to convince him that he was fine. And the faster Nick was out of his hair, the faster he could get back to his  _work._

"So you are really gonna cook for me?" Nick asked, "I haven't had anything you made in ages." 

"Yes, so now go outside and entertain yourself till I have something ready...I need silence to work," Harry said, hoping that he resembled the old Harry at least a bit. And it did seem to work, since Nick looked happy and scrambled out of Harry's way with a smile.

Just then his phone began to vibrate. It was Zayn, at last.

Why the fuck were you not answering your calls?" Harry asked the moment Zayn picked up.

"I-I Haz, just listen...Liam might have caught sight of me near Des' house," Zayn was saying.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just listen, okay...I wasn't thinking clearly. I was going a bit crazy maybe...but look if he questions me, I am gonna turn stuff a bit around okay. Don't try to contact me till I get back to you or Niall, stay with Nick...lie low," Zayn said.

"What do you mean? Zay- what-no," Harry started but Zayn cut the call already. What the fuck happened? 

 

 

 

Zayn was his place. He knew Liam had seen him and he could guess what was going through the guy's head. So far, Liam had only suspected him off aiding a criminal, now Liam was going to actually believe he is the criminal. 

Maybe that will push him off Harry's back, Zayn thought. If only he could understand why Harry had spared Des. Zayn thought as he watched as call after call came in. All from Liam. He knew it was only a matter of time before the guy appeared at his house. 

Why did Liam have to be so self-righteous. He was literally a _pain_ in Zayn's arse. Liam fucking Payne...if only he had been on the case in the beginning when Zayn had some trust in the law and believed that Louis' murderer would be caught by justice.  Zayn clenched his hands again...ever since Liam had appeared in his life, it seems Zayn was constantly living in scenarios of if only's and what if's.

Just then the doorbell chimed and Zayn didn't need to be a detective to guess who was behind that door. He moved towards the door...he needed to find out if Liam had seen him or just the car, before deciding on how to play this.

Liam's face was unreadable as Zayn opened the door. At least he was alone. Zayn noted seeing no other vehicle.

"Liam," he spoke at last since Liam's face still remained a mask.

"Care to explain what you were doing in front of Des Styles' house?" Liam asked.

"Come inside Li," Zayn said.

"Zayn, I want an answer," Liam repeated.

"Come inside Li, let's talk inside...," Zayn motioned again.

"So I am Li again now? I thought it was Officer Payne...that's what you said earlier," Liam said.

"Liam, please...," Zayn began.

"No, Zayn...don't. You know what I just realized...you were using me, weren't you? You wanted me out of the way last night...because Harry was going to be out, to kill his Father! So you used me...didn't you? You were on his side, all along!" Liam said. Zayn was silent and that seemed to be enough for Liam.

"And tonight...why were you at Des' house? Planning to finish of what Harry couldn't? Was that it? Today morning when you behaved the way you did...I brushed it off thinking you were in denial...but that was just shock that the plan flopped, wasn't it? That even after everything, it all failed because Harry Styles failed to pull the trigger against his Father," Liam asked.

"Liam, listen to me...," Zayn started but he was met with a hard shove.

"Laughing at me, weren't you? Spying from the inside...pretty cool, you almost convinced me with all your talk about justice and law and what not. And last night...fuck...what kind of a man even...you let me fuck you. How depraved are you? You are such a bloody slut...," Liam scoffed.

"Liam, I know you are angry but let me just explain," Zayn started again. They were in the house now, Liam's shove having pushed Zayn inside.

"Explain..you mean lie, right? Bloody brilliant the two of you, I must say. No fucking trail, no clue, left behind. Nothing to charge you with. Hiding in plain sight, right. I could arrest you now and your bloody lawyer would have my balls right? Like earlier today...you enjoyed that, I remember," Liam said the anger in his eyes clearly evident.

"And to think that...I actually considered giving you a chance. Fuck...I am an idiot right? There I was looking at your treacherous sleeping face and imagining all the possibilities like a fool...while I was what? What exactly was I to you? Just a fucking means to end. I swear Zayn Malik...I don't know how but I am going to put you as well as your murderer friend behind bars," Liam bellowed.

"Shut up!" Zayn shouted at last, "just shut the fuck up Liam...what righht do you even have to come shouting here? You saw me at Des' house? Big deal...arrest me, interrogate me...do whatever the fuck you want. You said it...you have no fucking proof. You found  _me_ at Des' place...not Harry. And as for last night...you asked what it was, it was a fucking one night stand. It's not my fault that you don't get the meaning of that term. And if I am a slut for that...then I am. Don't you fucking dare come here and accuse me of things just because your feelings were hurt. Yes, I wanted a fuck from you and that was all...so stop being so damn hung up over it.  _Looking at my face thinking of possibilities...who does that?_ Zayn scoffed.

Liam was silent his eyes locked on Zayn's who was breathing hard from all the shouting.

"I will ask one time and you better answer me truthfully, What were you doing at Des' house?" Liam asked at last.

"Is this an interrogation?" Zayn asked, without breaking eye contact

"It is," Liam replied.

"You are not following the rules...you are supposed to take me in,," Zayn replied trying to move away.

"Rules? You wanna take about rules Zayn? I think we both broke enough rules in the last day alone...," Liam said coming closer, crowding his personal space.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked.

"Getting some damn answers," Liam replied his eyes not allowing Zayn to look away. 

"I went to Des' place to kill him," Zaynn replied just before Liam's lips fell on his.


	22. Chapter 22

"Haz, what happened?" Nick asked seeing Harry run out of the kitchen in panic.

"Urh...I-I, Zayn- I just need to talk to Zayn," Harry said trying to come up with an excuse. 

"Why? What happened?" Nick asked.

"I-I don't know...Nick, I am just worried about him," said Harry.

"Worried? What's going on Harry?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I just need to check on him..I will be back soon," Harry said pulling out his car keys.

"Stop this Haz," Nick said suddenly.

"Nick, please...not now," Harry said.

"No, Haz, you are hiding something from me, so is Zayn. Tell me what the fuck is going on...right now, you are not going any where till then," Nick shouted.

"This is my fucking house, I will come and go as I please," Harry shouted back.

"I thought we were friends," Nick said as Harry walked out into the garage.

"We are and that's why I am asking you to stay out of it," Harry said as he got into his car. He didn't have time to worry about Nick...Zayn was his biggest concern now, he couldn't let Zayn go down alone like he planned.

 

 

 

 

 

"I went to Des' place to kill him," Zayn repeated, freeing his lips from Liam's. "I planned to threaten him, blackmail him and do whatever else was needed till I got him to admit it...and then, when he did admit, I planned to kill him, just like he had killed Louis."

"Zay-" Liam began.

"No, let me complete Liam," Zayn said putting a hand up, "When I joined the force, I had these big ideals, you know. It had been my dream since I was thirteen, become an officer, help others like me and Louis. But turns out its all bullshit. There is no justice and there is no duty. Only money speaks, Liam. Nothing flies above it."

"He was my best friend...w-when I first came to the orphanage, I-I couldn't speak, you see...and I was so scared of everything. All the other kids ignored me, and there was no chance of any family taking me in...I was too old and a Paki to boot. One day, Louis found me hiding inside a shelf, because of some bullies. I was so scared and refused to come out of there...you know what he did? He sat with me...he sat there with me the whole day, talking about every nonsensical thing in the world. He talked until I fell asleep perked on his shoulder. From that day, he became my fiercest protector, you know...he was always there, taking care of me. The first word that I spoke was Louis, and I remember how he had cried out in happiness when I said it. H-He taught me to be brave. He made me want to live...if Zayn Malik is alive in this world, it's because of Louis and only Louis. And I couldn't protect him...after all he had done, I failed him. I failed to save him...I failed to get him justice, I failed every single promise I made to myself. And now I failed to even finish off his killer."

Zayn had moved away from Liam by then. He hated this...all his walls were crumpled down. He had never wanted anyone to see him like this. But Liam needed to know...he deserved to know.

"Y-you were right...I was playing you. I had it all planned, you see. Ever since, I got demoted from the case...I had it all planned. I plotted to let you run the case...but finish off by myself. The plan had always been to kill, from the very beginning. But then you came in and just ruined it all...you fucking had to ruin it all. You irritated me, annoyed me, you fucking got so much under my skin. I thought it was just an itch that I needed to scratch. But no, you had to fucking have it all...why did you have to be so fucking confusing? I just hate you so much for making me consider an alternative, Liam. I didn't want you, I didn't want this...I had it all plann-," Zayn was hysterical now, hands combing through his hair in frustration and anger. His hands were itching to hit something, he needed a distraction...anything.

But then he found himself enveloped by a big body, an arm around his back soothing him, "Li- no...don't, just-," Zayn tried to move away but Liam held on strong.

"You need to calm down...it's okay. Please, just calm down love, just stay-," Liam whispered, tucking Zayn's head into the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry," Zayn whispered, his voice feeble now.

"I am sorry too," Liam replied, tightening his hold on the other man, pressing a kiss against Zayn's ear.

 

 

 

Liam sat up once, Zayn finally fell asleep in his bed. He rubbed his eyes in frustration, he didn't know what to do...not anymore. He had believed that what he was doing was the right thing, but after talking to Zayn he had no idea about what was right and wrong anymore. 

He hadn't expected his night to go like this. He had been so fucking angry, angry enough to murder Zayn. But now, all he wanted was to take Zayn and escape from all this. Go far away from this mess of a case...far away that Zayn will never be able to get his hands on Des. He didn't know what to do? He couldn't arrest Zayn...but he couldn't protect him either. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if Zayn actually succeeded in his insane plan to murder Des.

"Fuck," Liam shouted in frustration and regretted it when he saw Zayn move. He waited silently till the other man fell back into slumber, before running a hand through his jet black hair? He looked so different like this, not the confident officer who drove him crazy. He looked more like the scared little boy hiding inside a shelf and Liam once more felt the overwhelming urge to just say fuck it all and take Zayn and run off to somewhere.

He was so fucked...Liam knew that. He was falling and falling fast for a guy who was committed to murder his best friend's killer. Their was never going to be a more tragic love story, Liam thought bitterly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think...is it becoming too boring?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a week late I guess. I had a small writer's block which pretty much ruined my whole week. I am blaming the weather...it's too cold and it's only September.
> 
> Anyway, I tried to make this one longer to make up for last week. Also, if I can, I promise to do another update at mid-week.

"Aren't you gonna arrest me?" Zayn asked. He had woken up to see himself on the bed, cradled in Liam's arms, his hands caressing Zayn's hair.

"You are awake," Liam said in surprise.

"Wh-why haven't you arrested me?" Zayn asked again, trying to sit up.

"The best I can charge you is on conspiring to murder," Liam said, holding him tighter.

"So? That's enough to put me away," Zayn said.

"There is no evidence," Liam replied.

"But you heard me...," Zayn said.

"What? Me, I didn't hear anything, Zayn," Liam replied.

"Liam, you saw me at Des' house," Zayn said again, not understanding the other man's casual behavior.

"No, I don't think so...," Liam said.

"Bu-," Zayn started again.

"No buts, I dropped Des Styles at his house, ensured the security there is good and then decided to come and see you," Liam said.

"Why would you do that?" Zayn asked, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"To be honest, I don't know," Liam said, knowing Zayn was asking about something else.

"Liam I-," Zayn started.

"Look...I don't know what or why, but for some reason you were put in my life. The more I tried to stay away the more closer you got. I know that you are not in the best place in life right now, I know you are still hurting and if I had any sense I should fucking know to run in the opposite direction because you have the potential to destroy every single thing I have made for myself...my job, my integrity everything. But for some reason, I can't find myself to care...I can't find myself to leave, so here I am," Liam said.

Zayn was silent, but his eyes were on Liam, trying to find a lie and failing.

"I-I don't know what to say," he said at last.

"You don't have to say anything," Liam replied and pressed a small kiss on Zayn's forehead.

"I am sorry that I hurt you so much...I shouldn't have don-that night was," Zayn was struggling to find the right words.

"Do you regret it now?" Liam asked.

"Wh-no, no...fuck Li, I loved that night. It was the best night of my life," Zayn said in surprise.

"It's okay, Zayn...you don't have to lie," Liam said.

"I am not lying...look, the things I said earlier...I-I just, fuck...I wasn't using you...I tried to convince myself that I was, but-, I just wanted you. That night meant far more to me than you can imagine," Zayn said.

"Really? You said-" Liam asked.

"I was stupid and angry and irrational..., I didn't mean any of it," Zayn said pulling Liam closer. Liam was surprised by Zayn's words to say the least but he couldn't help the way his heart soared. Zayn was at last letting him in and it shouldn't make him as happy as it did. They were far from being anywhere near okay but for the first time Liam felt like here was some hope. At least he knew what he was going to do. Under no circumstance would he let Zayn end up a murderer. No matter how much the death was warranted. Till now, finding Louis Tomlinson's murderer was just a job but now it was much much more. He had to get the killer behind bars before Zayn.  _Or Harry._ He added to himself. It was his only hope if he was to envision a future with Zayn.

He was pulled out of his reverie as his phone pinged. Zayn looked up in alarm, once he recognized the name. It was Jones.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know anything," Liam said, checking the message

"What is it?" Zayn asked.

"They found something, we need to go to the office...," Liam said, reluctantly getting up.

"You mean, you need to go to the office, I am off the case remember?" Zayn said, his tone undecipherable.

"Not anymore, your friend Grimshaw has some high connections, they rejected my appeal," Liam said.

"He is not really a friend," Zayn said slowly getting up, "and you are not happy." 

"About Mr Grimshaw's past relations with you, no, I am not happy at all, about you being back on the case even after I personally requested your suspension, not so much," Liam said.

"You don't mind me being on the case? E-even after what I said? You know I pl-," 

"You are planning to kill your best friend's killer. You said that, I remember," Liam said.

"Then how come you are letting me...," 

"I am not letting you do it Zayn. You can try, but I am not losing you over this case. You want revenge and you will get it. Louis' killer will get punished, but not by your hands," Liam said.

"Liam-," Zayn began.

"I know you won't listen to me, I know you are going to plan and conspire behind my back and I know you won't listen to me. So I am just going to do my best to try and beat you to the finish line...," Liam said.

"And what if you lose? What if I do succeed despite you never letting me out of your sight and marking my every move?" Zayn asked.

"We will see about that if it happens," Liam said. He had thought of this possibility and he had no answer to that question.

"Liam, you know this is not going to end well," Zayn said following him out.

"Let's not talk about this now...we need to hurry, go change your clothes fast, Jones is waiting," Liam said, walking out of the room.

 

 

 

 

"For the last time Ni, I don't know what's happening," Harry said into the phone as he watched Liam's car outside Zayn's house.

"Where are you?" Niall asked.

"Outside his place," Harry replied.

"Are you out of your mind...Zayn asked you to lie low!" Niall replied.

"Didn't you hear anything I said, he thinks Liam might have caught up to him...I can't let him do this alone," Harry said.

"Look, Zayn knows what he is doing...he will handle this Haz," Niall said.

"Does he? Then what was he doing at my Dad's place? All he had to do was wait till I got a minute to talk to him...but no, he had to go and get himself caught...fuck," Harry cursed.

"Calm the fuck down, Haz...you as well as Zayn are not in the right state of mind. Can't you see it...you are becoming careless, things are slipping out of you hands...did you forget you reason for doing all this? I thought all this was for Louis. I thought the endgame was finding his killer and making him pay," Niall said.

"I know that...and that's what I am fucking trying to do," Harry said.

"And how is being found at Zayn's house gonna help that?" Niall asked, "Look, Nick managed to pull you out yesterday, but Payne knows that gun going off was no accident, he is going to try double hard to get you now, and seeing Zayn there today certainly didn't help, the last thing he needs is to see the two of you together," Niall said.

"But I can't just leave Zayn to the devil," Harry said looking out to the house again.

"Zayn can take care of himself, and he is a police officer, it's not like he did anything illegal...he can easily spin some tale for Payne," Niall said. Harry sighed, he was itching to go inside and what was happening. 

"Fine," he said at last. 

"Yeah, go back home and remember don't try to contact Zayn till he gives the clear," Niall said.

Harry switched off the phone and began rubbing his forehead. Niall was right, everything was slipping away...nothing was going as planned. Fuck. He could no longer keep a count of his problems.

There was Nick waiting back home, who would definitely want an explanation. There was his father, whom he cannot decide is innocent or not. Zayn, who from his actions seemed to have decided that his Father is the killer and wants to kill him. Liam Payne, who was now about a thousand times sure of Harry's guilt as well as Zayn's involvement with the murders. 

He was tired, he was so tired of all this. He no longer recognized himself. Who was this calculative murderer and where was _Harry_? 

"He died with Louis," the monster in him whispered.

He could feel the itch in his skin, the need to claw his way out of this body. Harry searched his glove compartment desperately, he had stopped taking the meds, sworn to never us them again _a-after_ _that time_. But he needed them now. Fuck he needed them.

 No! Not again. He can't afford to relapse. He had a purpose now. He had to find the killer.

He ran his hands through his hair. He needed to be strong. Just a little longer. 

A long time passed before he could breathe again, the urge still remained, but he was getting back in control. He could hold on.

Suddenly, there was a movement outside. Liam Payne was walking out of the house, Zayn behind him. 

Harry watched as they moved towards the cruiser. No, Zayn's hands were not handcuffed, Harry noted in relief. 

But the relief vanished the very next moment as he watched Zayn pull Liam close for a kiss.

Disbelief. Betrayal. Grief. Anger. He could feel each of the emotions running through him. Zayn...fucking Zayn.  _The ultimate betrayal._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. I read it all, but sometimes I am a bit late to respond. Sorry! But all your thoughts mean a lot to me and I love that you guys find this fic interesting. With the tags I have given, I didn't expect this level of response. So thank you so so much :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I promised an early update and then wandered off for a week, I am horrible. But this time I do have a genuine reason. I got smacked down with a shit ton of work the very next day after my last update. I literally had no time to breathe last week. It feels like I have run a marathon...in fact I am still running. But things are slightly under control now and I wanted a breather, so I am back!

_"I will date you under one condition Harold," Louis said pointing the fork in his hand at Harry. It was their third date and at last Harry had found the courage to ask Louis to be his boyfriend._

_"What condition?" Harry asked, glancing warily at the fork._

_"Me and Zayn are a package deal, I won't date you if you can't accept that," Louis said._

_"Zayn? I-I thought he was just your friend," Harry asked._

_"He is not my friend. He is my brother...I have had enough exes who couldn't handle our friendship and got all jealous. In fact my last one ended because the guy asked me to choose between him and Z. You might one day become the love of my life but Z is family and I am never leaving him behind, so if you are the possessive asshole-y kind, I am warning you now," Louis said._

_"Well, I am a bit possessive...but as long you and Zayn are brothers, I see no issue. In fact, I would love to meet him...get the third degree from him and all, it's a very important part of dating, right? Getting threatened by your boyfriend's best friend," Harry said with a smile._

_Louis assessed him for a moment, trying to see if he was really telling the truth, "That can be easily arranged, Z is excited to meet you too, in fact he will be home tonight...you can see him when you drop me off," Louis said at last._

_"Great, I can't wait," Harry said, his smile genuine. He really wanted to get to know Louis and befriending his best friend, no, brother was definitely a part of it._

_Later as they walked towards Louis' door, Louis said, "Did I mention that Zayn is a cop?"_

_"W-What?" Harry asked stopping dead in his tracks._

_"Yeah, just got into the force...already got quite a rep though, they say he is a tight arse," Louis snickered._

_"You did say he was excited to meet me right?" Harry asked in suspicion._

_"Hey, don't worry. Z is a teddy bear, he just looks tough...he is all gooey chocolate once you know him," Louis reassured._

 

 

_"So you are the boyfriend," Zayn said, his hand shake firm._

_"Yup, and I hear you are the best friend," Harry said, trying not crack under Zayn's stare._

_"Its brother," Zayn corrected, letting go off Harry's hand._

_"Come on Zayn, stop trying to play tough, it doesn't work with Haz, I already told him about how your figurine collection," Louis said giving Zayn a small punch on the shoulder._

_"Louis...I am trying to act like a proper big brother here," Zayn whined at Louis, a complete opposite to the hard arse guy who shook his hand five seconds ago._

_"You are younger than me Z and don't worry he is a proper gentleman, aren't you Harold," Louis said as he walked into their modest kitchen to find some beers._

_Zayn waited till Louis was out of earshot and then turned to Harry, "He acts all impassive and snarky, but he really likes you. If this is just a pass time for you, end it now,"  the hard arse guy face was back on._

_"I really like him too...this is no pass time for me. He is amazing," Harry replied sincerely, his voice barely suppressing the fond._

_Zayn held his stare for a second and then cracked a smile, "In that case, I believe we are going to be great friends," He said his voice losing its hard timber, making his thick northern accent evident._

 

 

Brother...fucking brother. It was all a lie. If Harry had expected anyone to feel even an ounce of the pain he suffered, it had been Zayn. he had thought Zayn would stand by him, that Zayn would stand by Louis. But no, all it took was a pretty faced man offering a casual fling.

I had to be a casual fling...because Harry knew Zayn. And Zayn never went for more...it was always a few nights of fun and then goodbye for him. He used to call himself the bird who could never be tied down. 

Fuck, why was he so surprised? His own Father had betrayed him, so why should Zayn be any different? It was back, the itch. The feeling of something clawing him from inside desperate to get out. Fuck, he needed something, anything.

He tried to focus but the road was becoming a blur. All he could feel was the itch on his skin, he could no longer contain it, his hands were on his skin, trying to claw the skin off, anything to stop the itch. Sweat covered his face, he was sweating too damn much. It was too difficult to breath, the air was too humid. 

Where were the damn medicines, his eyes scanned the inside of the car wildly...it was futile, there were no pills, Nick and Zayn had made sure to destroy every last one of them. He could hear honking in the distance, the noise was too much. Too blaring. He put his hands to his ears, trying to tune it out. But it wasn't working...the noise just got louder. Harry looked up and was suddenly blinded by a two huge headlights. 

For one minute, everything cleared. It was a truck, and it was coming to him. There was a screech and break, as the two vehicles collided. And then nothing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...horrible cliffhanger, damn. I would update as fast as I can.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week had been a marathon. Essays, submissions, assignments and I felt so guilty because I left you guys with a cliffe. But I literally had no time. Not even to sleep.  
> But everything's done now. I met all my deadlines, finished my tests, took a long sleep. And I am back.

"What happened?" Zayn asked almost running towards Niall. He had ran out of his office the moment he received the call from the blond man.

Niall looked around, trying to see if anyone else was about. "I don't know. I just got the call from the paramedics, because I was the last call on his phone. They just said he was hurt and I needed to hurry."

"B-But what was he doing out there?" Zayn asked.

"He was coming after you. Your call, you said Liam saw...," Niall began.

"Fuck. I told him to lie low, I will fucking kill him," Zayn shouted as they hurried to the reception area of the hospital. 

"Nick," Niall shouted at last seeing a familiar figure in the waiting area.

The tall man looked up and hurried towards them, "The doctors are still checking him. I haven't seen him yet," He said.

"H-He is gonna be fine, right?" Zayn asked, the familiar feeling of coldness enveloping him. No, this can't be it. Harry couldn't die like that.

"He is going to be just fine," Nick said with determination.

"But-," Niall began.

"No, listen to me Niall. Harry is going to be fine. He has survived worse," Nick's face was furious.

"Yeah, he is going to be fine. He has to be," Zayn said, slowly falling into one of the couches. His heart was raising. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he have just waited till he spoke to Harry? He should have just stayed home. Then this all could have been so easily avoided, if he had not been so stupid.

Just then his phone pinged. Of course it was Liam. Of course Liam will never let him out of his sight. They had barely got to the office when he got the call. Liam was already talking to Jones and Zayn was too much in a hurry to explain.

_Where are you?_ Things were so out of control. He had planned to let Liam arrest him and save Harry but then...Liam did a one eighty. Did he really mean all that? Zayn wondered. No, He couldn't think of that mess right now. Not with Harry in hospital like this. 

"Are you here for Harry Styles?" A voice called out right then. The three of them hurried towards the doctor who was addressing them.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

"He will survive. I must say he was lucky, the truck hit the other side of the car, so his injuries are not that severe. He broke his right arm, that would take some time to heal, and then physio. Also he might need some help with basic stuff till his hand heals. He has a few cuts and scrapes, but they will fade fast. He should be able to make a complete recovery," said the doctor.

"Can we see him?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, he is awake, but groggy. Try to keep him relaxed," he said. "If you have any more questions, you can come to my office. I will be back to see him later."

Nick was already walking to Harry's room. Zayn and Niall hurried behind. 

Zayn could feel relief pouring into his veins. Harry was fine. He was going to make a full recovery. And Zayn was gonna kick his arse for making them all worry. He couldn't imagine losing Harry too, not when he wasn't yet over losing Louis.

"Haz," Nick whispered as he took in the sight of Harry in his hospital gown. He looked a shadow of the old Harry, and then it suddenly struck Zayn how worn out Harry looked. Not just from the accident, but from everything. There was no light in those green eyes anymore. They looked dead. How had he not noticed?

They had both been too wrapped up in their twisted notions of revenge, he thought. So wrapped up that he hadn't seen that Harry was dying right in front of his eyes. This had gone too far. They needed to end this fast...before it took over Harry completely. They needed the closure. Louis was dead, but Harry was alive and he needed some sense of peace to move on.

"I am okay, just got a bit messed up," Harry was saying Nick.

"Just a bit messed up? Really Hazz? The last time I saw you on a hospital bed, you fucking promised me you arsehole. You promised me that you will never-," Nick broke off, his face a mixture of anger and grief.

"Nick, this was not like last time, I promise. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I-I just lost sight of the road for a moment," Harry said.

Zayn didn't want to be reminded of the last time. That was a dark period for all of them. _Harry on the floor, overdosed on his pills. Nick shouting while he tried to find a pulse beat. Longest night of his life, waiting at the hospital._

Those days were still fuzzy in Zayn's brain. His own grief had made him half crazy. He remembered Nick shouting at Harry. Screaming and crying. He had seen Des break down as he heard that his son tried to kill himself. But he hadn't said anything to Haz. He hadn't shouted, nor had he cried. 

"Harry," Zayn said at last, moving towards the bed. Harry had not seen Zayn, Nick having blocked his view.

"You scared us," Zayn said, touching Harry's good hand, which was resting by his side. Harry flinched and pulled his hand away.

"Haz?" Zayn looked up in surprise.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, the malice clear in his voice.

"W-What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

"I asked why the fuck are you here? Shouldn't you be fucking your pretty boyfriend now?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about Harry," Nick asked.

"Didn't Zayn tell you both?" Harry asked.

"Tell us what?" Niall asked.

"That he was fucking Liam Payne behind all of our backs," Harry said.

"What? The officer?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yes Nick. The very officer who until recently was convinced that I killed Louis. Who arrested me last day and is trying his very best to put me behind," Harry said.

"Liam does not think you killed Louis, he jus-," Zayn began.

"You are not even refuting it. Y-you are defending him," Harry said anger and slight disbelief in his voice.

"Harry please, I can explain. It is not like that. Let me ex-" Zayn started.

"I saw you, Zayn. I saw you and him outside your house, all over each other. You really knows how to show loyalty don't you? After all you claimed Louis was to you, all it took was the a good fuck. Y-you are so damn pathetic. You loved Louis only because he showed you a bit of attention when no one did. He called you his fucking brother. And all it took was Liam Payne to flash his smile for you to forget all that, " Harry seethed.

"Harry, you don't know what you are talking about. Just let me explain," Zayn said.

"I don't need any fucking explanation from a slut like you. You forgot Louis for a fucking guy who is playing you. Yeah, the guy is fucking playing you to try and get me, watch him drop you like a hot potato the moment he is finished getting everything he wants. You think he is gonna stay around? Your fucking parents didn't stay around," Harry was shouting. Before Zayn knew it, he was lunging towards Harry, his fist colliding with Harry' cheek. He felt hands on his sides, pulling him away. restraining him but he tried to pull away, the urge to smash Harry's face a bit too much.

"You don't fucking bring my parents into this. You know nothing about them, so don't pretend like you do. I-I thought we were friends. I can't believe this is what you think of me. I thought you trusted me. But apparently not so much, since you could not even bothered to hear my explanation. And as for Louis. I don't need to fucking prove anything to you. He was my brother in every sense of the word. And I have never done wrong by him. He knows that, and I know that. I also know something else...Louis would have hated the Harry before me now. This was not the man he loved and seeing you like this would have destroyed him," Zayn said and pulled away from Niall's clutches.

"Call me when you are not this arsehole anymore. And maybe then I will tell you why the fuck I was with Liam," Zayn said and walked out of the room, pushing Nick and Niall away from his way.

He was right. Things had gotten too out of control. Everything...every fucking thing was destroyed. Louis was gone. And now Harry too. Their friendship was shattered, a tiny million irreconcilable pieces. What was the point of all this? What closure were they trying to find, when it was what was driving them all apart? Would it be worth it?

Zayn closed his eyes. The answer was still clear in his head. _Anything was worth finding justice for Louis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Penny for your thoughts?
> 
> Also, my ziam fic. My poor ziam fic which I had no time to write thanks to Uni kicking my arse. If anyone said being a Literature major is easy, they are LYING. I have a free week coming up. Hopefully I can finally begin my fic then, (Unless my lovely professors decide to add five more submissions to the already full pile)
> 
> I will get my exam results today. I am pretty sure I flunked it. Hopefully I won't fail. Send me good vibes. I am having a aneurysm whenever I think of it.


	26. Chapter 26

Zayn was still quivering with anger when he pulled up at the station. After all that they have been through, this is how it ends. He still couldn't believe that Harry had spoken like this. Harry...who he had thought his family. Harry who left his home and everything he had for Louis. Harry who was always the calm in the face of storm.  _That guy is dead._ Tonight proved that. 

"Where did you go?" Liam asked the moment he saw Zayn.

"What did Jones say?" Zayn asked back.

"Answer me first Zayn. Where the fuck where you?" Liam asked, his face betraying what he suspected of Zayn doing.

"Do you think I am stupid, Liam? To run off right after all we talked? I wasn't off plotting anything, if that what you are asking," Zayn said.

"Keep your voice down. And no, I know stupid is the last thing you are. Hot headed, yes. Stubborn, yes. A pain in my arse, yes. But not stupid. And that's why I am asking where the hell where you," Liam said.

Zayn sighed, "Harry met with an accident. I went to see him," he said.

"Oh, so you knew about it," Liam said frowning.

"I knew-what? Did you know about it too?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I got a call from the officers because it was _him._ That's why I messaged you. I didn't know how you will react, so didn't wanna say it through a message," Liam said.

"Oh, umm..that was really considerate, I guess. Thanks," Zayn said in surprise.

"So how is he?" Liam asked.

"He will survive," Zayn replied.

"You can go if you wanna be wih him, Jones and me can manage here," Liam said.

"Nah, he has Nick there," Zayn said turning away from Liam. The last thing he wanted was to discuss Harry with Liam.

"Look, I know that the whole thing with Harry is really a sensitive topic. You are his friend and all but just tell me something," Liam began.

"What Liam. Haven't I told you more than enough about Harry. He loved Louis more than anything. He had nothing to do with his murder," Zayn said.

"I know that," Liam insisted. "I am asking something else. Look, you as well as I know that Harry wasn't there at his father's house with a glock by accident. He planned to kill. And now he is in the hospital, isn't it obvious?" Liam asked.

"What is obvious?" Zayn asked in confusion, still turned away from Liam.

"Harry found something which pointed towards Des being the murderer. That must have been such a shock. He attempted to kill the man in his anger, but failed...because the killer is his father. And now he got himself hit by a truck and landed in the hospital. The primary reports say that his car went straight up against the truck," Liam said.

"What are you implying?" Zayn asked turning around.

"That Harry was trying to kill himself," Liam said.

"What?"

"He had tried before also, right? About three months after Louis died? Over dosed on pills," Liam said.

"I know that Liam. I was there...you do't need to tell that story to me. I was there. I saw him on the floor, I-I," Zayn closed his eyes in frustration. 

"Exactly. So you can imagine how difficult it must be for him, knowing that the man he was in love with was killed by his father," said Liam.

Zayn was silent. Liam had a point. Harry was struggling. He could see that. But he was sure tonight's accident was not a suicide attempt. But he couldn't reveal that to Liam. Not when that will reveal that Harry had been at his place.

"You might be right," Zayn said instead, "Harry needs closure. The faster the better. And then he can finally move on. And that's why we need to catch Des Styles," Zayn said beginning to walk away.

"Des Styles is not the man we are after," Liam stated then.

"What?" Zayn turned around in shock.

"His accounts were hacked. Our technical team discovered a back door. That's why Jones called, whoever killed Louis was framing Des," Liam said.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone for 2 months...wow. I didn't even know this much time passed because things were so busy. I am sorry but my Uni really did a number on me and I barely had time for anything at all. 
> 
> I had been free for a week and was about to come back to this fic. But I didn't know how...it had been too long and I thought everyone must have abandoned it. But then I got two messages today asking for update. Let me say that inspired me to write. :) Thanks for commenting guys!
> 
> I will try to get this done soon. I have the whole story down...and hopefully this time around I won't have work coming in between. I hope you all remember where we paused :)

 "Hazza, your Dad called again," Nick said walking into Harry's room. 

"I told you Nick...I have nothing to say to him," Harry replied, his eyes on television. He was in the bed, his injured hand propped up on a stack of pillows. 

"I told him that, but he won't give up and we don't yet know for sure if-" Nick said sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"I don't wanna talk about it Nick," Harry said. He had barely slept last night, pain clawing his insides. He had longed desperately for anything to take the pain off. Not the physical pain but the one which pierced his heart and soul. Both of which he had thought was long dead. 

Harry looked at Nick. He wouldn't have survived this week if it had not been for Nick. Through all his rages as well as his breakdowns he had held unto Nick as his anchor. He was hurting Nick. Harry knew that...and he would be even more hurt when he knows about what all Harry has done, when he learns how blood stained Harry's hands are. And that's exactly why Harry had tried to keep Nick away from all this.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean why am I here?" Nick asked.

"You have a job...why are you here babysitting me, Nick?" Harry asked.

"I am not babysitting you. I am taking care of my best friend. And I think he needs me more than my job right now," Nick said.

"I am not  your best friend anymore," Harry said. Nick looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I am not that Harry anymore Nick. And I-i don't think I will ever be him again," Harry said.

"So?" Nick asked.

"So you should go...stop wasting time over me. It's kinda useless," Harry said.

"If I ever hear you say stuff like that again, I will knock your teeth out, Styles," Nick said, "Never say you are useless. You have been my closest friend since the time I could remember, if you think I am ditching you now...you don't know me at all," Nick said with a glower.

"Maybe I don't...look at Zayn for one. I thought- I-He was Louis' best friend," Harry said.

"And why should that stop him from seeing Liam Payne?" Nick asked.

"Why? Because h-he...he think I killed Louis," Harry said.

"It was a misunderstanding Haz, and remember that Liam is not your enemy. If anyone can get justice for Louis, its Liam...and don't you think that this might be a good thing for Zayn?" Nick asked.

"Good? That guy is using him, Zayn is just gonna end up being a fling for him, a bait..that's what he is," Harry said.

"You don't know that...and look, from what I know of Zayn, he is not an idiot to fall for something like that," Nick said.

"Why are you defending him," Harry asked.

"Because you are fucking miserable after fighting with him. You need your friends now, Haz...you need them to overcome this," Nick said.

"But-," Harry started. 

"You never gave Zayn a chance to explain, Haz," the voice was Niall's. 

"Explain what? Everything was pretty clear from where I saw it," Harry said.

"Haz, aside from Louis, you know Zayn best. Do you really think that Zayn would betray you like that?" Niall asked. Harry was silent.

"You and Niall both know that Zayn and I have never got along well," Nick said, "but in this case, I think you should hear what he has to say."

"I can't believe you guys are defending him..H-he-," Harry couldn't find the words.

"Haz, I know what you are doing. You are projecting the anger you feel at your Dad's betrayal onto Zayn. Not everyone is after you, Harry. Zayn is on your side. His loyalty lies with you and deep down you know that," Niall said.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't think. Things had seemed pretty clear earlier. Zayn had betrayed him. But now he wasn't sure now. The image of Zayn and Liam kissing returned to his mind. _If he had nothing to hide why didn't Zayn tell him about it?_

 _Because he you would behave like this, you arsehole._ His mind screamed back at him.

"I-I should talk to him," Harry said at last searching for his phone.

"Not now...," Niall said, "Give him a couple of days, let him cool down a bit."

Harry sighed. He knew Niall was right. But he didn't like it.

 

 

 

"Are you really sure about this?" Zayn asked even as the evidence was laid out before him.

"The backdoor allows the person to access Des' computer at his will. There is no way to confirm if the emails were actually sent by Des or the hacker. But what other puspose would the backdoor be serving?" Jones said.

"Mr Styles is a famous businessman, a lot of people would want to access his files," Zayn said.

"Yes, but then wouldn't it have been used already? If it was a business enemy, wouldn't they have leaked some documents or something," Liam said.

"And how do we know nothing of that sort has happened?" Zayn asked.

"We are currently questioning Mr Styles' employees and the like. We also have a meeting with Mr Styles himself," Liam said, "But we do have to consider the possibility that Des Styles was being framed."

"Where you able to trace the backdoor?" Zayn asked.

"We are still working on it...it is not easy to trace and the emails were mostly send from random internet cafes," Jones said.

"So we are back to square one," Liam said. Zayn rubbed his forehead. Harry doesn't know about this. He needs to know...before he sets out to hurt Des again. 

He hand touched his phone in his pocket. No...he can't call Harry. Not after...

Zayn sighed. Anyway Harry was in the hospital and would be there for at least a week. Noway would he be able to get out and hurt Des. 

But it's Harry...and he is not thinking properly. Fuck. Zayn cursed internally. 

"Zayn...," He jumped when he heard Liam call his name.

"Y-yeah," He answered, wondering if he missed anything important.

"You look ready to drop...I think you should get some rest," Liam's face was filled with concern.

"No, I-I am fine, I just need a cigarette," Zayn said.

"Zayn...," Liam started but Zayn cut him off.

"Call Des Styles' office and let him know that we will be coming soon to talk to him," he said to Jones and then walked out, desperate for a smoke to clear his his head. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who stuck around...thank you so so much. It really means a lot and I love each and everyone of you :)


	28. Chapter 28

Zayn looked around, it was his first time in Des Styles' office. It wasn't really different from Harry's, maybe a bit bigger. The only personal stuff that he could see where the two framed photos. One was Des with Harry and his late wife, and the other- Harry and Louis.

"Mr Styles we are here to enquire about certain things about-," 

"How is Harry?" Des asked Zayn, cutting Liam off. It took him a minute to realize the question was directed at him, his eyes still on the picture. Zayn slowly accessed the man before him. Des Styles looked worn out, and old. Not the immaculate business man that he remembered.

"He is doing fine...he won't be moving around a lot for a week or two, but he will be fine," he said at last.

"W-why aren't you not by his side? You should be with him now?" Des asked, his face frowning in confusion.

"Nick is with him. So is Niall," Zayn said. Des nodded, but Zayn could see the worry etched on his face. The man loved his son, that much he was absolutely positive.

"Mr Styles, we have some questions," Liam said again, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Of course you do, Officer Payne. Why else would you book an appointment?" Des said turning to Liam. 

"But before we begin, I will say this again. I did not have anything to do with my son's fiance's death," Des said looking at Liam straight in the eye.

"This is not about Louis," Zayn said, "well it's also about Louis...but its mainly about the backdoor we found in your personal computer," Zayn said.

"Backdoor? What?" Des asked in confusion.

"Somebody has been spying on you Mr Styles, they might have been accessing your files as well as using your accounts," Liam said, handing a file to Des.

Zayn watched he older man's face go pale as he flipped through the pages, "Does this m-mean they would be able to send mails and letters in my name?" Des asked.

"Among other things, yes. What we would like to know is if you have any idea who might be behind this? Like...maybe some important information has been leaked or something?" Liam asked.

"No...nothing. Everything has been going just fine," Des said, his eyes still on the file.

"Are you absolutely sure?" 

"You can ask my staff too, they would know..especially my assistants," Des said with a sigh. 

"Yes we will," Zayn said.

"Please let us know if you find anything relevant..anything at all Mr Styles," Liam said getting ready to leave. 

"Zayn," Des called out just as they were at the door. "I would like to have a word with you, if that is okay."

Zayn looked at Liam. "I will be downstairs," Liam said at last walking out, and Zayn could see that he wasn't happy about this.

 

 

 

"Someone sent mails in my name to make it look like I was the one behind Louis' death, didn't they?" Des asked. Zayn was silent.

"I know Zayn, Harry told me about the mails...more like shouted at me about them, thinks I did it...that I k-killed Louis," Des said, "Y-you have to believe me Zayn, I had nothing to do with Louis' death.

"Mr Styles...I-," Zayn began, but Des interrupted him.

"H-he needs closure Zayn. P-please find who did this? P-please...before he does something-you didn't see him that day, he looked dead, Zayn- he wasn't the Harry I raised, my song-," Des broke off, and Zayn could see the pain etched in his face. 

 _It couldn't be him._ No...this man couldn't be Louis' murderer. Even when they found the backdoor, Zayn hadn't believed Des' innocence. But now seeing the broken father in front of him... _it's not him._

 _It's not him._ The words kept repeating in his head...Des had not killed Louis. Harry wouldn't be burdened with his father's guilt. Zayn felt as if some weight was off his shoulders...the killer was not Harry's father.

"Zayn," 

He jumped as he felt someone touch his shoulders, but relaxed when he heard the voice. 

"Where are you going, the car is there...not here, I have been calling out you name for five minutes," Liam said.

"I-I wasn't paying attention, I guess," Zayn said, turning around following Liam to find the car.

"You took a long time in there," Liam said, once they had found the car and was inside.

"Umm..yeah. Des was worried, about Harry..his accident," Zayn said.

"If he is so concerned, how come he is not with his son right now?" Liam asked.

"Harry and Des' relationship is complicated...I told you," Zayn said. But one look at Liam was enough to understand that he didn't buy the lie. He knew the truth...but they both were not going to address it, it seemed.

"Hmm...but why are you not with him now?" Liam asked.

"Because I have a job," Zayn said curtly, eyes on his lap.

"You have already shown that you care more about Harry than you job Zayn," Liam said,

"What do you want me to say, Liam," Zayn asked exasperatedly, looking up at him.

"I want you to say anything other than lies...," Liam said, his eyes on the road and face hard.

"Fine, you want the truth...okay. Harry saw me and you last night. He thinks you are playing me and that I am betraying him by seeing you, and we had a fight at the hospital last night. H-he said stuff and I got mad too and I just left okay...I-He...I don't know, he is so lost a-and I don't know how to help him anymore," Zayn said, his fingers clenching into fists at his own helplessness.

"He thinks I am playing you," Liam said after a moment.

"H-he is just-," Zayn began but Liam stopped the car then.

"Y-you know that this is not a game for me right...Zayn, I meant everything I said last night," Liam said taking Zayn's clenched hand in his.

"I know...I trust you. I shouldn't...but I do," Zayn said with a sigh.

Liam pulled Zayn into a hug, and whispered in his ear,"I know you are going through a lot now...and I know why Harry does not trust me. I know that you are still hiding a lot from me. I know that we might end up on opposite sides again...but Zayn, I also know that whatever happens, at the end..I will be on your side."

"T-thanks," Zayn said, surprised at Liam's words. 

"I will do whatever it takes to make Harry see that I am not a bad guy, and that I do genuinely care about you...I will talk to him," Liam said.

"N-no...not now, Liam. I want a bit of time before seeing him again...we both need it I think," Zayn said still enveloped in Liam's hug.

"Okay...fine." Liam said pulling away at last, before continuing, "I am taking you home now...when was the last time you slept properly? We both need a break...lets rest and then regroup, by then Jones might have some answers for us," Liam said, starting the car again.

Zayn nodded before letting out a sigh. Rest...yeah a bit of rest seemed like a good idea. He needed a break.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as some of you might have noticed my username has changed. Well, its a new year and I thought some changes won't hurt. And basically everyone in my real life knows blazing brown and I fancied some anonymity. And leocasso is the nickname of a precious cute angel I recently discovered.  
> My tumblr url has also changed...if your ever want to msg me I am @lightupthedarkness now.

"It's been a week, how come we still haven't got anything concrete about the backdoor?" Zayn asked Jones exasperatedly. They were in the conference room looking through the evidence they had gathered. Which wasn't much to begin with.

"The person behind this is very clever, he is careful not to leave any trails," Jones replied.

"But there has to be something," Liam said looking through the papers again.

"If there is...it is not in here," Jones said with finality.

"I can't believe we are stuck like this," Liam said getting up from his chair.

"Did you go through the statements given by Des' assistants?" Zayn asked right then.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Liam asked turning towards Zayn.

"Nothing...I just want to read them again. I mean there must be someone on the inside. Someone must have planted the backdoor in the first place. That should be someone close enough..and it only makes sense that it is one of his assistants," Zayn explained.

"Wait...Xander Ritz," Liam said in sudden realization.

"He is missing..it could have been him," said Liam.

"Xander was Harry's assistant. It doesn't make sense," Zayn said clearing his voice.

"Its obvious he had something to do with all this, Zayn. I might have been wrong about Harry but Xander's disappearance is too much of a coincidence," Liam said and turned to Jones. "I believe Dan and Alexa were working on it, since the case was filed under missing person...have they made any progress? Ask them to give me a full report by tomorrow."

"I will talk to them right now," Jones said getting up to leave.

"Xander is our in, Zayn. He knew something, that much is obvious," Liam said once Jones was out.

Zayn sighed and looked up at Liam, "Good luck finding him then."

"What does that mean?" Liam asked, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Exactly what I said...good luck finding Xander," Zayn said gathering the files, ready to leave.

"What are you gonna do with all that?" Liam asked looking at the bundle.

"Read it all again...there must be something we missed," Zayn said as Liam opened the door to for him. 

"But Jones said-," Liam began but stopped seeing the look on Zayn's face, "what?" he asked.

"Not here...come to my house," Zayn said and walked out before Liam could reply.

 

 

 

 

"What's going on?" Liam asked, the moment Zayn opened the door. He had been apprehensive of coming here.Things have been good between them the last couple of days, mainly because they both had been caught up with the issue of the backdoor, the fact that Harry and Zayn weren't speaking also helped a lot. 

"I think there is a mole among us," Zayn said once he had pulled Liam inside.

"What? That's impossible," Liam said.

"Whoever did this managed to plant a backdoor on Des Styles' computer, how difficult would it be for them to get an insider here?" Zayn asked looking at Liam, his expression hard.

"Wait...Y-you don't think its me, do you?" Liam asked seeing Zayn's face.

"I suspected you long back...but nah, you are too self righteous for it, what do you think of Jones?" Zayn asked.

"It can't be him, Zayn, we know him," Liam said.

"Money can change people, Liam. Xander Ritz was ready to betray Harry who has been his boss and friend for years, just for money, why would Jones be different?" Zayn asked.

"But Jones is...," Liam stopped.

"Jones is what exactly? Just another officer who was appointed on this case which has been filled with roadblocks from the very beginning," Zayn said.

"So that's why you are searching through all this stuff again? Because you don't trust Jones was saying the truth about the backdoor being impossible to trace," Liam asked, taking in the sheer amount of papers and gadgets spread out all over the room.

"Right now...I don't trust anyone, I can't afford to trust anyone completely," Zayn said.

Liam sighed before falling into a near by chair, "I hope you trust me enough to let me help you."

Zayn stared at his face for a moment trying to find something, but at last he sighed, "I wish I knew why I trust you, just dig in."

Liam smiled and made to take the nearest file in hand but then Zayn's hand stopped him, "If you break that trust Liam, death would seem heave compared to what I will do to you."

"Are you threatening me?" Liam asked.

"No, just stating a fact," Zayn said.

"Okay...I get it. Now can we start?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded.

"One more thing," Liam said just as Zayn powered up his laptop.

"What?" Zayn asked eyes still on the screen.

"You threatening me now, that was really sexy," Zayn looked up to see Liam smirking.

"Always thought you were weird, nice to have it confirmed," Zayn said turning his attention back to screen. But Liam didn't miss the ghost of a smile which Zayn hid quickly.

 

 

 

_"Haz, we need to go now, your Dad is expecting us," Louis said._

_"He can wait...I am talking to our son here, come back here and join us," Harry said his eyes still on Luke who was earnestly speaking all kinds of stuff in his perfectly gibberish language._

_But Louis didn't join them, he was watching them fondly with a smile._

_"Stop staring and just join us here, Lou..your son has important stuff to speak with you," Harry said beckoning Louis again._

_"If your Dad is mad, you can explain," Louis said and took Luke out of Harry's arms._

_"I can't wait to take him home," Harry said, petting Luke's hand._

_"Just a few more days Haz, and then he will be my best man at our wedding,"  Louis said as Luke punched his face in glee._

_"Really? Zayn's gonna be pissed," Harry said smiling._

_"He is the godfather, so he will just have to learn to deal with it," Louis said._

_"_ Yeah, me and Haz will both be there, I will call you once we get there," Nick said before cutting the call.

"That was Melanie, she just called to confirm both of us are coming tonight," Nick said to Harry.

"Haz...are you listening?" Nick asked when he got no response.

"Harry...I am talking to you," Nick repeated shaking Harry's shoulder. At last Harry looked up.

"Melanie called, she is having a par-"

"I want to see Luke," Harry said cutting off Nick.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I want to see Luke, Nick...," Harry repeated.

"You know that's not possible. He has a family now. He is not your kid Harry, and it will only confuse him...also think of the other family," Nick said.

Harry closed his eyes...the image of Louis holding his son was so clear. "Look I know you loved that child, but you will have other kids, Haz. You can always adopt another child," Nick said.

"Now about Melanie's party," Nick redirected again.

"What party?" Harry asked, flipping through the magazine in front of him, not interested.

"Melanie, my cousin...she is holding a party and we are going," Nick said.

"We are? Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...and no buts, Haz, you have been cooped up for long enough. Tonight we are going out and having fun. Just forget everything for one night, man. Be the old Hazza I loved...come on, for me," Nick said just as Harry began to protest.

"I don't know, Nick. I am not in the mood," Harry said.

"Give it a chance Haz...if you want to move on, you have to give life a chance. Just one time, please," Nick said again.

 _I don't want to move on_. Harry knew that answer won't go down well with Nick, so he relented but added, "Two hours, max."

"Yeah...that's more than enough, thank you so much Harry...we are gonna have so much fun tonight. Grimshaw and Styles, just like the old days," Nick was hugging him and patting his back. Harry tried to muster some excitement but all he could still think was of Louis holding Luke, the image of his lost life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do anything for you guys on Christmas...sorry. But I hope this early New year update makes up for it. Tell me your thoughts...also the end is getting near :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still around guys!   
> Uni is kicking my ass again though....last semester and then endless void which I have no clue how to approach :(  
> This is a quikie update...will try to post more soon. But unfortunately no guarantees. I am horrible.

"It's not me who started it, Ni," Zayn said into the phone, his eyes still scanning the numerous files before him.

"He didn't even bother to hear me out. I thought all these years of friendship would have made him trust me a bit, but apparently not," he said shutting his laptop in frustration. Nothing was going was as planned. Him and Liam had been up since God knows when and they had made zero progress. His head was throbbing and it felt like he will pass out an moment from hunger...thank God Liam had gone to get them some food.

"Look, I know what he said was unfair. But you have to admit, he is not entirely at fault. The situation was a bit...with the current circumstances he has a right to be weary," Niall said.

"What do you want me to do Niall, I told him that I will wait for him to call, I truly expected him to call...I get he was angry, but I thought once he saw stuff a bit more rationally he will come around, but its been days," Zayn said.

"He has thought of it Z, he knows he needs to hear your side...but I think- I don't know, no one knows what's in his head these days, just call him...he is struggling- I think now even more than before," Niall said.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

"You know that the thought of revenge was the only thing which brought him out of the brink last time," Niall said.

"Isn't Nick with him?" Zayn asked, a bit of panic seeping in. He wouldn't be able to take it if Harry- no, he was not even gonna think of that.

"Yes, Nick is trying his best to get him out...but it's as if Haz has just gone back into that shell. Just yesterday, Nick took him to a cousin's birthday party...he seemed happy enough according to Nick. But then at like three in the morning I got a call from Haz," Niall said.

"Why did he call?" Zayn asked.

"He wanted me to track down the details of Luke's parents...he said everything, he wanted everything about them, including bank details," Niall said.

"Did he say why?" 

"Nope...just asked me to get it done. His voice was so...I don't know. I am kind of worried what he is planning," Niall said.

"Are you gonna do it?" Zayn asked.

"Get the info for him you mean? I said, I would...but I was hoping you would talk to him and get him to see sense. Luke is happy now...Harry needs to get that," Niall said.

Zayn sighed. What the hell was Harry upto?

"I will try...," he said at last. Their fight had gone on for enough...someone needs to bow down. Looks like it will have to be him. And he did have some news for Harry...the fact that Des is probably not related to the case would clear his head a bit...wait-"Niall...hold on a sec," Zayn said.

"Yeah?" Niall asked.

"You are a hacker," Zayn said.

"No, I am a cop," Niall said.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"Of course I am a hacker, what about it? You have got some age old case lying around me, have you," Niall joked.

"No, I don't. And I don't need to check to know there will be more than enough of them," Zayn said, "this is about something else...I need your help."

"Say it," Niall said.

"It wasn't Des Styles who sent the emails to Xander, we discovered a backdoor in his PC," Zayn said.

"What?" Niall asked.

"We tried to track it...but it's not going well," Zayn said.

"Really? You have an entire team at your disposal bro...," Niall said.

"Well...I think we have a mole in the said team, so-," Zayn began.

"Say no more, sent me the stuff...I will see what I can do," Niall said.

"Really? I will send it ASAP...but one thing, don't say anything to Haz," Zayn said.

"But-," Niall began.

"I am gonna talk to him...and want to break the news personally, Ni. Don't worry," Zayn said. He heard the sound of a car outside...Liam was here.

"Yeah, yeah...fine, just talk and hug it out. I am done with this fight between you both," Niall said.

"I gotta go now, I will send you the details now...anything you can find...anything at all will be very helpful," Zayn said before cutting the call.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep you waiting a lot for updates. And I know you must be tired of my excuses. So I am not giving any this time.
> 
> But I will tell you that you won't have to wait too long anymore. Its nearing the end.
> 
> Also, this might be my last fic at least this might be my last fic with larry. In the past few months I lost the will to write to about the boys. I have been trying my best to stay positive but it has all become a big ugly drama which I am no longer interested in. I love the boys, I love their music...but I have distanced myself from the fandom and the drama. I wish happy times would be back for my boys though. And maybe then I can be happy writing about them.

"Niallar...it's been some time, where the hell have you been hiding?" 

"I am not here for pleasantries Ant," Niall said and the dark haired guy sobered up at the serious look on the usually jolly face.

"What's up? You in some trouble? Want me to work some magic?" Ant asked. Niall looked around taking a minute to phrase his question. Ant was slippery, a friend who was on the verge of becoming a foe.

It had not been easy to get his hands on him. But Niall had his ways, Zayn might be the cop but there were places that no law abiding man know off. Thankfully, he had no issues with breaking laws. In fact that had what once brought Ant and him face to face numerous times.

"Got some work for me big guy? Took something on which was too big for you to handle, perhaps? I consider you a friend, so I will even give you a discount," Ant was saying.

"I left the field, Ant," Niall replied.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope...It's been around a year," said Niall.

"Damn...competing with you was half the fun in this. What do you even do now? Make video games?" Ant said.

"Very funny...I work as a private investigator now," Niall said.

"That was unprecedented...but why?" Ant said.

"That's not important now. I am here for some help," Niall said.

"Shoot,"

"I need to know who paid you to get access to Des' Styles laptop." 

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Ant said, his expression a blank mask.

'Cut the bullshit Ant...trust me, you are in enough trouble as it is. You don't want this to escalate," Niall said.

"Stop bluffing, Niall. I don't know any Des Styles...nor have I done anything to him. If you don't have anything else to say other than hurling insults at me...please leave," Ant said turning away.

"Wait the fuck there," Niall said pinning Ant against the wall by his clothes.

"I have known you long enough Ant...and I know your work when I see it. You were always a bit too proud. Never could let something out without your mark on it right...I saw it Ant...I knew it was you the moment I saw backdoor. So stop lying and start talking," Niall said.

"I can't...you know that I can't reveal my clients. I will lose my credibility," said Ant.

"What do you value more? Your life or credibility?" Niall asked.

"What?" Ant asked in confusion, struggling to get free from Niall's hold.

"I asked what you value more. Your fucking life or your credibility," Niall repeated, "the cops have found the backdoor...it's only a matter of time."

"They will never trace it. You know they won't, incompetent fools," Ant said.

"Well...they are in luck. I traced it for them. I have proof Ant. And let me tell you something else man...the cops should be the least of your worries," Niall said.

"What?"

"That backdoor helped kill a man...and there is someone out there seeking to avenge that man. One man associated with the murder was found dead, the other is missing. Do you want to be the third in the list?" Niall asked.

"What the hell are you saying Niall?" Ant asked, a bit of fear creeping into his voice at last.

"The truth...I have known you for long enough. So I thought I will cut you a reprieve. Tell me who paid you," Niall said.

"You are lying...you have nothing. And what proof? As if you can even be in front of the cops to present your proof, they will jail you first. And they will never find me...I know how to disappear. You see...that backdoor made me a rich man," Ant sneered.

"Well...if that's what you wish," Niall said freeing the hold on the man.

"What? Y-you," Ant began, turning to face him. But a heavy blow met him as a vase smashed on his head. 

"You wanted to disappear...wish granted Ant," Niall said, watching the blood pooling around the man head.

 

 

 

 

"What?" Zayn asked, looking around in alarm, making sure nobody was around. The phone was still tight in his hand, near his ear.

"Calm down Zayn, I have it in control," Niall's voice was saying.

"What did you do with his body?" Zayn whispered.

"It's taken care of. No one will trace it back to any of us," Niall said.

"I don't know what to say. I asked you to trace the backdoor and you found a cyber criminal who has been on the run for years."

"I have his stuff with me...give me a week and you will have the name of the culprit," Niall said.

"Fuck Ni...you really killed him," Zayn said, still in disbelief.

"Zayn...you and Harry are not the only ones who lost someone," Niall said, "Louis was my friend too...I admit we never had the connection you two shared, but still he meant a lot to me...he brought me back from the brink...this is the least I can do for him."

Zayn closed his eyes, and whispered, " give me the name Niall,"

"In a week Z, just wait a bit more," Niall said and cut the call.

Zayn sat down. A week....Niall had promised. In a week they would know. And then...Zayn swallowed. He needed to talk to Harry. Zayn pulled up his number and called again. He had been trying for days...and still he refused to answer. He was close to losing his patience. If this hadn't been important...he won't even have bothered. But they really needed to talk. So he decided to leave a voice message.

_Haz...stop ignoring my calls. Look, I know you are upset about Liam and if I were in your place maybe I would react the same way too. But just hear me out. I didn't plan it Haz...he was never meant to mean anything. He was just meant to be the means to an end. But then...fuck, I just fell for him. Its reckless, dangerous, foolish...and yet I fell. I know you think I am a traitor...but I swear he knows nothing. He has nothing on you...and just call me or come see me. Please....there are some other stuff which I can't say...Please Haz, for Louis' sake._

Zayn cut the call and sighed. He will give Harry a day. And if he still didn't respond...he will just move to drastic measures.

 

 

"Hey...there you are," Liam's voice called.

"Fuck, Liam you scared me," Zayn said turning around, "Did you want something?"

"Yes," Liam replied.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"A bit of your time," 

"Why? Did you find something new?" Zayn asked frowning.

"Yes, I found that it's a Friday," Liam said.

"Huh?"

"Someone once accused me of being a workaholic who didn't know how to let loose," said Liam.

Zayn smiled and Liam put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am taking you out tonight," Liam said and Zayn looked up in shock.

"What," Zayn asked in disbelief.

"A date, Zayn. Unless you don't what to...that is-I mean-,"

"Yes," Zayn said, "I would love to- yeah, date. Of course."

"Good...ummm, I will pick you from your house then? How about around 7:30?" Liam asked.

"Yeah...perfect," Zayn said trying his best to remain clam. He shouldn't be this excited. It was just one date. But it was also his first proper date. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is this korean song called Blossom Tears by LynxLeo. I was watching it today and it reminded me of this fic. And hence the update.   
> I have never been a writer who has a playlist while writing but that song has a similar vibe to this fic and it kept on playing in my head. It's the song I imagine while thinking of larry flashbacks in the fic.  
> The song is not a spoiler though. It's darkness somehow reminded me of the darkness in this fic. No other relation.


	32. Chapter 32

_"_ Harry...it's me Zayn. I know that you are upset and you have every right to be. Seeing me with Liam must have upset you...I get that. I should have explained, I would have...if I had a chance. I didn't intend it to mean anything Haz, not at first. I was just trying to get a rise out of him, but then he began responding and I thought it might be a good way to distract him. I know...fucked up right. He is on our side though Haz, he really wants to put the culprit behind the bars...but don't worry. He doesn't know anything, he has nothing on you even if he wants to throw us over. And about me and him...I really like him, man. I know I shouldn't but it just happened. It's like how Lou...always used to say about you both...love just hits you in the face and all you can do is take it in stride. Yeah...I said it out aloud. I am in love with him. Fuck! You are the first person I am telling this to...can you imagine how smug Louis would have been now...I can imagine his face now...God, how I miss him. I miss you too...everyday it feels like I am losing my best friend all over again. Don't push us all away again, Harry...call me when you get this. I have a lot to fill you in on that I can't say like this...just call me. Or come by my place...please."

Harry sighed as the voice mail ended. Zayn was apologizing to him. Fuck...why was Zayn saying sorry when Harry was the one who jumped off the handle. He didn't trust Liam Payne but honestly shouldn't he have had more trust in Zayn? He closed his eyes, and held his head between his hands.

He needed to talk to Zayn. What he had been doing was stupid and just childish. He needed to hear Zayn out...really hear him in detail. And then maybe see and have a talk with Liam Payne too. Was it possible? Could Liam actually like Zayn like that? He had no doubt Zayn was telling the truth...not after hearing him confess his love. That was not something Zayn just threw around carelessly. He was serious...Harry just needed to know what Liam's angle was. That was his duty- as a friend. But first he had other things to deal with. 

Harry took a deep breath and got out of the car. He had an appointment to keep.

 

 

"So...you are really serious," Mr Griffith asked.

"What part of my phone call gave you the impression that I was joking?" Harry replied, "I am dead serious about this and I would appreciate if you could get the paperwork done as fast as possible. I was under the impression that it would be ready by today but apparently you think I was being funny, can you do it or should I be going somewhere else?"

"Please Mr Styles, I was just merely curious. The paperwork is all ready...you just need to sign it. I was just surprised by how sudden it all is. I mean...I can understand why you would feel like its better to have a will prepared, especially in the light of your recent loss...but you are leaving more than half of your fortune in the name of a child whom you barely know,"

"That child is my son, Griffith," Harry said, his hands clenched.

"Harry, i understand your sentiment for the kid. But we are talking of a lot of money here. You know how easy it would be for all of it to go into the wrong hands," Griffith said.

"That's why I have it in a trust fund. Until he is 21, he will receive a specific amount from it. And in case if his parents need more for some emergency, I have appointed Zayn as my stand in to break the fund," Harry said.

"And is he aware of this?" Griffith asked.

"He will be, soon," Harry replied.

"Well, in that case...here are the papers. Read it well...take a day or two and sent it back if you want any other changes," Griffith said passing him a folder. Harry nodded and held the file tight. This was the first step...He could never be a good father for Luke. He had a family now...a good one that loved him like he deserved.He could at least make sure that Luke never lacks for anything money can buy...never will his son have to struggle to meet tuition fees or hospital charges. Never will he be hungry or without proper clothes like Zayn and Louis. Even if he belonged to someone else now, Luke was his son. And this was the only gift he had for him.

 

 

"So where are we going?" Liam asked looking out of the car with curiosity. It had been a surprise to see Zayn all dressed up and about to leave that morning when Liam had dropped in with breakfast as a surprise. And then he had asked Liam to come along and that bewildered him even more.

"Home," Zayn said.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Every month, the first weekend I go home," Zayn said.

"Oh..," Liam said. He knew Zayn was an orphan. Then, what was home?

"Just ask Liam," Zayn said.

"No...do you mean the orphanage as your home? I mean..I thought you were happy to walk out from there," Liam asked.

"Yeah...I was happy to be rid of that place. But Louis...Louis was hung up about the place. Wanted to change it...make it a real home for the kids and all. That's why he worked so hard to get into the administration there. And then, once Haz and he began dating...he was given the complete charge. That was the only gift that he ever let Harry give him," Zayn said.

Liam remained silent.

"You are wondering why I am telling you all this," Zayn said.

"No...I-I want to know everything Zayn. But I know this is a painful subject, so-" Liam began.

"I can't let all his hard work be for nothing you know...,I can't exactly go back there and take over his position completely. At least not right now...but I still try to make sure things are fine there. Stan is the in charge now...he was one of us too. Decent lad. But I still check in every month," Zayn said.

"Zayn...," Liam sighed not knowing what to say. He knew the sassy, smart-ass Zayn. He also knew the no-nonsense cop Zayn and angry pissed off Zayn. He even knew the playful and sexy Zayn. But this open and emotional Zayn always threw him off.

"I am sorry for dragging you with me. I mean- I should have thought more. Like why would you want to spend a perfectly good weekend like this. But then you dropped in the moment I was leaving and I thought why not...you should have refused, hell how could you when I didn't even tell you where we were going. I am an idiot," Zayn was rambling.

"Zayn...stop. I am here because I wanted to. And I would still be here if I had know the destination. And what exactly did you think I had planned for my weekend? Paperwork? I would take your company over that any day of the week," Liam said, putting his hand on Zayn's thigh as a reassurance.

"I do provide excellent company, " Zayn said after a moment with a small smile and a suggestive eyebrow.  Liam laughed....swatting his head and just like that the mood went light again.

"So where are we staying?" Liam asked, "also you are lucky that I always keep a change of clothes in my car."

"I think it would have been lucky if you didn't have a change of clothes," Zayn said with a laugh, "And to answer your other question, I have an apartment there...me and Louis used to share it. But then he moved out to be with Haz and I tagged along  to the city once I got a promotion," Zayn said.

"You are gonna be okay there...won't it be hard with all the memories?" Liam asked.

"Nahh...it was a happy place. The place has all my best memories. And just because he is gone...doesn'e mean I can't cherish those memories right," Zayn said.

"Is that why Harry still lives in the same house?" Liam asked.

Zayn's hands tightened around the steering, "No...that's not it. Harry...he thinks that is it but its just his own way of punishing himself."

"Why?"

"Can't you see it Liam? Harry blames himself for everything. The first few days after Louis was gone...he kept repeating how sorry he was. He thinks Louis would have been alive if he had never got involved with him."

"And what do you say to that?" Liam asked.

"There are times when I think like that...but then I think of how happy Louis had been and I know that he would have chosen this even if he knew this was how it would end. Louis would have still chosen to be with Harry for a small period than to have never met him at all, so I made my peace with that...Harry does not deserve the punishment he inflicts on himself," Zayn said.

"Have you talked to him recently?" Liam asked.

"Not really. Nick has been keeping him busy...and with all that's going on with the case I didn't want to give him a chance to prode, he needs to be worrying about himself now, and Nick is better suited for that," Zayn said, careful to keep his eyes straight on the road. Everything except the not having talked to Harry was an absolute lie but Liam didn't need to know that now.

"Tell me more about this Nick character," Liam said.

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Because you slept with him," Liam said.

"One time, Li...that too when? Two-three years back. And let me tell you, not the best night of my life. We both were drunk off our feet. It was only because of Louis matchmaking or it would have never happened," Zayn said.

"If you say so," Liam mumbled, starting to fiddle with the radio.

"Its cute that you are jealous," Zayn said.

"I am not," Liam retaliated.

"Whatever you say," Zayn conceded but there was a laughter in his eyes which gave away how much he liked Liam's jealous streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Liam has a baby. Yeey! 
> 
> And I thought things can't get any worse. Funny how it all collided on March 25th again..huh. But whatever...I am not bothered anymore.   
> Hope you guys liked the update.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back. I made a promise that I will get this thing ashore and I am trying to do it...I keep getting sidetracked but still I will get it done.
> 
> Things haven't been good. Anxiety, depression and kpop...that sum up June for me. For some reason things haventbeen going anything like I anticipated and its fucking me up a lot. I am not used to being so out of control...blah blah...I am not gonna bore you with all that shit but I remembered this fic the other day and I felt shit for not finishing this again...so I began writing and damn it felt good. It made me forget stuff for a while...and I am grateful for that.

"I have to warn you...there is not much. We were both broke as fuck and this was all we could afford back then," Zayn said as he slowly climbed up the ratty staircase of his old flat.

"Its fine Zayn, I didn't exactly grow up in mansions or bungalows," Liam said following him.

"You didn't? Hmm...I should have known better than to listen to department gossip, I guess," Zayn mused as he stopped in front of a door.

"Okay, here we go," Zayn said letting out a sigh and pulled out the key.

Liam knew how much this meant for Zayn. he was showing him a paart of himself, a part that he didn't share with many others. He felt pride surge in him thinking of the trust Zayn was showing. He thought of how much they had come along as he followed Zayn into the room.

This is the main room and that's my room and the other one is Louis', and there is the kitchen and the bathroom. Zayn was pointing here and there, obviously a bit nervous about what Liam was thinking. It was small, terribly small....but Liam could clearly see a younger Zayn in here. The living room was cozy and not an inch of the walls seemed to be free of graffitti.

"You did this all?" Liam asked as he slowly took in the colors, "I didn't know you were an artist," The art looked cool...almost professional. 

"I am no artist, I doodle here and there and then a bit of spray paint...it just relives stress," Zayn said with a shrug.

  
"Are you crazy...this stuff is so cool," Liam said as he inspected the graffiti closer.

  
"Thanks, but you don't have to flatter me mate, you know I am a sure thing," Zayn said with a smile.

"Well...no, I am not flattering you to get into you pants, this is genuinely good stuff, but its nice to know that you are a sure thing," Liam said with a smile.

  
"As if you didn't know that already," Zayn grumbled...,"come, I will show you my room, and let me warn you, it will be a mess, I can't even remember how I left it last time,"

"What's in Louis' room now?" Liam asked, as he followed Zayn.

"Umm....mostly nothing. He took most of the stuff when he moved to London, said I would need the space, in his words it was only a matter of time before my room 'exploded'," Zayn said opening his room.

"Why would he say th-okay I get what he meant," Liam said as he saw the inside. The living room had nothing on the explosion of colors that was Zayn's room. There was spray cans lined in one corner, drawings and paintings were littered about everywhere, a huge pile of books, most of which seemed to be dog-eared and barely holding on covered one side of the floor. Liam looked about...unable to take in the multitude of the paraphernalia at a glance.

"This is all yous?" he asked at last, looking at the paintings. Zayn nodded.

"So you were lying...you are an artist," Liam said.

"Nah...I just took a couple of classes, but dropped out because I couldn't afford them. The only reason I took them in the first place was Lou kept pestering me about it," said Zayn.

"What about all these then?" Liam asked looking through the paintings and the sketches.

"Again, all Lou...we had barely any money but he somehow still managed to get me stuff. He would come home from work with a new set of paints and say he got in on discount or some shit...would never let me refuse it saying its non refundable...he had this grand dream of me being the next picasso...not my words," Zayn said.

"Bu that's what it was...just dreams, especially when you are broke and can barely make ends meet," Zayn said.

"You are not broke anymore, I have been to your house...there is not a single painting there. You could do it now, why don't you do it now?" Liam asked.

"I stopped for a while after Lou died, the pain was too much...and then I tried and just couldn't do it. But recently I have been thinking of taking it up again," Zayn said.

"You should...you really should," Liam said putting the pictures down and moving closer to Zayn.

"Its been less than ten minutes till we got here and I have dumped enough past tragedy on you...we will have time for that later at night. Right now, I want to show you the orphanage," Zayn said.

Liam nodded and smiled but Zayn knew he was apprehensive. But he had to get it all out. He was serious about Liam. If Liam wanted to be with him, it should be knowing everything.

 

 

"He seems nice," Stan said watching Liam playing footie with the boys.

"Yeah...he is," Zayn said with a smile.

"Oh my god, Zayn Malik is in love...I never thought the day would come," Stan said in wonder.

"Is it that obvious?" Zayn asked.

"With those heart eyes? Clear as a day...God Lou should see you now. He would have been so happy," Stan said.

"Maybe he is...maybe he was the one who planned it all," Zayn said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Liam is the investigating officer for Louis' case," Zayn said, "maybe he sent him to me, Stan," Zayn said.

"Wow, that's crazy...it's really like he brought you together," Stan said.

"Yup," Zayn said, "I hate that we met that way...but God I love him,"

Right then Liam looked towards him and seeing he was watching began to wave.

Zayn waved back, a smile on his face immediately.

"You are whipped," Stan said shaking his head.

"Fuck...don't I know it," Zayn said rubbing his face.

"Its nice to see you like this though...," Stan said.

"How are things here...everything going well?" Zayn asked, changing the subject fast.

"Good...great actually. Ever since Haz joined the board things have been amazing," Stan said.

Zayn nodded. "Did he come recently?"

"Not since Luke left, I guess its too painful..he lost too much," Stan said.

"And how is Luke? I know the Ashton's are great but I hope you are still keeping an eye," Zayn said.

"We are following all the official procedures and let's not act as if Harry won't be keeping tabs in any case," Stan said.

"I told him to stop," Zayn said.

Just then Liam began jogging towards them, dripping sweat from head to toe. Zayn took a bottle and moved to meet him halfway.

"Looks like you are beat," Zayn said passing him the bottle.

"Chasing kids is no easy work...but damn it was fun. The boys are amazing," Liam said.

"They like you, it seems, " Zayn said.

"You think they do?" Liam asked him in surprise.

"I know they do...," Zayn said and began to walk back to Stan. He needed to finish up stuff here fast. He wanted Liam to himself, soon.

 

 

"Today was amazing," Liam said as he lazily kissed Zayn's collar bones. They both were in bed, cuddled under the blankets...Zayn still catching his breath from their activities.

"Yeah it was...," he gasped, tugging at Liam's hair to pull him close for another kiss.

"Thank you for inviting me Zayn, I really did love it," Liam said once they broke away.

"And I loved-," Zayn broke off as his phone began its shrill ring, "I swear it always has the worst timings," Liam pouted and Zayn moved to get it from the table.

"Its Haz," Zayn said quietly. He was relieved to see the number but still apprehensive.

"Hello," He said at last.

"Where are you Zayn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not giving any promises about next update..but right now I feel I will do it really soon but its me and you know you cant trust me on this lol. I suck.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give a faster update this time....not that fast but still better than before I hope.
> 
> Thins weren't going very well for me the last time I posted an update and I think that kinda reflected in my writing? Now, I think I am better off at least from an objective perspective. I started my Post grad classes...the university is amazing. My classes are tough and teachers are killing me already but compared to where I was 2 months ago...no admissions anywhere and only despair and hopelessness for company..I am doing well. 
> 
> I wanna thank the people who still read my stuff btw...like getting a comment or a kudo here just made me forget my issues and be happy for at least a little while. I also hope that I can be better friends with you guys...

"Zayn," Harry said into the phone. Frankly he had no idea what he was going to tell him. How do you apologize? The words he had said that day were unforgivable. Zayn was the few people whom he had left in his life. He was a brother for Louis. And for him as well.

"I am in Donny," Zayn said through the phone. Of course, how could he forget. Zayn still went there every month..to that place he hated, just for Louis. _And I had accused him of being a traitor._ He thought bitterly.

"I am at your place now...I thought we could talk," Harry said.

"Oh....I will be back tomorrow. You can crash there for the night if you like, we can talk when we get back," Zayn offered. Harry was surprised at the offer. Zayn was actually letting him in his home? To be honest he welcomed the idea of being away from his place right now. Yes, he did hate to stay anywhere else but his and Louis' bedroom but right now with Nick in the house everything felt different. It felt like he was aways being watched. And he was tired of acting...putting up a front of normalcy, no matter how pathetic his acting was. It would be a welcome change for once.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course I am sure. You can have Louis' room," said Zayn.

"Is Liam okay with it? I mean, don't you have sensitive information stacked away here?" Harry asked.

"How did you know that Liam is with me?" Zayn asked surprise in his voice.

"I saw his car parked here but the house is empty, so I assumed," said Harry.

"You are okay with it?" Zayn asked.

"With Liam being with you? You say you trust him...so I will try," said Harry.

"Try?" 

"Try to be okay with it," said Harry.

"Haz...I-," Zayn began.

"It's not a conversation to be done on phone Zayn, we will talk when you are back," interrupted Harry.

"Okay...fine. You know where the spare key is. Go in and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow. And as for sensitive information...Liam doesn't trust me very much either. So he has it all stashed away god knows where, you will find nothing at my place," Zayn said before cutting the call.

Harry sighed. What kind of a relationship was that? Liam was still on their tail..Harry was sure of that much. And Zayn had sense enough to not blindly trust Liam too. What were those two even doing?

It was none of his business, but he couldn't help but worry what will happen at the end of it. Louis would never forgive him if he knowingly let Zayn fall into a trap. At the end of all this Zayn was the one person Harry wanted to see walking away peaceful and ready to move on. Harry had nothing to lose....but Zayn had his whole life still stretched out before him. He hoped with everything that Liam was the right path for his brother.

 

 

"Harry is going to be staying at your place?" Liam asked once Zayn cut the call.

"Yeah...we need to talk and its easier if its at my place," said Zayn.

"He is still a suspect," Liam said.

"We have been through this...," said Zayn, "and its not like there is anything left at my place...you moved everything last night."

"But still...," Liam began.

"But nothing Liam. Harry is a friend, a friend for whom I will give my life, the same way I would have done for Louis. If you plan to be in my life, you need to make peace with it." 

"I am not telling you to break ties with Harry. I am just reminding you that you are not just a friend but also an officer of the law, you might be required to act like the latter and this is one of those times," Liam said.

"We are just going back to square one, Liam. I don't give a shit about the law. I am done. I have had enough...I knew this would be my last case even before you suspended me," Zayn said.

"What?" Liam asked in surprise.

"I am quitting...this is my last case. Once Louis' killer is caught, I am out. I had enough of saluting the higher ups and watching helplessly as the innocents die and the criminals rule the world," he said.

Liam was caught in surprise. He hadn't seen this coming at all.

"What else will you do?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't have a plan...I thought that maybe I could just go away, see the world and all...me and Louis always planned that. Until he saw Haz that is...afterwards there was no chance of him going to a separate city, let alone a whole new country," Zayn was rambling and didn't notice the change in Liam's face.

"You will leave? Just like that?" He slowly asked trying to pull a mask back on his face.

"I don't know...that's what I thought. But obviously I won't do that now," Zayn said.

"Why not?" Liam asked.

"Well...I have a boyfriend who is addicted to his job. I can't very well leave him behind and go touring now can I?" said Zayn and Liam let out the breath he was holding.

"Fuck...you scared me. I thought you were about to take your bags and leave," Liam said pulling Zayn close.

"Nah...someone needs to be there to make sure that you don't kill yourself from overworking," Zayn said, "and please don't worry about Harry. There is nothing in the house. Harry is the last person whom I want to divulge any information to right now...he is in a very fragile state of mind and I would no way risk him knowing anything," 

 _At least until I speak to him in person and determine where things stand._ Zayn thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you noticed..but I have begun a new fic. Who would have thought? I really thought I will be leaving ao3 after this fic. But then these 7 amazing boys happened. I will always love one direction but with everything that's been happening its been very difficult to write about them. The new fic is all thanks to a friend as crazy as I am...and for once its not tragic and full of tears and sad stuff. With all thats been going on in my life...I needed something to make me smile and the boys and the fic were that. 
> 
> I hope that one day I can write more fics for one direction. I had so many ideas and plots in my head. And maybe I will still put them down. Maybe I will get one of them published...who knows. For now, I will concentrate on finishing this fic.


	35. Chapter 35

_Harry didn't know where he was. The place was not one he remembered but he could identify those piercing blue eyes anywhere in this world._

_"Have you missed me love? " Louis asked. He looked beautiful... So beautiful that it was almost painful._

_How was he here? He was supposed to be dead._

_Harry moved his hand forward in a daze... He can't be real. He was gone. Wasn't he?_

_"I never went anywhere Haz, " Louis said then. How did he know what he was thinking?  Had he spoken out aloud? Harry was getting confused._

_"Stop thinking so much... You will give yourself an aneurysm," Louis said and took his hand. Harry closed his eyes. This had to be real... Louis' hand in his felt too real to be just a figment of his imagination._

_"Stop wondering if I am real...," Louis said reading his thoughts again._

_"Where are we? " Harry asked then trying to get some idea of what was happening._

_"Somewhere where nobody can touch us, " said Louis with a cheeky smile._

_Harry looked at him in confusion...but then decided to let it be. He was with Louis.That's all that mattered. He didn't really care where they were...as long as he had that hand in his._

_Harry slowly touched Louis' cheeks... Slowly tracing the skin with his fingers... Feeling their warmth._

_"I really missed you, " he whispered._

_"I missed you too, " Louis answered._

_"I am sorry, Lou... I messed up. I lost Luke, " said Harry._

_"He is happy now Haz,  that what matters... You did all you could, " said Louis squeezing his hand tightly._

_Harry looked mesmerized at the face he thought he would never see again._

_"Can I have a hug? " Louis asked then._

_"Since when do you ask? " Harry questioned._

_"If this is gonna be our last one, I had to do it properly, " said Louis._

_"Why would this be our last one? " Harry asked slight panic coming back to him._

_Louis pulled him close burying himself into his chest. Hands wrapped tightly around him... "You are going to wake up soon,  Haz. And you have a life which is waiting for you... A life where I hope there is another man who I hope will love you at least half as much as I love you. And I hope that you give that man a chance..."_

_"Lou..., " Harry began trying to pull away not wanting to grasp what Louis was saying._

_But Louis held on tight and whispered..."I will always be with you... But please give your heart another chance."_

_"I love you, " Harry said, tears leaking from his eyes._

_"You will learn to make space for another person here, " said Louis._

_"There is no one, " said Harry._

_"We both know that's a lie, " Louis whispered._

_"bu-," Harry began._

_"He can have you now, but I will be waiting here... After this life Haz,  you belong to me ...for eternity," Louis said and Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one crying._

_"Babe-, " Harry began._

_"I will be waiting Harry, for as long as it takes...I will he here waiting, " Louis said before pulling his face down for a kiss. Harry tried to say all the words he couldn't form into that kiss. His love, his longing, his desperation._

_But then the lips disappeared and so did the hand in his._

"Lou! "Harry gasped, his eyes flying open. It took him more than a minute to calm his breath. What had that been?  It had felt too real to be just a dream. What was happening?

Harry sighed and looked around the room he was in. He was still at Zayn's place...in Louis' room. Harry pushed himself up and walked towards the dresser where rested a picture of Zayn and Louis as kids. 

Harry slowly ran his hands through the blue eyes of the boy who had his arms thrown around a lanky looking Zayn. 

 _He told me to give him a chance._ Harry thought and closed his eyes shut. Could he do it? 

_For him... He could do anything for him._

The answer was as simple as that. He had said he would wait...Harry thought. 

His phone on the dresser buzzed exactly at that time. It was Nice calling to check on him as usual. 

It was true. Harry knew. Louis had too. 

"Haz, Where are you? What did I tell you abo-"

"Do you want to go on a date with me? " Harry asked suddenly. 

"What? " Nick asked in surprise. 

"Date Nick? You asked me once... Long back. But I didn't want to commit then... And then I met Louis. But now he is gone... And i-it's time I moved on...so do you still want that date? "Harry asked. 

"Harry this is a surprise, " Nick voice came thought the phone. 

"So then it's a no? " he asked... Slightly let down. 

"What? No!  I mean... Yes I would love to go out with you," said Nick. 

"Great... Then be ready by 5. I will pick you up in the evening, " said Harry. 

"Are we really doing this Haz? " Nick asked still in shock. 

"Yes,  we are Nick. It's time I moved on, " Harry replied. 

"Then I will be waiting... Come soon, " Nick replied. 

Harry smiled as he cut the call. This date had to be perfect. And for that he needed to make some arrangements... Fast. 

But first he had to call Zayn...it was still too early so they won't have started their journey back. 

"Hey, " Zayn's voice oozed of sleep as he picked up the call. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving the house now...we can talk later I hope, " said Harry. 

"Huh? What happened?" Zayn asked, his voice more alert. 

"Chill man,  nothing happened... I just remembered I have an appointment, " he said. 

"Appointment? On Sunday? " Zayn asked in suspicion. 

"More like a date... I think, " said Harry, a bit worried about how Zayn would react. 

"Date? " Zayn asked in surprise. 

"Yeah... I mean. It just seems like its the fight time. A step towards moving on...I guess. It's time I did it... Right? " Harry asked. 

"Jesus Haz... I-I am happy your doing this. It's what I wanted for you at the end of all this... Hell it's what Louis would have wanted. But this is so sudden, " said Zayn. 

"I know... I guess you just know when it's time to lay your past to rest I guess, it's like you meeting Liam... There is a time for everything I guess, " said Harry. 

"You are right... I guess. But are you okay? And we are still gonna meet and talk stuff right? " Zayn asked. 

"I am fine... Zayn. Better than fine actually. Haven't felt this good in so long to be honest, and there is nothing to really talk Zayn... You are the brother I never had..and I was wrong to hurt you like I did. But we will still meet soon,  definitely," said Harry. 

"Good.. Good. In that case ...I hope you have fun, " said Zayn before cutting the call, his voice still holding a bit of uncertainty. Harry could do nothing about if now. He could only hope Zayn would understand when he sees it. 

 

"What's going on?" Liam asked, coming fresh out of the shower to see a Zayn who was frowning into his phone and not the sleeping one he left earlier. 

"I got a call from Harry, " said Zayn. 

"And?" Liam prompted.

"He said he can't meet me first because he will be going on a date, " said Zayn. 

"Date?" Liam asked in surprise. Harry had still seemed deeply in love with his dead fiance... Him dating was not something Liam saw coming. 

"I know... I was surprised too. But he seemed happy on the phone. And maybe he is really trying to move forward, he said that you know when the time is just right for something,  " said Zayn. 

"He is right... It's been more than a year. It's time he tried to move on... And it's the right step.Maybe hanging out with new people and a few dates are what he needs to pick himself up again. I think he is very courageous for being ready to try again, " said Liam. 

"You are right..." But still Zayn seemed a bit worried. 

"Just increase the security around his father a bit, just as a precaution anyway,  " Zayn said to Liam.

"Already on it... And Harry won't be pulling any such stunts tonight... We have still got his glock as well as his other weapons from the investigation in him, " said Liam as Zayn nodded. 

"So does Harry' s sudden decision to go out mean that we don't need to hurry back home? " Liam asked. 

"We have work tomorrow, " said Zayn. 

"screw work, " said Liam. 

"I would rather screw you, " Zayn replied with a smirk eyeing the half naked man in front of him. 

"On it, " said Liam,  before diving into the bed pinning Zayn with his weight ready to deliver what his man had asked for. 

 

 

"You have it? " Harry asked into the phone. 

"I am holding it in my hand man, had to sweat a bit to get it at such short notice but it's here, " said the voice in the other end. 

"Don't worry... I will pay double, " said Harry. 

"Nah...make if triple and we have a deal, " said the man. 

"Get it to me in an hour and I will pay you five times its price, " Harry said losing patience. 

"On the say already, " fhe man replied from the other end. 

Harry smiled as he cut the call. Tonight he would pay Nick back for all he had done for him. Tonight he would give him a present that can't be topped. Nick wouldn't know what hit him... No man would be able to top this gift, Harry was sure. 

_I hope you are watching Lou. I am keeping my word. You better keep yours too..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments will be much appreciated. :)


End file.
